Dullindal High School
by Shadow Kieri
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli usually equal love... with chaos inbetween. They just want to be together peacefully. What's the solution to their problem? Even more chaos, of course. AxC, KxC, DxM, YxS, and usual pairings.
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I also don't own any other Gundam related things. Keep this in mind. I may test you on this.

* * *

**Characters of Dullindal High School**

**

* * *

**

**Good People **

Cagalli Yula Athha: 17 years old. She's blonde, and she's a hot-head. She is Kira's twin sister.

Athrun Zala: 17 years old. He's blue haired, and he's usually gentle and firm.

Kira Yamato: 17 years old. He's a brunette, and he's really quiet. He's Cagalli's twin brother.

Lacus Clyne: 17 years old. She's a pink head, and she's also gentle, although more soft.

Shinn Asuka: 15 years old. He's black haired, and he's also a hot head. Mayu's older brother.

Stellar Louisser: 15 years old. She's a blonde, and she's scared most of the time, but also very relaxed.

Miriallia Haw: 17 years old. She's a auburn haired, and she's very brave.

Dearka Elsman: 17 years old. He's a blonde, and very funny, although he gets carried away sometimes.

Yzak Jule: 17 year old. Silver haired, and he's needs a temper management.

Shiho Hahnenfuss: 17 year old. Brunette, and like Yzak, she can lose her temper sometimes.

Lunamaria Hawke: 15 year old. Magenta haired, she is very kind although a bit lousy and irritating. Meyrin's older sister.

Rey Za Burrel: 15 years old. Blonde, and very polite. Too polite.

Meyrin Hawke: 14 years old. Red haired, and she is also very quiet, and kind. Lunamaria's younger sister.

Auel Neider: 15 years old. Blue haired, and he's very active.

Sting Oakly: 15 years old. Green haired, mature and quiet.

Mayu Asuka: 14 years old. Brunette, and she's cute and kind.

Nicol Amalfi: 14 years old. Green haired, and very polite and soft.

Heine Westenfluss: 17 years old. Orange haired, also very polite and funny.

Vino Dupre: 16 years old. Orange/brown hair, very funny as well and kind.

Youlan Kent: 16 years old. Dark brown hair, loud, and mocking.

Miguel Aiman: 17 years old. Blonde haired, serious and also mocking.

Rusty Mackenzie: 17 years old. Orange haired (I think), and curious and also very hilarious.

**NEW CHARACTERS**Rexia Twia: 16 years old. Aqua-green haired, and shy and cheerful.

Prissia Tiu: 16 years old. Black haired, active and crazy.

Lorai Kontre: 15 years old. Red haired, funny and kind.

Ona Loni: 14 years old. Brown haired, hyper and childish.

Briti Pina: 15 years old. Blonde haired, sometimes weird and gentle.

Mike Lomp: 16 years old. Blue haired, active like Auel.

**Enemies:**

Mia Campbell: 16 years old. Pink haired, and she's a very rude and slutty girl. Wants Athrun.

Yuuna Roma Seylan: 20 years old. Purple haired, and also very rude and bitchy man. Wants Cagalli.

Fllay Allstar: 16 years old. Red haired, and she's a lot like Mia. Wants Kira.

Tolle Koenig: 17 years old. Brown haired, stuck up and spoiled. Wants Miriallia.

Horace Lang: 16 years old. Green haired, and is a show-off.

Spencer Op: 15 years old. Black haired, and stupid and idiotic.

Yale Kwon: 17 years old. Blonde haired, smart but evil.

Lissy Hyno: 14 years old. Pink haired, slutty and insane.

Tyline Manty: 15 years old. Orange haired, also slutty and spoiled.

Charrette Jy: 16 years old. Red haired, rude and bitchy.

Hila Gon: 17 years old. Green haired, smart but evil like Yale.

Melody Ik: 14 years old. Blue haired, crazy and lazy.

**Pairings**

Athrun x Cagalli

Lacus x Kira

Shinn x Stellar

Miriallia x Dearka

Yzak x Shiho

Lunamaria x Rey

Auel x Meyrin

Mayu x Nicol

Heine x Rexia

Lorai x Vino

Youlan x Prissia

Ona x Miguel

Rusty x Briti

The rest are single!

**Roomates**

Dorm # 5: Cagalli, Stellar, Rexia, Lissy, and Mia.

Dorm # 10: Lacus, Lunamaria, Prissia, Charrette, and Fllay.

Dorm # 15: Miriallia, Meyrin, Lorai, Melody, and Tyline.

Dorm # 20: Shiho, Mayu, Ona, Briti, and Hila.

Dorm # 105: Athrun, Shinn, Heine, Horace, and Yuuna.

Dorm # 110: Kira, Yzak, Auel, Mike, and Spencer.

Dorm # 115: Dearka, Rey, Sting, Yale, and Tolle.

Dorm # 120: Nicole, Vino, Youlan, Miguel, and Rusty.

* * *

_**Author's Note: There. The main part of my new fanfiction, Dullindal High School. Hope you use the information wisely! Please review! Thanks very much!**_


	2. The First Darn Day Of School

Disclaimer: Ah ha! Can you remember? If not... Then I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Please remember it!

* * *

_**Chapter 1, The First Darn Day Of School**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Dorm 1205**

"Cagalli! Wake up!" complained Miriallia and Lacus.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz..." was all they heard.

"Ugh. Give me the alarm clock." growled Milly.

"Why? Oh no... She almost went deaf after that! I won't allow you to do that to her again!" shouted Lacus sternly.

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of high school. Cagalli wasn't waking up, as usual. Lacus and Milly tried every single tactic possible, but nothing would work. Finally, Milly decided to ring a clock alarm in Cagalli's ear._

_"But Milly, what if she goes deaf?" asked Lacus anxiously._

_"She won't, Lacus. Now stop worrying and give me that clock." replied Milly._

_"Okay, but you're getting the blame if anything happens." sighed Lacus, and passed Milly a green Haro clock. _

_DDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Cagalli as she fell off her bed._

_"Ah ha! Hurry up and eat! We'll be late for school!" cheered Milly happily._

_"Huh? WHAT DID YOU SAY? LOUDER PLEASE!" hollered Cagalli._

_"Oh shoot." moaned Lacus and Milly._

_It was quite obvious that Cagalli was half deaf. They just shook their heads and stuffed Cagalli with dried cereal and got her dressed. Then they pushed her out the door, and talked about the problem._

_"It was your fault, Milly!" screamed Lacus hysterically._

_"Mine! You agreed!" shouted Milly right back._

_"Ugh. She'll live though. And that's what counts." mumbled Lacus, and she dragged Miriallia out the door to greet a very puzzled Cagalli._

**End of Flashback**

"Ok, maybe that wasn't too good, but we have to use the alarm again!" sobbed Milly.

"WHAT? The alarm! No way!" gasped Cagalli, and shot out of bed.

She got dressed in a uniform top and wore uniform pants. Then she washed her face, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. Then she finished off with some cereal and pancakes. She was all done in 5 minutes.

"Whoa... Now that is freaky." stammered Lacus as she grabbed Milly's, Cagalli's, and her own schoolbag. Then the trio left the room.

* * *

**Dorm 1210**

"Hurry up, Meyrin!" hissed Lunamaria as she waited for her sister to finish eating so that they could leave and meet their friends.

"Calm down, Luna. There's still 15 minutes." said Meyrin as she started on her waffles.

"But..." sighed Luna.

"Oh come on! Why can't you wait for like 5 minutes?" demanded Meyrin as she finished a waffle.

"You know me! I'm impatient!" grumbled Lunamaria.

"Yeah yeah. I can't believe we're sisters. We're the complete opposite of each other." yawned Meyrin, as she finished half a waffle.

"So? Can you believe Mayu and Shinn are siblings? Or Cagalli and Kira?" snapped Lunamaria.

"Ok, ok. I was just saying that." muttered Meyrin as she finished the half waffle.

"Done?" questioned Lunamaria, seeing her sister finish her 2nd waffle.

"Yeah." replied Meyrin, and got her schoolbag.

"Let's go meet up with the others." squealed Lunamaria as she raced out the door.

"Hey! But you have the key to our dorm!" hollered Meyrin.

"Oh... Whoops." stuttered Lunamaria, and backtracked to lock their dorm.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you ever care about locking doors." sighed Meyrin, as she walked to the hall.

"That wasn't nice, Meyrin!" hissed Lunamaria.

"Well sorry!" muttered Meyrin.

And the sisters ended up bickering about something completely random. Like potatoes, for instance.

* * *

**Dorm 1215**

"Hurry Mayu! Grab your bag and let's go!" said Stellar impatiently.

"Whoa! Hold on! Are you that excited to see Shinn again?" teased Mayu softly.

"No!" retorted Stellar loudly but untruthfully.

"She's right Mayu. Hurry up." said Shiho seriously.

"Don't tell me you are THAT anxious to see Yzak again!" snorted Mayu and she finally found her schoobag.

"Shut up. Respect yours elders, Mayu." was the reply of Shiho, as the trio left their dorm to meet up with their pals.

* * *

**Dorm 1105**

"Zzzzzzzzz..." snored Kira he slept on.

DDDDDDRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Whoa! Wha' the bloody hell was that?" groaned Shinn as he got up.

"Beats me, but we're late." gasped Athrun, as he jerked Kira awake.

Athrun ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower with soap, and quickly towelled himself dry. Then he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then just grabbed a doughnut for his breakfast.

"Strange, has any of you slept with a girl last night?" wondered Kira.

"No. Why?" repsonded Shinn and Athrun.

"I smell girl soap." giggled Kira.

Athrun turned pale, and quickly went for a reshower, returning girl soap free. Shinn and Kira were in hysterics.

"Whoa man, that was really hilarious!" croaked Shinn as he snorted with laughter.

"Shut your cakeholes and get your bags and a doughnut. Only one though. We need to save some for tomorrow morning and the rest of the week." commanded Athrun.

"Yes sir!" saluted Kira and Shinn.

They both took their bags, and a doughnut, but Shinn took two when no-one was looking.

"Let's go dudes." said Kira, and the 'gay' buddies left to go to Dullindal High School.

* * *

**Dorm 1110**

"Dearka! This is no time to be fooling around!" yelled Yzak, turning redder by the moment.

"For once in my life, Yzak is right, Dearka. Stop throwing food around!" shouted Nicol as he dodged getting hit by a salami.

"Ok, ok." mumbled Dearka as he finished his eggs, and then he stood up.

"Finally. The blonde dude is done his stupid breakfast. Poor food..." muttered Yzak, shaking his head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" roared Dearka, chasing Yzak out the door.

"My Goodness. They are too immature for their own good!" gasped Nicol, as he locked their dorm and followed them.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't start killing until I get there!" called Nicol cheerfully, racing to his friends.

* * *

**Dorm 1115**

"Auel. Sting. I am not making repeating myself. Stop talking about basketball and get your bags!" commanded Rey angrily.

"Ok, ok." sighed Sting, as he slapped Rey on the head.

"You need to loosen up a bit." grinned Auel, as he grabbed his bag.

"No thank you. I don't think clones are supposed to loosen up." remarked Rey, thinking about his abnormal body.

"Whatever. At least you aren't an extended." muttered Sting as he pushed everyone out the door.

* * *

**Hallway of Dullindal High School**

"Hey guys!" called the girls as they saw the boys running towards them.

"Hey, gals!" waved the guys.

"Hey Cagalli." whispered Athrun as he approached his girlfriend.

"Hello Athrun... It's been a long time, eh?" snorted Cagalli.

"Yup. I miss your temper..." sighed Athrun, after realizing that he made a giant mistake.

"Excuse me, Zala? What did you just say!" roared Cagalli, pulling back from her boyfriend and glaring at him.

"Nothing, nothing." stammered Athrun, backing away.

"Ok. You better have said nothing." snapped Cagalli, and she resumed greeting her pals.

"Come on. I got the timetables. Here are the list of classes." said Lacus warmly.

_Grade 12 (Class 605):_

_Cagalli Y. Athha_

_Athrun Zala_

_Kira Yamato_

_Lacus Clyne_

_Grade 12 (Class 610):_

_Dearka Elsman_

_Yzak Jule_

_Miriallia Haw_

_Shiho Hahnenfuss_

_Grade 10 (Class 405):_

_Shinn Asuka_

_Stellar Louisser_

_Lunamaria Hawke _

_Rey Za Burrel_

_Grade 10 (Class 410):_

_Auel Neider_

_Sting Oakly_

_Grade 9 (Class 305):_

_Meyrin Hawke_

_Mayu Asuka_

_Nicol Amalfi_

"Well, that's not too bad." shrugged Dearka.

"Yeah, I agree. At least we're all with friends." said Kira.

"Phew! Mia isn't in our class, neither is Fllay or Yuuna!" cheered Athrun.

"Really?" gasped Cagalli and Kira.

"Awww... Damn it! They're in our class!" moaned Shiho.

"Haha!" sniggered Shinn and Mayu.

"You two just shut up!" roared Yzak, as he chased them around.

"Athrun!" squealed a very stupid voice, and Athrun turned around to see Mia.

"You faggot!" jumped Athrun, and pushed her away.

"What?" asked Mia kindly, although her innocence decieved no-one.

"Just go and leave us alone. Bye!" commanded Lacus and Cagalli and they steered her to her class.

"Man, Mia Campbell annoys me." Athrun gritted his teeth.

"Be lucky that she isn't in your class." muttered Yzak, glaring at his classroom door.

"Oh well. Let's go then. Bye!" cried Cagalli, and everyone departed to go to their classes, not expecting to be met with a surprise...

* * *

_**Author's Note: I really hope you like the chapter! It's the longest I have ever wrote! Since this is my second fanfiction, please give me suggestions so I can improve! I will make this fiction more than 10 chapters long! So please relax and read a good fiction! Or is it really good? Anyways, please review!**_

**Kira: Hurray! Mia isn't in our class!**

**Cagalli: Poor Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, and Miriallia!**

**Lacus: Aw...**

**Yzak: It's going to be plain terror. She isn't even our age!  
**

**Shiho: I know... -sniff-**

**Athrun: Fllay is also in your class. She's not of age either.**

**Lacus: I bet you anything that they begged their parents or the principal to put them in our grade.**

**Cagalli: I know...**

**Me: Okay... Anyways, please stay tuned for next chapter! **_**  
**_


	3. First Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I might not be testing you on your rememberance anytime soon though... > Count yourself lucky then.

* * *

**_Chapter 2, First Class_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Class 605**

Class 605 had Math first period every single day in the morning. And guess what? The principal, Gilbert Dullindal, was the Math teacher. Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, and Lacus came late by 2 seconds, and got a telling.

"Since it is your first day back to school, I will excuse your lateness. Next time, there will be no hestitations. Cagalli, beside Athrun, and Kira, beside Lacus. Go to the back seats." commanded Mr. Dullindal.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" saluted the 4, before going to the back.

"Whoa, this is going to be a freaky year, Athrun." whispered Cagalli.

"Sure is, Ca---" began Athrun.

"Zala! Athha! One more wanring, and you will be separated. No whispering!" shouted Mr. Dullindal.

"Yes, Mr. Dullindal." apologized Athrun and Cagalli, and just sighed and started to pay attention.

After Mr. Dullindal explained and taught the class what they would need to know for their homework, he assigned the homework. 10 pages from Mathematics 12, 15 pages from Math Quest, 20 pages from Math Coil, and 5 pages from Alegbra Made Easy. Everyone groaned, including Cagalli and Athrun, who usually loved Math.

"This isn't fair! I hate this learning program!" pouted Kira outloud.

Every student gasped, and froze. They waited to see what will happen next. Kira was white, and trembling. But it wasn't THAT bad.

"Yamato. Next time, keep in your remarks. It is not my program, and I don't really wish to give you this much, but that new President of Schoool Board demanded this. What was the name? Mr. Campbell? Ah, yes. Please keep in your remarks Yamato. As you are a really bright student. I will not assign detentions. You may start on homework, class." said Mr. Dullindal, frowning.

"Yes, sir." said everyone, then started to work.

* * *

**Class 610**

When Yzak, Shiho, Miriallia, and Dearka entered their classroom, they saw Murrue Ramius handing out books to students. When the 4 came in, she nodded, and gave them a look they knew very well. Shiho sat with Miriallia, while Yzak with Dearka.

"Anyways, since our class is complete now, I will begin. Our school is now to be following a new learning program, because we have a new President for our School Board. Mr. Campbell is the President. Now, we will be giving out more homework every single day, and more projects and presentations. However, we are not tolerating whispering or talking in class. Is that clear?" announced Mrs. Ramius.

"Yes, madam!" chanted everyone.

"Good. Anyways, going back to our lesson, your first period is History. We will be learning more about the history of the PLANTS, and the co-ordinators. Please open your History 12 to page 595." stated Mrs. Ramius.

After a long 35 minutes, Mrs. Ramius was done the lesson.

"Okay, students, your homework is 10 pages from History 12, 20 pages from PLANTS Revisited, 15 pages from History and Others 12, and 5 pages from History Made Easy." sighed Ramius.

"Wha' the deezy?" complained Dearka.

"Elsman! You're lucky today is the first day of school." snapped Mrs. Ramius, then saying, "Get started on your homework. All of you."

"Yes, ma'am." was the reply, and everyone got started on their homework.

* * *

**Hallway, After 1st Period**

"Man! This is SO not fair!" groaned Lacus, as she hauled her heavy books into her locker.

"I know!" agreed Yzak.

"SO MUCH HOMEWORK!" wailed Cagalli, falling against Athrun.

"Don't worry, honey..." he said softly into her ears.

"Hello Athrun!" squealed Mia, racing towards him and pushing Cagalli off him.

"Whoa, MEER! Watch it!" hissed Cagalli angrily.

Mia just raised her eyesbrows and laughed evilly.

"Humph. It seems like some people are having trouble doing homework. Well guess what? Since Mr. Campbell is my father, I don't have to do the homework. And all of you guys have to do it! Unless, if Athrun join me, and leaves you guys, then he won't have to do the homework either!" sneered Mia.

"No thanks Mia. I still need to work for my future. Now go away!" retorted Athrun.

Mia turned red, and became angrier, and finally slapped Cagalli twice on each cheek. Then Mia ran away.

"Cagalli!" cried Athrun, and hugged her close, holding her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Athrun..." sniffed Cagalli, burying her head into Athrun's chest.

"Hey guys!" called a group behind them.

Meyrin, Auel, Sting, Stellar, Shinn, Mayu, Nicol, Lunamaria, and Rey walked towards them.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?" asked Mayu anxiously.

"That bitch... Mia... Slapped me..." whispered Cagalli, still holding on to Athrun.

"WHAT!" questioned the close buddies.

"It's true." nodded Lacus and Shiho.

"I have an idea..." said Miriallia and Dearka with an evil grin.

"What is it?" everyone asked, and huddled in to hear the plan...

* * *

_**Author's Note: Prepare for next chapter, Plan Part I. I hope you liked to this chapter!**_

**Mia: Yes! I slapped that witch!**

**Athrun: So? She can slap you too.**

**Cagalli: I know! -slaps Mia 20 times-**

**Mia: OW!**

**Kira: Lol! FIGHT!**

**Lacus: Kira! -slap-**

**Kira: Owww!**

**Me: Oooh... Kira got bitch-slapped!**

**Yzak, Dearka, Shinn, Rey, Sting, Auel: Ooooohhh!**

**Shiho, Milly, Stellar, Meyrin, Lunamaria: -sing song- Kira got owned by Lacus!**

**Cagalli and Athrun: Lol?**

**Mia: Excuse moi? Am I still needed here?**

**Me: Hell bloody no.**

**Mia: Fine. -goes away-**

**Me and Athrun: Let's party!**

**-dance music comes on-**

**Everyone: Let's party! **


	4. The Plan Part I

Disclaimer: These disclaimers drive me crazy, abnormal, and physco!. Anyways, I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. If I was the owner of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, I'd be gaining money instead of sitting here writing, eh?

* * *

**_Chapter 3, The Plan Part I  
_**

**_

* * *

_Lunch Time**

"Mmm! It looks like the cafeteria food is always supplying my favourites!" cheered Mayu and Nicol.

"I know! There's sushi, fries, hamburgers... Everything!" drooled Auel and Sting.

"Our plan will go right, right Athrun?" wondered Cagalli, with worry in her tone.

"It will. I promise." soothed Athrun.

Cagalli seemed to worry more after she got slapped. Kira was really worried for his 'older' sister.

"Cag, you're alright, right?" questioned Kira.

"Huh? Yeah, I am." responded Cagalli, and finally burst.

"THAT DAUGHTER OF A NOOB! I'LL GET REVENG---" screamed Cagalli before Kira and Lacus calmed her down.

"Guess that the old Cagalli is back." noted Meyrin.

"WHAT!" yelled Cagalli.

"Nothing... Honest..." muttered Lunamaria and Meyrin.

"Ok, that better be true." growled Cagalli evilly.

Athrun thought about the plan. If it worked well, then it would be a wonderful miracle. Auel, Sting, Mayu, and Nicol came back with 16 trays.

"Whoa... Are you guys seriously going to eat that much?" gaped Kira, staring at the food.

"No! We got some for you!" grinned Mayu.

"What? You're crazy May!" shouted Shinn.

"No I'm not!" hissed Mayu, facing her older brother.

"Whatever. Let's just eat." said Stellar, and tucked in.

"Ok!" agreed everyone, and finished the doughnuts, sushi, fries, timbits, and so much more!

"Dude, that was a full meal." groaned Yzak and Shiho, closing their eyes.

"I know..." said Dearka.

"Let's go over the plan once more. Lunamaria and Meyrin, be careful. This is really risky." stated Milly.

"Whatever. We're going now. You guys distract Mia." urged the sisters, and they ran to Mia's dorm.

"Come on. Let's go." commanded Cagalli.

"Hai!" chanted everyone, and went to find Mia the Bitch.

* * *

**Gilbert Garden**

The buddies walked into the garden, and Mayu spotted Mia sitting under a tree. Cagalli sighed, and urged Athrun to do what he had to do. Athrun sighed, and walked towards Mia.

"Athrun! My sweetie!" cooed Mia as she jumped up to meet her crush.

"Hi Mia." grumbled Athrun, getting bored already.

"Have you decided to join me so that you won't have to do homework?" squealed Mia.

"No. I'm just walking around." replied Athrun.

"Oh... Want to go to my bedroom?" requested Mia.

"No." Athrun began to wish that Luna and Meyrin would hurry up.

"Then... To the Minerva Mall?" asked Mia.

"No." was the same reply.

And then Mia asked Athrun where he wanted to go... Like the Library... Shops... Restaurant... Stuff like that for 15 minutes.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Mia's Bathroom**

"Hurry Luna!" hissed Meyrin.

"Ah ha! Did it. Let's go." commanded Luna, and they escaped out of Mia's dorm.

* * *

**Back at Gilbert Garden**

Lunamaria and Meyrin ran downstairs towards their buddies, who were watching Mia pestering Athrun with amusement. When the Hawke sisters came down, Cagalli walked towards Athrun and Mia.

"C'mon, Athrun. Let's go to class early." smiled Cagalli.

"Sure. Bye Mia." quoted Athrun, then walked towards his other friends, who were snickering, leaving Mia standing there alone.

"The plan went well, I suppose?" wondered Athrun.

"Perfect." snickered Lunamaria evilly.

"Good. Let's go to class now. Mr. La Flaga (Gym teacher for all grades) will yell at us grade 12 students. You younger ones should go to class now too. Ok? Right. Bye!" said Shiho and Milly.

"Okay! Bye! See you later!" cried Shinn and Stellar, and walked to Science class.

* * *

**Gym Class for Grade 12 Students**

"Finally! A class where we all can be together." sighed Kira.

"I know... Man, I hope we're not late." grumbled Yzak.

The friends entered the gym, only to realize that they had free time.

"Free time today, guys and gals!" shouted Mr. La Flaga.

"Yes!" squealed Cagalli, and raced towards the pool with the others following.

"Mr. La Flaga, I need to go wash my hair... There's lice in there!" screamed Mia urgently.

Shiho, Milly, Lacus, and Cagalli all snickered, while Yzak, Dearka, Kira, and Athrun snorted.

"Alright. You are excused, Miss. Campbell." replied Mr. La Flaga.

"Thanks!" squealed Mia, and ran towards her room.

"Looks like our plan will be even better now..." whispered Lacus, recieving nods from her friends.

"Anyways, let's swim!" cheered Dearka, and changed and dove into the pool, followed by his friends.

"Hey! Milly! You splasher!" hissed Dearka, getting splashed by Miriallia.

Milly just splashed Dearka again, making the girls giggle.

"Alright, you asked for it. SPLASH WAR!" demanded Kira, and splashed everyone... And got splashed back by 7 friends.

* * *

**Mia's Bathroom**

"God... Now I can escape that stupid class. Anyways, I still need to wash my hair." said Mia softly.

And she climbed into the bathtub after unclothing herself, and used the shampoo without noticing anything wrong with it...

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I will continue this fiction! Be ready for next chappie!_**


	5. The Evil Result

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**_Chapter 4, The Evil Result_**

**_

* * *

_After Gym Class**

"Whoa, does a girl like Mia take that long just to wash her friggin' hair?" wondered Cagalli.

"Maybe. I hope she doesn't look into the mirror though..." sighed Athrun with worry in his head.

"Ah, now you're starting to sound like me. Calm down!" snapped Cagalli, slapping Athrun on the head.

"Ouch... What did I tell you Athrun? You have to be careful with my sister!" tsked Kira.

"Oh haha. Oh, Lacus, here's a warning. If you guys ever go horny, get a big bed. Kira takes up a lot of space." mocked Cagalli, making Kira blush madly.

"Ah, thank you Cagalli for that warning! I'll get two King beds and put them together. Will that be enough?" requested Lacus, playing along.

"Nope. You still need to add a Queen bed there too." replied Cagalli, making Kira blush even more.

"Yes. I got that. Arigatou!" squealed Lacus.

"Oh, then Milly, I advise you to make sure Dearka is wearing a condum before you begin business. He's too violent for you right now." stared Yzak seriously.

"YZAK! Shiho! Make sure that you don't get him warmed up, or else a baby will come your way!" hissed Dearka.

"Oh my." cried Shiho and Milly.

"Ok,.ok! Let's stop this right now!" yelled Athrun, and everyone stopped yelling at each other or blushing.

"What should we do now? Science isn't until 15 minutes." asked Shiho.

"I don't kno---" began Kira, and was interrupted by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked a voice, which was ovbiously Mia's.

"My hair! My hair!" she sobbed.

At that exact moment, Auel, Sting, Stellar, Shinn, Mayu, Rey, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Nicol came running.

"Whoa, Lunamaria, and Meyrin. What did you put in Mia's shampoo?" said Rey, as he looked at Mia.

The poor Lacus imitater's hair was bright white, like Yzak's, but it wasn't shiney. She had also lost a huge amount of hair during the process too.

"Hehe... I used a bit of dye, and the stuff you use to clean toilets." grinned Luna.

"You're really evil, you know." said Nicol, laughing at Mia.

"I agree... Mia makes Yzak's hair look numerous and more prettier." snickered Dearka, gaining a slap from Milly.

"Ouch." muttered Dearka softly.

At that time, Mia ran to Athrun.

"Oh please Athrun! Help me! Nothing can cure me unless you join me! Please? You shouldn't be hanging out with lowerclass people anyways! It was obviously that the natural bitch changed my shampoo! I'm demanding my father to expell her!" blabbered Mia.

"Why should I help you? And Cagalli didn't do that to your shampoo. By the way, my friends are on a high class than you!" roared Athrun, and continued, "And don't let me hear you call Cagalli a natural bitch again!"

Mia began to cry, and amazingly, this made Athrun soften a little. But then Mr. Campbell came over, angry and red-faced.

"Where is Cagalli Yula Athha!" demanded Mr. Campbell.

"Over there! That stupid blonde girl, Daddy!" crowed Mia.

"You! Come here!" he roared, pointing at Cagalli.

Cagalli stepped forwards, knowing her punishment.

"YOU ARE NOW EXPELLED FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER!" he roared once again.

"Yes, sir." muttered Cagalli, and went to go get her stuff, followed by Athrun and the others.

* * *

**Cagalli's Dorm**

"Oh! Cagalli! If I thought of this, then I wouldn't have done this!" sobbed Milly.

"It's okay, Milly. And Lunamaria, and Meyrin, don't think about turning yourselves in. It'll require a huge explanation, and then you'll all get expelled." soothed Cagalli.

"Cagalli... Can I have a private chat?" asked Athrun.

"Sure. Guys, can you help me pack up while I'm with Athrun?" requested Cagalli.

"Alright." replied everyone, and helped pack up, while Cagalli followed Athrun into the bathroom.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked kindly.

"I'll... Never forget you. Please don't forget me either." Athrun stated softly.

"I won't." was the simple reply.

"Cagalli... I've been wanting to say this for a long time. I love you, and will you marry me in the future?" whispered Athrun, kneeling, and giving Cagalli a ring.

Cagalli was speechless. She never knew that this would happen. But Cagalli bite back her cries, and finally replied.

"Yes, Athrun Zala, I will marry you. And... I love you as well!" she sobbed, accepting the ring and placing it on her left hand's ring finger.

"Let's go. Kira will start to worry." smiled Cagalli, and left the bathroom with Athrun close behind her.

Kira and the others looked up when the blonde and blue-haired boy walked in. Kira scanned his sister, and saw a beautiful golden ring on her finger.

"Athrun? Cagalli?" stammered Kira, but was interrupted by cheers and screams.

"Zala and Athha are an couple!" was the cheer, and finally, when Cagalli asked them to calm down, did she take her stuff and said good-bye.

"I'll miss you guys. Phone me, eh?" she smiled.

"Yes." murmured everyone, tears starting to form.

"Alright. Good bye!" she waved, and left the school.

Athrun stood there, dazed, and hoped that she would be able to return, for he had a plan.

* * *

**At the Athha Mansion, 10 Days Later.  
**

Word had reached Lord Uzumi that his daughter was expelled. He did not get angry, but simply accepted it. Afterall, Mr. Campbell was an unfair person.

"Hi Dad, I'm back." called Cagalli as she re-entered her home for the first time in many months.

"Hello. Mr. Campbell is visiting here today for a reason I do not know." recalled the Lord.

"Hmph. Whatever." grumbled Cagalli, and sat on the sofa to wait for Mr. Campbell.

DDDDDRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

The door was opened, and Mr. Campbell entered.

"Hello, Miss. Athha. I only came to tell you are welcomed back at the school." stiffened Mr. Campbell.

"Why?" requested Cagalli.

"By the wishes of Patrick Zala. Good day, and I expect you to be back at the school by tomorrow morning." retorted Mr. Campbell, and left the mansion.

Cagalli was speechless, then told Uzumi about Athrun's proposal. Uzumi's eyes rang with delight, and phoned someone. He ended the phonecall in 5 minutes.

"Great! You were arranged to marry young Mr. Zala anyways!" Lord Uzumi said ith excitement.

"Whoot! I'm going back to school now. Drive me there, eh?" replied Cagalli, squealing with delight.

"Alright. Get in the car." commanded Lord Uzumi.

Cagalli smiled, and whispered to herself that it was going to be alright.

* * *

**Back at Dullindal High School**

Mia had called herself Athrun's official girlfriend now. But she never knew that Athrun was already engaged.

"Hey Athrun! I'm your girlfriend, right?" she smirked.

"No. You're my enemy bitch." hissed Athrun.

"It's true, Mia Bitchbell. You're his enemy now." grinned Lacus.

"How dare you..." retorted Mia, and was about to slap Lacus when someone...

* * *

**_Author's Note: Ha! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy with most of them -glares at a flaming- but please keep them up! _**

**Mia: I have white hair! And even Yzak's hair is shinier!**

**Me: I know. **

**Athrun: Hurray!**

**Lacus: Who is the someone?**

**Kira: I hope Lacus doesn't get slapped.**

**Me: Just shut up! You'll see what happens! Tip for authors: Always tell your characters to get patience. Anyways, next chappie will be up soon!**


	6. Backhand Slaps

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Nor do I own any characters.

* * *

**_Chapter 5, Backhand Slaps_**

_"How dare you..." retorted Mia, and was about to slap Lacus when someone..._**_

* * *

_** When someone blocked Mia's way and gave her a backhand slap. Mia gasped and backed away. She looked up, and pointed at the person who slapped her.

"You... You... You returned! I thought you were expelled!" shrieked Mia angrily.

"Well, Mr. Patrick Zala demanded that I regain a place at this school, so here I am. And your Mr. Campbell agreed." mocked Cagalli evilly.

"No... THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" wailed Mia, and ran away, clutching her hair, or should I say, the remains of her hair.

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Athrun, then hugged her.

"Hey Athrun. Nice to see you again." grinned Cagalli.

"Yeah. I told my father what happened, and he got flustered and phoned Mr. Campbell." said Athrun, smirking.

"Really? I think the reason why he was all flustered was because... We were supposed to be married anyhow. So you could've waited..." noted Cagalli, making her friends gasp.

"Seriously?" gaped Lacus and Kira.

"Yup. And how come I didn't get a thanks yet?" wondered Cagalli, looking at Lacus.

"Oh, whoops! Thank you!" giggled Lacus.

"It's great to have you back, Cag. The holidays are starting too." said Rey, seriously.

"I know!" squealed Meyrin and Lunamaria, jumping up and down.

"Sweet! I'm probably going back to ORB with Shinn and Stellar!" cheered Mayu, indicating her brother and the blonde beside him.

"So are we!" squealed Cagalli, indicating Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Miriallia.

"We are too!" added Auel and Sting.

"I'm going back to PLANT, to visit my family. Are any of you guys coming as well?" requested Nicol.

"I am." called Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Rey, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Athrun.

"Athrun? You're going as well?" murmured Cagalli.

"I was just joking! My Dad is staying at your mansion, you know." sighed Athrun, gazing at his fiance.

"Ok..." mumbled Cagalli, clearly confused.

"Let's go inform the principal where we're staying during the hols." noted Yzak, and spun around to the school with his buddies following him.

* * *

**Mr. Dullindal's Office**

"Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Rey, Lunamaria, and Meyrin are going back to PLANT. Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Miriallia, Mayu, Shinn, Stellar, Auel, and Sting are returning to ORB." recited Mr. Dullindal, then added, "Is that correct?"

He recieved nods from everyone in the group.

"Alright. You may go." ushered Mr. Dullindal, shooing them out of his office.

"Come on. The Treaty Holidays officially start!" cheered Athrun.

* * *

**Outside**

"Athrun! Honey!" squeaked Mia as soon as she saw Athrun walk out of the school.

"What?" asked Athrun, irritated.

"I asked my father whether you could come to our house, and he said yes! You HAVE to come! No 'buts'!" cooed Mia evilly.

"Sorry, I'm going to ORB with my fiance," here, Athrun indicated Cagalli, "and staying at her mansion with my father."

Mia gasped at the mention of 'fiance', then she pouted.

"No! You're mine! You cannot get married to a Natural bitch!" she whined.

Cagalli had enough. She strided up to Mia, and gave her two backhand slaps, then ran away, pushing Athrun out of the way.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted, then followed Cagalli back into the school.

"Looks like we're going to hatch another revenge strike." whispered Milly, and everyone else agreed.

"Okay, Mia, just leave us alone. Including Athrun." sniffed Lacus, then left to grab some books from her locker, followed by all her fellow friends.

"I'm not going to let that Natural bastard get me... I'll take Athrun back to my side... I'll do anything!" cackled Mia evilly, then she left to go collect stuff from her ugly dorm.

* * *

**Cagalli's Dorm**

"Cagalli! Please! Wait!" pleaded Athrun, still chasing Cagalli.

"Please Athrun! Don't you realize I had enough! I can't stand it when Mia pops here and there! Why can't you just tell your father about this? I don't feel comfortable around you anymore!" Cagalli sobbed, turning to face Athrun at last.

Athrun was surprised. He had actually made Cagalli cry...

"Shit! Kira is going to kill me for making her cry!" whined Athrun out loud.

"Ha! Joking! That was just an excuse for slapping Mia! Haha!

"What! Oh, I'll get revenge!" warned Athrun, and tickled her to death.

* * *

**Lockers**

"Man! So much homework this holiday!" moaned Stellar.

"I know! We have to bring back 15 books!" agreed Lacus.

"15! We only have to take home 10. But still! That's a crappy huge amount!" complained Shinn angrily.

"Hey guys!" waved Mia.

Her plan was to grow friendly with these stupid bastards, and then warm towards Athrun. She was certain this would work.

"Hi Mia." murmured Cagalli, who had returned to her locker after a tickling war with Athrun.

"Hello Cagalli." replied Mia, trying to keep her anger in.

Suddenly, Cagalli smiled.

"Here's your Treaty **(A/N:The holidays are to celebrate the treaty that were formed. This replaces Christmas, but no-one gives gifts...)** present!" Cagalli squealed, and backhand slapped Mia 5 times.

"What the... I hate you!" wailed Mia, and ran back to her dorm.

"Good one, Cag." complimented Nicol, clapping.

"Thanks very much." bowed Cagalli.

"The school is closing now. Please leave immediately. Thank you, and have a great holiday!" announced the PA.

"Ok. Bye guys!" cried the ORB pooper **(A/N: My word for the people who live in ORB)**

"Bye!" called the PLANT warriors, then the two groups departed.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry for taking such a long time to update! Merry Late Christmas!_**

**Mia: My cheeks are so sore!**

**Me: Muahahahahah---**

**Mia: I'll get you, you !**

**Me: AHHHHHH! ...**


	7. Weird Holidays, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any songs played inside any of the two shows.

* * *

_**Chapter 6, Weird Holidays, Part 1  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Groups in this Chapter:**

Stellar, Mayu, and Shinn stay at the Asuka's old household.

Kira, Miriallia, and Lacus stay at the orphanage.

Auel and Sting go back to their old house that they shared with Stellar.

Nicol, Dearka, Rey, and Yzak live in a huge apartment.

Shiho, Lunamaria, and Meyrin also live in an apartment.

Cagalli and Athrun reside in the Athha mansion.

* * *

**Asuka Household**

"Ah! Look! I still have my diary here! And nothing is missing!" squealed Mayu, entering her room for the first time in weeks.

"Ah, are you sure no-one looked in your sweetie little diary to find out who you like? Hm? Are you sure?" mocked Shinn evilly.

"Shut up! Don't get your sister worried!" scolded Stellar loudly, and whacked Shinn hard on the head.

Mayu looked around. Her room was still the same. There was her bed in the corner, with all her stuffed toys on it. She smiled. Then she remembered what was missing.

"Shinn. Shinn! SHINN!" she wailed loudly.

"What is it?" gasped Shinn, running into Mayu's room.

"Where... Where is Mom and Dad?" Mayu shuddered, looking for answers.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed Stellar, and Mayu and Shinn ran into the kitchen, were she was looking around.

"Stellar! What is it?" asked Shinn, looking around.

"B-b-blood..." said Stellar weakly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Mayu and Shinn.

"Oh... Please... No!" mourned Shinn, looking at the blood.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and made everyone in the kitchen jump. Shinn gulped, and opened the door cautiously, and saw...

* * *

**Neider and Oakly Household**

"Man! We still have all our stuff here! Look! Our basketball!" murmured Auel, looking at his little house.

"Shut up and get inside. It's hot out here." commanded Sting, pushing Auel inside the house.

"AAAHHH!" hollered Auel, stariing a the picture on the wall.

"What?" hissed Sting, glancing at Auel angrily.

"Who da heck is dat?" responded Auel.

"Whoa..." muttered Sting, and touched it and screamed.

Auel glanced at Sting, and jumped off the chair he was sitting on.

"Sting... What happened to you?" muttered Auel...

* * *

**Orphanage**

"Ah! There's The Orphanage! Come on!" hurried Lacus, grabbing Milly's and Kira's hand.

"Konnichiwa!" called Milly, as she entered the little palace.

There was no reply. Nothing moved, and all the windows were closed. Everything seemed brand new, no a speck of dust on them.

"Where is everyone?" wondered Kira, as he strolled around the house.

"Beats me." replied Lacus, looking around slowly.

"What's thi--- AH!" Milly hollered, and got choked by someone, who Kira and Lacus recognised as...

* * *

**The PLANT Boys' Apartment**

"Whoot! Lookie here! My old crush's picutre!" grinned Yzak, showing them a picture of an ugly girl with braces.

"Whoa... That's freaky..." grumbled Rey, taking the picture and examining it.

"Seriously, I never even knew you have an old girlfriend! I thought a person would die if they had to be your girlfriend..." mocked Dearka, and getting a slap from Yzak.

"Yeah, me too. And that," Nicol agreed, nodding to Yzak slapping Dearka, "is a reason why. Yzak is plainly too violent."

"What's the girl's name? Yzakkgirl?" grinned Rey, looking at the picture for a long time.

"As a matter of fact, NO! Her name is Asuka Mayu." laughed Yzak, making Nicol stop, and faint.

* * *

**The PLANT Girls' Apartment**

"Ugh! Who was the last person to leave this place?" groaned Shiho, holding up a pair of panties.

"Whoops! Gomen!" giggled Meyrin, and took the panties.

"Disgusting, Mey! That's seriously stupid! Did you have sex here or something? This place is a mess!" hissed Lunamaria, looking at the place angrily.

The whole place was filled with clothes.

"Well, of course not! I hate the boys at our school, except Auel and our friends!" shouted Meyrin, and tripped and fell.

* * *

**ORB Mansion**

"Hi Dad! Hi Mr. Zala!" greeted Cagalli as soon as she walked inside her mansion.

"Whoa, your mansion is almost as big as mine!" gasped Athrun as he looked around.

"Really? Cool! Hey, Dad? Are you there! Mr. Zala!" worried Cagalli, as she started to look around.

"They aren't here, but I am... Sweetheart..." whispered a voice, and grabbed Cagalli away.

"CAGALLI!" screamed Athrun, and watched as his fiance was torn away.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry for long update, and sorry for this boring chapter. It'll be better next one, I think. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter,_**  



	8. Weird Holidays, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Oh what the hell! I don't own ANY anime shows!

* * *

**_Chapter 7, Weird Holidays_**_** Part 2

* * *

**_

**Asuka Household**

_The doorbell rang suddenly, and made everyone in the kitchen jump. Shinn gulped, and opened the door cautiously, and saw..._**  
**

And saw...

"Shinn! Mayu! Stellar!" cooed Mrs. Asuka, hugging all three of them at once.

"Mom! There's BLOOD in the kitchen! Blood! Somebody DIED!" hollered Mayu, summoning the strength she had left over (her mom was choking her quite badly).

Now of course, 'die', 'died', 'death', are Stellar's block words. She's a normal Natural, only that she still has remains of her Extended parts left. So eventually, Stellar broke down.

"D-d-die? I d-d-don't want t-t-to d-d-die! P-p-please! I-I-I don't w-w-want to DIE!" Stellar sobbed.

"Stellar! Don't worry! We're here! We're going to protect you! Stellar! Calm down! You're not going to die!" Shinn screamed.

Stellar calmed down, but then saw a snake slithering out of Mrs. Asuka's shopping bag. Sadly, Stellar had a fear of snakes.

"AAAHHHHHH! A SNAKE! AAAHHHHHH!" shrieked Stellar, and started to run around the place.

Mayu heard the warning too late, and had the snake climbing up her legs. What happened next, could only cause more chaos.

"AAAHHH! SHINN! MOM! STELLAR! SNAKE!" Mayu wepted, staying still of fear.

"HOLD ON!" shouted Shinn, and reached up Mayu's skirt to grab the snake, only to get whacked.

"PERVERT! GET OFF, SHINN!" Mayu hissed and kicked Shinn off, along with the snake in his shirt.

"OH MY FIN' GOD! IT'S DOWN MY FRIGGIN' SHIRT! SOMEONE!" Shinn moaned, and quickly started to jump around.

The snake flew out, and Mrs. Asuka caught it, doubling up with laughter.

"Mom! Be careful!" warned Mayu.

"Snake! Snake might kill Mrs. Asuka! Please drop it!" begged Stellar.

"MOM! WATCH OUT!" roared Shinn.

But Mrs. Asuka simply kept laughing. The snake looked at them, with a face similar to a person's face when they've been laughing a lot.

"Oh guys! Meet the new Asuka family member! Asuka Aodaishou! Say hi, Aodaishou!" giggled Mrs. Asuka.

Stellar, Shinn, and Mayu gaped, with their mouths wide open.

"What?" hissed Aodaishou.

The three fainted.

* * *

**Neider and Oakly Household**

_"Sting... What happened to you?" muttered Auel..._

Sting was covered in paint. Red paint, blue paint, purple paint. He was a total mess!

"THIS DARN PICTURE IS STILL FIN' WET! MY FRIGGIN HECK!" groaned Sting, glaring at Auel.

Auel began to snigger.

"THAT IS NOT FRIGGIN' FUNNY!" huffed Sting, and went to take a bath.

"Jeez. You don't have to be so mean." grumbled Auel as he looked at the painting.

"Hey! It's Stellar!" mumbled Auel as he took a careful look at the painting of Stellar, and continued, "It's not bad! Who dr---"

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE TODAY!" moaned Sting, and he came back outside with not green hair, but white.

Auel started to gasp, then screamed.

"NO STING! WHY? WHY YOU! WHY NOT MIA!" cried Auel.

"I don't know! ASK SOMEONE ELSE, IDIOT!" mourned Sting right back.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Sting's hair, and pulled. It went straight off, making Auel scream even more.

"Haha! Did I get you guys?"

It was no-one else but Neo. Auel and Sting merely fell over.

"Did I go too far?" wondered Neo as he looked at the two buddies, on their faces.

* * *

**The Orphanage**

_"What's thi--- AH!" Milly hollered, and got choked by someone, who Kira and Lacus recognised as..._

"Andrew! Stop choking Miriallia at once!" commanded Lacus sternly.

Andrew did not let go, and Milly was starting to turn red in the face.

"ANDREW! LET GO!" hissed Kira, and strided towards Andrew and Milly.

"Nope. Not until you give me a condum! Or a tampon!" snorted Andrew.

Milly stopped thrashing around, Lacus stopped cursing, and Kira stopped himself from killing Andrew.

"W-w-what did you s-s-say?" whispered Kira.

"I won't let Aunty Milly go until you give me a condum or a tampon!" replied Andrew.

"WHAT! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" shouted Lacus angrily.

"No it's not." said Andres scornfully.

"What the heck do you need it for?" asked Milly quietly.

"I want to try to have 'it' with Jenny, but I don't want to get her pregnant." laughed Andrew.

Milly collasped, Lacus choked and fell to the floor, while Kira just stood there, gaping at Andrew.

"JUST JOKING! WELCOME HOME!" as the shout from the weird little boy.

Kira had enough. He passed out immediatly.

"Andrew! I told you not to say something sick like that!" scolded Reverend Malchio.

"Whoops." muttered Andrew, then ran away.

* * *

**The PLANT Boys' Apartment**

_"As a matter of fact, NO! Her name is Asuka Mayu." laughed Yzak, making Nicol stop, and faint._

"Why did Nicol faint?" asked Rey, staring at the green haired boy.

"I don't know. I was just joking." said Yzak.

"AH HA! I know! Nicol likes Mayu! So when you said that you dated Asuka Mayu, he thought that he would be Mayu's first boyfriend!" grinned Dearka.

Nicol woke up and slapped Dearka angrily, blushing furiously.

"What the heck was that for?" snapped Dearka, then said, "We all know you have a crush on Mayu, so don't try to hide it!"

"N-n-no! I don't!" whispered Nicol.

The phone rang, and Yzak picked it up.

"Huh? Oh... Okay. Nicol, phone for you."

"Mine! Mayu!" Nicol gasped.

"Yeah, it's me. I have a bad cough, so my voice is a bit low."

"Oh, hope you get better. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yup. I feel great!"

Nicol, after he heard Mayu say she felt good, he realized Rey was missing. Then he heard Mayu talk again.

"Ha! Finally realized I'm missing, Nicol! It's just me, Rey! LOL!"

Nicol had enough. He screamed and ran outside, only to collide into a wall.

"Ouch."

* * *

**The PLANT Girls' Apartment**

_"Well, of course not! I hate the boys at our school, except Auel and our friends!" shouted Meyrin, and tripped and fell._

"Awww... That has to hurt." giggled Shiho.

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I say so!"

"I'm older than you, so I can do whatever I want."

"Ugh! Luna! Help me!"

"Nope. No luck.

"Ha! Even your sister won't help you!"

"Ugh! I hate you Luna, and Shiho!"

"You can't, I'm your sis."

"Well too bad. I detest you!"

"Shut up!" screamed Shiho, dirven mad by this fight.

"All right. Let's go eat lunch. I bought some noodles from the store 1 hour ago." stated Luna.

"Ok." squealed Shiho, and just grabbed a box from Luna.

"Here's yours." murmured Luna, passing a box to Meyrin.

"Thanks."

Meyrin opened her box, only to find worms and dirt. She fell off her chair, and broke her back.

"Now that's what I call 'ouch'." snickered Shiho.

"I agree." was Luna's response.

* * *

**ORB Mansion**

_"CAGALLI!" screamed Athrun, and watched as his fiance was torn away._

"AHHH! Athrun!" wailed Cagalli, trying to pry herself from this person.

"Hold still, Baka!" grunted the person.

"DAD!" gasped Cagalli as she finally recognized the voice.

"Finally. Like the little skit?" grinned Uzumi.

"Hell no." was Athrun's reply.

"I see my son hasn't changed a single bit, eh?" snickered Patrick.

"Hi Dad! How come I never knew I was engaged to Cagalli!"

"I never knew either. Dad? What's the reason?"

The dads looked blank. Then ran to the balcony and jumped off.

"Ok. That was... DAD! NO!" moaned Cagalli, as she realized what they had done.

"Whoa... Long way down." Athrun said, and earned a slap from Cagalli.

"T-t-this i-i-isn't a funny m-m-matter!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long update. Piano, homework, and school are getting me down. Anyways, hope you guys will wait for the next chapter!**_

**Cagalli: DAD!**

**Athrun: DAD!**

**Me: Hey! Where did you guys come from! -shoves them away- Eh hehehe... Just ignore that. Stay tuned for next chapter! **


	9. Weird Holidays, Part 3

Disclaimer: Moi don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

_**Weird Holidays, Part 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Asuka Household**

_The three fainted._

**-1 day later-**

Shinn woke up, his sight all blurried. He shook his head and got up. He realized he was in his own bedroom, with two beds on either sides of his bed. Those two beds accompanied Mayu and Stellar. Shinn struggled to remember what happened, and what he did remember, he jumped with fright at the memory. A noise shook him out of his thinking. Mayu had just gotten up, so did Stellar.

"Hey Mayu, and hey Stellar." whispered Shinn, still shaking with fear at his memories.

"Hello pervert." was Mayu's reply.

"You still remember, Mayu?" asked Stellar, yawning.

"How could I forget? Aodaishou scared the living daylights out of me. I mean, he can talk!" moaned Mayu angrily.

"I wonder where Mom got him." wondered Shinn quietly.

"Hey! In 3 more days, we're going back to Dullindal High School! Hurray!" squealed Stellar happily.

"Thank God, this Treaty holiday is only 1 week. I can't stand 2 weeks of Aodaishou." said Mayu, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Asuka came in, holding Mr. Talking Snake.

"AAAHHHHHH!" was the trio's response.

"Oh guys! Don't worry! I won't put him under your bed!" soothed Mrs. Asuka.

"Phew!" sighed Shinn.

"I'll be putting him on your night table!"

"Oh God..." hissed Shinn, making Aodaishou hiss back at him.

"If you don't like that, I'll sssleep on your bed! With you!" Aodaishou hissed back.

"Ok, never mind!" cried Shinn loudly.

"Then it's settled. I'll bring the tank up, along with your lunches." said Mrs. Asuka.

When Mrs. Asuka left, Shinn burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Shinn?" asked Stellar.

"Is it because of Aodaishou?" worried Mayu.

"No! I missed breakfast!"

Mayu and Stellar fell back on their beds.

"Seriously, Shinn, you really freaked me out." sighed Stellar angrily, and smacked him.

"Ow."

"You're darn right that you said 'ow'... Pervert." muttered Mayu angrily.

It was quite obvious that she still couldn't stand the horrid memories of the day before. She now glared at Shinn as if he was Aodaishou himself. Shinn noticed her glare and started to fret around.

"Um... Mayu? Can you p-p-please stop g-g-glaring at m-m-me?" Shin stuttered softly.

"Not until you say 'sorry', bro."

"Okay. Sorry for that little incident."

"Apologozed accepted."

Then Aodaishou came in, slithering, with Mrs. Asuka after him, holding a tank. She placed it on the night table beside Shinn's bed. Then left to get their lunches.

"Hey, erm. Aodaishou? How can you talk?" Mayu asked timidly.

"Me? Ah, you sssee... I was just an ordinary sssnake, non-talking and not normal at all. Until thisss ssstupid perssson called Yuuna ssslipped this pill into my food, which was intended for Humansss, but not animalsss. I guesss he wanted to sssee what would be the resssult. The resssult? Well, it'sss a talking sssnake." announced Aodaishou sadly, then said, "I do wisssh to become normal again, oh yesss."

"Oh my God! Aodaishou, I'm so sorry for being so cruel to you! I just... was scared! I have a slight phobia of snakes, you see. But you seem friendly enough now, and I do feel sorry for you!" wailed Stellar.

"Me too!" added Mayu and Shinn.

"It'sss okay. You guysss treated me better than anyone elssse did too. I am grateful for that." replied Aodaishou.

"Friends?" asked the trio, who were staring at him intently.

"Friendsss." agreed Aodaishou.

* * *

**Neider and Oakly Household**

_"Did I go too far?" wondered Neo as he looked at the two buddies, on their faces._

**-1 day later-**

"Sting?"

"AUEL! Finally! You woke up! I was worrying about being stuck with Neo forever!" complained Sting joyfully.

"Hey! You have your green hair back!" noted Auel, remembering what happened the day before.

"Exactly. It was just a colour change thingy, nothing that bad."

"Why did I faint then?"

"No idea."

"... Um... Can't wait 'til school starts?"

* * *

**The Orphanage**

_"Whoops." muttered Andrew, then ran away._

**-2 days later-**

Kira woke up with a blurry vision. He tried to remember what had happened, and what he remembered, made him shudder with disgust.

"Where did Andrew learn those things?" Kira wondered curiously.

"Kira! Finally! We woke up yesterday!" chuckled Lacus happily, and poked Kira on the back.

"Lacus! Milly! You're alright then!"

"Of course we are! Get up! We're going downstairs to lecture the kids! We need you too!" announced Milly loudly.

"Alright. See you in 1 minutes." started Kira, and did all the morning activites. Then met up with Lacus and Milly, and skipped downstairs.

"Hi Auntie Lacus! Hello Auntie Miriallia! Hey Uncle Kira! Look what I found! A tampon and a condum!" giggled Jenny.

"The condum is very circular, and it's a tube! The tampon has a lil' sting after it! HAHA! Like a kite! But then you stick this up a wom---" laughed Andrew before Kira slapped him.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" roared Kira angrily, seriously pissed off.

"We're just trying to surprise you, Uncle Kira." muttered Jenny sadly.

"And have 'it'." added Andrew, and recieved a smack from Milly this time.

* * *

**The PLANT Boys' Apartment**

_"Ouch." _

"Nicol, you alright? I was just joking! I didn't even know who Mayu was before!" commented Yzak quickly.

"Really? Phew!" sighed Nicol, rubbing his sore nose.

"Oooh! So it IS true! Nicol likes Mayu! Nicol and Mayu, sitting in his car. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes 'it', then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" sang Dearka, dodging Nicol's feeble attacks.

"Um, Dearka? Isn't it supposed to be the marriage first, then 'it'?" asked Rey, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yes. But it's my version, so... Yeah." stuttered Dearka.

"Seriously... I miss school." sighed Yzak.

"More like you miss Shiho."

"WHO SAID THAT!"

"Not us..."

* * *

**The Plant Girls' Apartment**

Let's just say... They aren't here right now. :P

* * *

**ORB Mansion **

_"T-t-this i-i-isn't a funny m-m-matter!"****_

"Cagalli! What do we do now?"

"I don't know!"

**_DING DONG_**

"Who's getting it?" stammered Athrun.

"Both of us." stated Cagalli bravely, and went to the door with Athrun beside her.

"Now this is why I love you so much... You're SO brave." whispered Athrun.

Cagalli ignored him and opened the door. And who was it? The practical jokers. Uzumi and Patrick. Cagalli and Athrun... Fainted.

* * *

**_Me: I know, this chapter sucked. Too bad. :P Anyways, I already started the next chapter, so hopefully the next one will be out soon. :P_**

**Cagalli: ...**

**Lunamaria: WHEE!**

**Meyrin: Boo!**

**Me: Seriously, go away! I wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned! __** _**  
**_

_****_


	10. Back To School

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Or anything related... Example anime shows. :P

* * *

**_Chapter 9, Back To School..._**

* * *

**Back At Dullindal High School**

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" chuckled Cagalli, looking at everyone to see if they had changed.

"That's really true, sis!" laughed Kira as he also looked around at all his friends.

"So... What did you do during the short holidays?" asked Shiho.

"We got a new pet." commented Shinn, followed by a nod from Mayu.

"What kind is it?" asked Lunamaria eagerly.

"Snake. A really cool one." answered Mayu cheerfully.

"A snake? You've got to be kidding! Snakes are SO creepy!" whined Meyrin really loudly.

"This one is nice..." added Stellar softly.

"I've never heard of a nice snake, Stellar, so stop the nonsense." scolded Sting angrily.

"I'm sorry, Stellar, Shinn, and Mayu, but it's true. I have never heard of a nice snake!" whispered Lacus.

"Snakes are nice... I used to have one, it died." sighed Cagalli, and recieved nudges from her pals.

"They aren't! They slither around, and that movement is quite freaky!" complained Yzak.

"Oh, so is Yzak scared of snakes?" teased Dearka.

"It's probably just a slight phobia. Unlike one of our green haired pals who is majorly scared of _someone_..." snickered Rey.

"Huh? Nicol is scared of something? Now this I got to know!" squealed Miriallia.

"I'm not scared! Shut up, Rey!" hissed Nicol really angrily.

"Oh shoot! Classes are starting! We SO have to go!" screamed Auel wildly.

His friends looked at the clock and there was no more talk. Everyone dashed to their classes, gasping for breath as soon as they got in, and the bell rang 1 millisecond later.

"Phew! Not late." were the only words that came out of their mouths.

* * *

**_After The Morning_**

"Awww! So much homework!" groaned Athrun, as he kicked some chairs around.

"Calm down. It's only 5 pages!" snorted Cagalli as she looked at her fiancee.

"That's SO much!" argued Athrun and then the "happy" couple started fighting.

"Please! Athrun! Cagalli! STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Shiho, but the couple continued.

"Man, they can really fight." commented Mayu wearily.

"I totally agree..." sighed Nicol.

"If they do, then they're not a match for each other!" giggled Mia as she joined them.

"Mia! Go away!" snarled Yzak angrily and showed her his fist, but just got a high pitched giggle back.

"I don't have to, after all, Athrun really belongs with me. He knows that, he's just pretending with that Natural, slimey, bitch." whispered Meer dangerously.

"What did you say?" asked Kira in a deadly voice.

"I have no intention of telling you, Yamato, who's parents are Natural pieces of crap." snickered Meer and just strutted away.

"Why that little..." mumbled Dearka, clearly pissed.

"Just leave her be... She's nothing more than a copier." sniffed Cagalli, who had stopped fightingwhen Meer came.

"How dare that little freak say I'm pretending around Cagalli! That is such a big lie!" roared Athrun, who had also stopped fighting, and heard everything the copycat said.

"Oh, so you aren't pretending?" wondered Cagalli outloud, with her eyebrows raised.

"You know I'm not pretending, Cagalli!" retorted Athrun.

"How do I know, Zala?"

Athrun was stung. Cagalli only called him Zala when she really loathed him. He guessed she must really be pissed at him right that moment.

"Cagalli, please don't be like this..."

"Like what? Like a Natural bitch?Well, unfortunately, I am a Natural so I can't help it." wailed Cagalli and ran back to her dorm.

"Ohcrap." muttered Athrun, and he leaned against a wall, thinking over what just happened.

"Come on, let's just leave him be for now." whispered Lacus, and they all left for an early lunch.

* * *

**Cagalli's Dorm**

"Cagalli! You idiot! Why did you act like that down there!" scolded Cagalli as she thought over what had just happened.

_**Cagalli's POV**_

I was so cruel to him! Why did I do that?I knew that Meer was just saying her load of junk again, so why did I take that so seriously? Oh my God... I really should say sorry to Athrun, but is he mad at me? Will he want to speak to me again? Oh why Cagalli? Why did I do that? Sheesh... Now I'm really doomed...

* * *

**Athrun's Dorm**

**_Athrun's POV_**

Why did Cagalli act like that towards me? Does she hate me now? Does she believe Meer's words? Oh I really wish to know... Why can't she realize Meer was just trying to break us up? Should I ask her? Or does she hate me so much that she doesn't even want to look at me? Oh... I wish I could speak to her again...

* * *

**_Hallway (5 hours later... School is over)_**

**Normal POV**

"Hey! Look! It's Cagalli!" gasped Stellar as she spotted the blonde walking down the hallway towards them.

Athrun looked up, and sure enough, there was his fiancee.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Cagalli cheerfully.

"Nothing much. Are you okay? I mean... With what happened before?" whispered Shiho timidly.

At first, everyone thought Cagalli was crying, but as they looked closer, they saw she was zoned out.

"Sis? You... Alright?" questioned Kira loudly, trying to snap her out of it.

Cagalli started, but then said, "Oh, I'm okay. And about before... Let's just forget about it... I guess I was a bit too... I'll just say I overacted."

Athrun jumped with glee, and hugged Cagalli so hard, she couldn't breath.

"Athrun? P-p-please stop k-k-killing me, p-p-please?" stuttered Cagalli, trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you liked that! Yeah, I know, I rushed it but please bear with me! _**

**_Next chapter: A fight commences! _**


	11. The Fight Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... What the heck, I don't even own anything that's related to anime!

* * *

_**Chapter 10, The Fight Starts**_

_**

* * *

**_**Saturday Morning**

_Cagalli's MSN Screen_

Cag: hey every1

Pink Princess: hi wassup cagalli?

Freedom: hi

Milly: hullo every1, i'm fine

Cag: i'm great... just really tired though

Freedom: am i like, the only member of the Boyeux family here?

Justice: not anymore

Cag: hey athiewathie!

Milly: nice name for him!

Pink Princess: i totally agree!

Freedom: LMAO!

Justice: shut up... that ain't funny, cag

Cag: where's yzak, dearka, and shiho?

Yzak-Killer: meh here

Milly: nice name, shiho

Yzak-Killer: thanxs

Yzak: wtf? ill rlly beat da hell outta u

Dearka: like you can, mommas boy, u got pwned by shiho two days ago!

Cag: really? lol, yzak got burned by a girl

Freedom: whoa, dat's really weird!

Justice: i agree wit kira

Milly: i totally agree

Pink Princess: yzak, i seriously advise u to change ur name to shiho-killer then

Shiho-Killer: thanx, i did

Dee: like meh new name?

Cag: DEE! wtf what name is dat?

Milly: dat's so embarrasing! take it down!

Dee: no way!

Justice: hey, wanna go to the mall 2day? if so, meet me at the minerva mall at 2, k? bi

_Everyone else:_ k!

* * *

**Two Hours Later, at Minerva Mall**

"Shiho! You better change your MSN name as soon as we leave Minerva mall!" screamed Yzak as soon as he spotted Shiho.

"No way! It's true, anyways! YOUR MSN name is totally wrong! You can never even touch me!" yelled Shiho right into Yzak's face.

"Hey, hey, guys, break it up!" snapped Milly.

Dearka hastened to stop Yzak from punching Shiho in the nose, while Cagalli quickly rushed to pull Shiho back from kicking Yzak in the 'up the butt and around the corner'.

"My, my, today everyone seems a bit hyper." sighed Lacus softly.

"Uh huh... I really agree." muttered Athrun, who had apparently not forgotten 'Athie Wathie'.

"What do you mean? Yzak and Shiho fighting is perfectly normal!" exclaimed Kira in surprise.

"Yes, but have you even seen Yzak aiming for Shiho's nose? Or Shiho aiming for the you-know-where? Come on Kira! You should realize that today must be a bit weird!" hissed Cagalli, still trying to restrain Shiho.

"Or have you seen them put up such a big fight?" groaned Dearka, who was having a lot of trouble holding Yzak back.

"Hold on, Cagalli, and _Dee_. I want to take a picture of this." said Milly, and snapped a picture.

"ATHIE WATHIE!" came a scream, causing everyone to stop fighting.

Athrun sweatdropped and turned around _real_ slowly, and got hugged by Meer.

"MEER! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" roared Athrun angrily.

Meer faked puppy eyes and purred, "Aw, come on, Athrun sweetie, you know you love me and not that Natural bitch..."

Cagalli was about to retort when Yuuna hugged her from behind.

"Ah, my little honey bunny! I knew you loved me and my hugs... Now don't deny it..." Yuuna whispered seductively.

"YUUNA! YOU BASTARD!" Cagalli shrieked and kicked Yuuna in the place where Shiho was about to kick Yzak in.

"Great job, sis!" chuckled Kira and was about to congratulate her when Fllay jumped into his arms.

"F-F-Fllay! Please get off me! Fllay! GET OFF ME!" pleaded Kira angrily, he was not really good at pushing girls away.

"Kira-kun... Please don't ever leave me alone again... It was so scary... Promise to protect me, okay, Kira?" shivered Fllay, who was hiding an evil smile from Kira.

"Fllay... You must know that I'm already with Lacus... Please get off me!"

"I knew it! You're just mean to me because I'm a Natural, is that it? Is it!"

"Fllay! I'm nice to people that don't try to break up my own relationships!"

"..." Fllay was silent, then she wailed, "Please Kira-kun! I always loved you! Please, please, don't leave me..."

Lacus was trying hard not to march up there and take Kira away, but her instincts got the better of her. She marched up to the crying Fllay and the confused Kira.

"Fllay, please do not take my words as harsh ones, but I am only trying to make a point. Kira is with me, and I'm quite confident that he'll never be with you. Now get off him, Fllay, and leave us alone." Lacus announced and pushed Fllay away.

"You..." muttered Fllay but was interrupted by Cagalli's wails of horror.

Kira spun around to see what was happening, and almost fainted at what he saw. Yuuna was touching Cagalli's bottom. Now that really got Kira angry. First Meer comes along, then Yuuna, then Fllay pounced on him, and now Yuuna was invading Cagalli's personal space. He went up to Yuuna and gave him a kick in the stomach, kicking him back 2 metres. Then he helped Cagalli up, checking to see if she was alright.

"You okay, sis?"

"Yeah, just a bit shocked. Hey, where's Athrun?"

Cagalli spun around frantically, and thankfully, to her great relief, she spotted Athrun slapping Meer. She ran up to hear what he was saying.

"And never, ever, get in my way again! Or call Cagalli a Natural bitch, because you don't even look at yourself, Meer Bitchbell!" Athrun shouted, and pushed Meer away.

"Nice one." giggled Cagalli as she approached Athrun.

"Thanks."

Miriallia was watching, and became really pissed off. She then gathered Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Lacus and Kira to tell them something. After they recieved the message, they understood.

"So... We're going to wage a war against them? Cool. Sounds fun." snickered Shiho, cracking her knuckles.

"I guess for the first time in years, I agree with Shiho." said Yzak.

"I'm in! Please count me in!" cheered Dearka, or _Dee_.

"We're in as well." added Lacus and Kira together.

"Alright. Then we'll tell Athrun and Cagalli, and the rest of the gang on MSN after we all get home from this shopping trip." smiled Milly.

"Huh! We're still goin' shoppin'?" gaped Yzak.

"Why not? We came all the way here, anyways." retorted Milly.

"What! Hey, that time was wasted by Yuuna, Fllay, and Meer. Come on..." grumbled Yzak.

"Exactly! By THEM. Not by us. Please?" persisted Milly.

By now, Athrun and Cagalli had returned to their friends, and were quite amused by the fight.

"Come on, Yzak, lighten up. It's the weekend, afterall. Come on, Milly, we're goin' in." grinned Cagalli, and all of them except for Yzak went in.

"Hey, are you guys serious?" whined Yzak, and hurried to catch up to his wild friends.

* * *

**Inside Minerva Mall**

Laughing, Cagalli dragged Miriallia in, and looked around. She gaped in horror.

"Oh, my, God!" Cagalli screamed.

Miriallia frowned in confusion, then also looked around. She jumped and shrieked 'NO!'

All the others also looked around in horror, completely frozen by this new terror. All the shop names were changed to names like, 'Campbell Clothes', or 'Books of Campbell', and even 'Meer Campbell Fashion Store'.This was enough to make anyone puke. And what was worse? Around 2 million girls AND boys were there.

"Can we please leave?" shuddered Dearka quietly.

"Sure." replied Athrun, and the 8 friends dashed out of the store, gasping for some air that wasn't 'Campbell' contaminated.

"Okay. That freaky! No wonder on the newspaper today it said, "Lots of Employees Lose Job'." remarked Cagalli.

"You know what?I think it's time to go to war." snarled Shiho angrily, and recieved nods from everyone.

"We're in."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you guys liked that... I have a lot of evil ideas for the war... -evil laugh-_**

**Kira: To war!**

**Lacus: To invade Meer!**

**Shiho: To beat the hell out of the Campbells!**

**Cagalli: To give back the Minerva Mall employees' job!**

**Athrun: To kill the last remaining members of the Campbells!**

**Dearka: To marvel at my new name, Dee.**

**Yzak and Milly: WHAT!**

**Naka (me): To kick all of you guys into bed. **

**Kira: Please review!**

**Cagalli and Athrun: And please stay tuned for Chapter 11 of Dullindal High School!**

**Everyone: See you all soon!**


	12. The Fight, Part 1

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Neither do I own anything related to it.

* * *

**_Chapter 11, The Fight Part 1_**

**_

* * *

_Sunday Afternoon, Relaxing Dorm**

Cagalli, Miriallia, Lacus, Shiho, Athrun, Dearka, Kira, and Yzak all sat on a sofa, sighing every few minutes. Finally, after what seemed like 6 hours to the 8 friends, Stellar, Shinn, Mayu, Nicol, Lunamaria, Rey, Meyrin, Auel, and Sting tumbled into the room, breathless with laughter. But they stopped as soon as they caught the looks on their elders' faces, and sat down quietly.

"I thought I told you to come at 2:50pm?" barked Miriallia, tapping her watch.

Shinn looked down, Stellar squirmed in her seat, Mayu bit her lip, Nicol shivered. Lunamaria twitched, Rey just stared straight ahead, Meyrin uttered a soft wail, Auel sighed, and Sting just looked around him nervously.

"Well, w-w-we left our d-d-dorms at 2:35pm, a-a-and was on our w-w-way down, but M-M-Meer stopped us... So..." stuttered Shinn. None of them have ever seen the elders look so hostile, even Lacus, Dearka, and Kira..

"Ah, I see. Well we were just about to talk about them." snapped Kira.

"We were?" cried Meyrin.

"Yes, we were. Now stop asking so much questions and LISTEN to Miriallia!" shouted Cagalli.

"Hold on, Cag, not so fast. Nicol, activate the door and window lock, and the sound prevention guard. We might be overheard." commanded Athrun. Nicol did as he said, very confused.

"Okay. Now, yesterday, us elders went to Minerva Mall. But what did see? We saw a Campbell Mall, replacing the old mall." hissed Miriallia, making Stellar, Mayu, Meyrin, and Lunamaria gasp in horror.

"You mean, our favourite mall!" asked Sting.

"Yes, that's what I mean, Sting. Anyhow, we decided to go for war against the following: Fllay, for annoying Kira, Yuuna, for annoying Cagalli, and lastly, Meer, for taking over Minerva Mall!" whispered Miriallia in a deadly voice.

Everyone except the older 8 were totally freaked out. Milly was usually so happy, and usually never shouted at people (although she gets angry more easily than Lacus). This Miriallia, she must be really angry, to be so... Evil.

"So, any ideas?" spat Yzak.

"Um... How about we make her really jealous of Cagalli?" suggested Rey.

"No, we need to attack all three of them. We just found out they gang up. So this will be slightly easier." sighed Dearka.

"Hey! How about me and Cagalli ask our old friends: Heine, Vino, Youlan, Rusty, and Miguel?" suggested Athrun brightly, then added, "They really hate Meer, and Heine really regrets that he helped Meer ages ago."

Miriallia thought for a bit, then nodded, and said (in a more kinder voice), "Alright. We'll meet again on Wednesday, 6:45pm, in here. Athrun and Cagalli, ask your friends, okay? And the rest of you, think about ideas. Oh, and Cag and Ath? Please tell your friends to do the same." everyone nodded, and left.

* * *

**Talia Garden (another one of the school's garden)**

Cagalli and Athrun looked around in the garden, knowing that their old friends LOVED to hang out here. Finally, Cagalli spotted Heine and the rest. Athrun and Cagalli quickly ran over to them. Rusty noticed them first.

"Hey! Look who it is! It's none other than the newest couple in town!" mocked Rusty, gaining laughs from everyone, including Cagalli and Athrun.

"Hey, what's up?" grinned Cagalli.

"The sky?" laughed Vino.

"Har har, very funny. Listen, are you guys on good terms with Meer, Yuuna, and Fllay?" whispered Athrun.

The other boys made disgusted faces, and Miguel pretended to barf. Then all of them did shuddering acts, which made Cagalli giggle.

"So, you guys really hate them?" Cagalli snickered.

"Well of course! That Meer bitch called me an orange! And I even helped her a few years ago!" fumed Heine angrily.

"And that stupid Fly or whatever her name was called me a brownie!" grumbled Youlan.

"A brownie!" gaped Miguel and Rusty.

"Yeah! And I wanted to punch her, but the friggin' teacher was in the way." snapped Youlan.

"Great! We wanted to ask you guys to help us and our other friends to wage a war against Meer, Yuuna, and Fllay." smirked Cagalli, then added, "You guys want to join?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Okay. Meeting in the Relaxing Dorm, at 6:45pm. Think of ideas of what we should do to them, okay? And remember, not a word to anyone else." commanded Athrun.

"Sure. We can't wait!" cackled Heine, making everyone laugh.

"Alright! See you soon!" waved Cagalli and Athrun as they both left the garden.

"This will be fun. Finally, revenge against Bitchbell, Sucklen, and Shitstar." sighed Vino happily, and everyone in their group agreed.

* * *

**Wednesday, 6:45pm, Relaxing Dorm**

"Are they here yet?" grumbled Vino.

"Be patient, Vino, okay?" snapped Shiho.

"Finally, payback at Bitchbell for calling me an orange." muttered Heine, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, at least you weren't called a brownie! Shitstar was being rascist to me!" wailed Youlan painfully.

"Psh. All of you, wait, okay? We'll get our revenge, soon." smiled Lacus.

Everything was set up. The window and door lock, and the sound prevention guard. Now they just had to wait for the late people again. Finally, Shinn popped his head in, and fainted, and all the other late people fell on top of him. Miguel and Rusty just stared, and Cagalli and Kira roared their heads off with laughter. Shinn stirred, and groaned under all the weight.

"Stop laughing and help me!" yelled Shinn angrily.

"Okay!" chuckled Athrun and helped him get up, along with all the rest of the late guys/gals.

"Anyways, while you guys were walking down here, we already thought of a great plan, created by Heine!" cried Milly, and introduced Heine, who did a mock bow.

"So, what's the plan?" everyone leaned in, as Heine told them his plan. Finally, everyone nodded, and went to do the part they were assigned.

"I can't wait to see what will happen to the slutty trio." drooled Dearka, earning a playful slap from Yzak, who was snickering.

* * *

**Thursday, Afterschool**

Cagalli went to find the trio, who were always in their meeting spot. Right in Campbell Garden (yes, the school has 4 gardens). Cagalli approached them, and smiled at them all.

"What do you want, Athha?" hissed Meer and Fllay.

"Oh, oh, it's nothing! I just wanted to see if all of you wanted to have your crush's name ingraved onto your arm!"

Meer, Fllay, and Yuuna perked up.

"Oh, and did I add this? You can add whatever design! You can add, I don't know, Meer+Athrun Perfect enemies--- I mean couples!"

Now the trio were interested.

"Where can we get this?" asked Fllay eagerly.

"Oh, my old, old, friend knows all about this! See," here Cagalli showed them her arm, which said Athrun and Cagalli, "I didn't even tell the old man! He just knew who I was going to be with!"

Meer thought, 'Maybe the old man just made a mistake. Yes, a mistake. I'm going for it' Then she said, "Come on. Let's go!" And the sluts followed Cagalli out of school grounds, into a brightly light alleyway. Cagalli pointed to an old man (who was Heine in disguise), and stopped.

"There's my friend. He's called Jiro. Go on!" Cagalli gestured, and called, "Jiro! I have three customers for you!"

Heine, who was dressed up, looked up, and beckoned the sluts closer. They approached cautiously, and Meer sat down first.

"Do me first!"

"Alright, miss. But, you have to follow these instructions! And I'm talking to all of you! Cagalli followed her instructions thoroughly, so that is why she got to be with the man of her choice! You cannot look at your tatoo until Friday, which is tomorrow. Then, for your crush to be reunited with you, you must show it to everyone, without looking at your tatoo, since you already know it's going to be your name with your crush's. Okay? Then, you can look at it. After everyone in the school sees it." Jiro croaked.

"Okay!" was the reply.

"Alright. All three of you, don't look! After I finish, I will bandage it up. Do not remove the bandage until after school, when you show everyone."

"Yes, sir!"

And Jiro got to work, working very carefully.

**1 hour later**

"Done!" You may go." bowed Jiro, and the three sluts left, not suspecting ANYTHING.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Oh, and I will update the Characters chapter, so please check that up! Thank you very much!_**

**Heine: Lol! Friday will be HILARIOUS!**

**Cagalli: Yeah! I love your idea. I already washed mine off. **

**Athrun: So you don't like me?**

**Cagalli: 'Course not. I L-O-V-E you. **

**Kira and Lacus: Awww!**

**Athrun and Cagalli: -blush-**

**Everyone else: STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **


	13. The Fight, Part 2

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny? Wow. That's a really stupid idea then.

* * *

**_Chapter 12, The Fight, Part 2_**

* * *

**Friday, First Period**

Cagalli was walking casually towards her homeroom for her first class, History, when she spotted Heine, who was also in her class.

"Heine!" shouted Cagalli, and started to run towards him. Heine looked up, and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey, what's up?" greeted Heine happily.

"Nothing much. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah. I'll tell you at lunch, okay? See you."

Cagalli nodded, and went to sit in her seat beside Lacus (everyone has different seats for each class).

"Hey, do you think the plan went well?" whispered Lacus as Cagalli sat down.

"Yup. As far as I know, Heine had fun." replied Cagalli, then shutted up as the teacher, Mr. Creusset entered the room.

"Okay, is everyone he---" began Mr. Creusset but was interrupted by Meer and Fllay arguing.

"Allstar! Campbell! Stop fighting at once! Now since this is the 15th time this week,I will change your seats. Campbell and Clyne, change." commanded Mr. Creusset, making Cagalli and Lacus gasp in horror, and Fllay and Meer snickering evilly. Then they made the exchange.

"Hello, Athha." smirked Meer evilly.

"Shut up." responded Cagalli, practically burning with anger.

"Why, hello, Clyne." sneered Fllay, practically glowing with evilness.

"Hello, Allstar."

"Okay, now we will continue with the lesson. So, can..." and the rest of the lesson went on.

**DIIIIIING!**

As soon as everyone heard the bell, they raced for the door, loaded down with homework. Cagalli and Lacus silently went to the next class; Biology.

"Great. Now I'm sitting beside Miss. Pink." grumbled Cagalli angrily.

"Hey, look at me. I'm pink." nudged Lacus softly.

"Ok, I meant Miss. Pink's copycat."

"Hehe... I'm with Miss... Ugly."

"Wow, Lacus. I feel so bad for you."

"Yup. Same to you."

And this dumb conversation continued until they entered Ms. Badgiruel's class, where Cagalli sat beside Kira, and Lacus beside Dearka. And the biologoy lesson went on. Ending with 30 pages of homework and a mini project.

"Great. Can this day get any worse?" wailed Lacus.

"Nope. 'Cause don't forget! I wonder who's name Heine put down."

Lacus gasped, she had totally forgotten about that. And that cheered her up immensely.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about that!" Lacus squealed with delight.

"Hehe, I seriously cannot wait!" Cagalli sighed.

And they continued to talk about the joke. And that day went past in a flash.

**Afterschool**

As soon as Cagalli finished putting her books in her locker, Athrun came up to her and dragged her, saying stuff about 'Meer's tatoo'. He dragged her to the garden, and Cagalli gasped at Fllay, Meer, and Yuuna.

"Whoa. Heine did a brilliant job." gaped Cagalli, and Athrun agreed, his stomach hurting with laughing so much.

On Meer's arm, it had a celtic design on it, and it said, "Meer with Athrun: Eeewww... Poor Athrun! Meer with Yuuna: Okay...! Meer with Fllay: AWESOME! Meet Dullindal High School's Lesbians!" On Fllay, it said, "Fllay with Kira: What the hell? It ain't possible! Fllay with Yuuna: Neato. Yuuna has two wives then. Fllay with Meer: Wh00t! The school's sluts and lesbians!" On Yuuna, it said, "Yuuna and Cagalli: Yuck... I'm sure Cagalli prefers a monkey instead! Yuuna and Fllay: -nods- Good pair. The slutty pair. Yuuna and Meer: TERRIFIC! The biggest slutty pair in town!"

Everyone who was looking at it was in hysterics! Finally, after 30 minutes of showing their tatoos around, the three finally looked at it themselves. Meer's jaw dropped to the floor. Fllay grabbed her hair in horror. Yuuna whined in terror. And they ran to their dorms, frantically trying to rub it off. Sadly, it was permanent.

Heine walked up to Cagalli and Athrun, who were dying of laughter.

"So, like it? It took me a LONG time."

"Great job! I mean, AWESOME job! That was really funny!" cheered Athrun.

The rest of the gang came up to them, practically choking with laughter.

"Awesome. Really awesome, Heine." grinned Miguel and Rusty.

"Thanks!" laughed Heine, as everyone started to pick him up.

**ARGH!**

Everyone collasped under Heine's weight.

"Whoa dude, how much do you weigh?" groaned Shinn and Rey.

"124 pounds. Why?" replied Heine, blushing with embarrassment.

"HUH? I only weigh 100 pounds!" gasped Kira.

Heine pretended to hide with embarrassment, making everyone laugh again.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it... I know, it's not interesting. Review please!_**

**Meer: NOOO! I don't want to marry YUUNA OR FLLAY!**

**Fllay: I SECOND THAT!**

**Yuuna: ME TOO! WHERE'S THAT JIRO DUDE?**

**Heine: Who?**

**All Three Sluts: The tatooist! Jiro!**

**Heine: Ummm... I heard he left to go to Alaska.**

**Meer: WHAT!**

**Fllay: Nooo!**

**Heine: -sighs- Phew.**

**Me: Lol! Anyways, tune in for next chapter!**


	14. New Dorms

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny! Aw... I wanted to though... NOT!

* * *

**_Chapter 13, New Dorms_**

**_

* * *

_Saturday Morning**

**Dorm 1205**

_DDDRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Wha-? Wha- goin' on?" yawns Cagalli as she wakes up from the phone.

_DDDRRRIIINNNGGG!_

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" snaps Cagalli, and picks up the damn phone, and almost got blown into the wall by the voice on the other side.

"ATHHA! TELL ME HOW TO GET THIS TATOO OFF MY ARM!" squeaks Meer so loudly that even Lacus and Miriallia got woken up.

"What's up, Cag?" they mumbled, appearing at Cagalli's door.

"Um... What tatoo?" whispers Cagalli, making a shushing gesture to Lacus and Milly.

"THAT STUPID TATOO I GOT ON THURSDAY!" screamed Meer angrily.

"Oh, that. Did I forget to mention it was permanent?" suggested Cagalli.

"WHAT! UGH!" groaned Meer and hung up, and Cagalli put the phone down.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Milly.

"Meer. She asked me how to get the tatoo off, and I told her the truth; it's permanent." replied Cagalli as she put on a red top and really light brown pants.

"Ah, oh, and here are your envelopes. It contains everything for the new term; schedules, dorm mates, class partners... Stuff like that." announced Lacus, handing everyone their envelopes, and everyone sat at the kitchen table, and opened their envelopes.

**Cagalli's Envelope:**

**Schedule:**

_Period 1: History with Ms. Ramius  
_

_Period 2: Math with Mr. Dullindal_

_Period 3: Gym with Mr. La Flaga_

_Break for 30 minutes_

_Period 4: Biology with Ms. Gladys_

_Period 5: Biology with Ms. Gladys_

_Lunch for 1 hour and 45 minutes_

_Period 6: Language (French, Japanese, ect.,) with Mr. Trine_

_Period 7: Writing with Mr. Waltfeld_

_Period 8: Reading with Aisha._

**Dorm Mates**

_Dear Miss. Athha,_

_ You are now in Dorm 5, room #2. Your 4 other dorm mates are:_

_Meer Campbell_

_Rexia Twia_

_Stellar Loussier_

_and_

_Lissy Kwao_

_Please move in after 12:00pm today. Thank you very much._

_  
Sincerely,_

_Gilbert Dullindal _

Cagalli couldn't believe it. Meer Campbell!

'Well, at least I'm with Stellar... Who's Rexia and Lissy? Oh wait, Lissy is Meer's follower... Shoot. Better avoid her. Who's Rexia Twia though? I hope she's nice. I can't stand living with 3 Athrun lovers... Other than me of course.' though Cagalli sadly.

She looked at Lacus, who was staring dumbstruck at her letter.

"Lacus? What's wrong?" asked Cagalli with concern.

"Uh... I-I-I'm with... Fllay Allstar..." whimpered Lacus, making Cagalli gasp.

"ALLSTAR! That's the same as living with Campbell!" groaned Cagalli angrily.

"Poor you guys. I'm living with this girl called Tyline, and Lorai. And with Meyrin." commented Milly, making Lacus and Cagalli stare at her with envy.

"Hey, Milly, what's wrong? You still seem so sad!" asked Cagalli with worry.

"Oh... It's just that Tyline is Tolle's girlfriend..." sighed Miriallia.

"Tolle! He's here too!" gasped Lacus.

"Yeah. He enrolled a few days ago."

"Oh man. This sucks. Anyways, Lacus, who else are you with?" Cagalli wondered.

"Other than Fllay, I'm with her friend, Charrette (pronounced Sharrette), and Lunamaria, and... Prissia. Whoever she is." replied Lacus.

"Really? I never knew Fllay had friends!" giggled Milly, making the mood slightly better.

* * *

**1:00pm, Dorm 5**

Cagalli finally finished unpacking, and went out for a snack. As soon as she walked out, she choked.

'Ew. What's this awful smell!' thought Cagalli as she went to the kitchen.

"Hi Athha. Like my makeup?" asked someone that Cagalli wished she never met.

"Campbell. And no, your makeup is disgusting! And it stinks too." added Cagalli, making Meer turn red with fury.

"Hi Cagalli! Hi Campbell." greeted Stellar as she stepped out of her room.

"Stellar!" squealed Cagalli, and Meer imitated her by squealing, "Stellar!".

Cagalli spun around, and glared at Meer. "I thought you didn't want to be like a Natural bitch like me."

That statement made Meer red with anger, she ran to her room, and at the same time, Rexia came out. She had long, light aqua-green hair, and bright green eyes.

"Uh, are you Rexia?" asked Stellar timidly.

"Yeah. You must be Stellar," Rexia pointed at Cagalli, "and you must be Cagalli." and here, she pointed at Stellar.

"It's the other way around. I'm Cagalli," corrected Cagalli, "and she's Stellar." and pointed at Stellar.

"Ooops! Sorry! It's just that you guys look sort of alike..." apologized Rexia.

"It's okay."

"Oh, who was that pink haired girl? Was that Mia?" wondered Rexia.

"Yeah. Do you like her?" answered Stellar.

"No. She expelled my brother, Rex, for absolutely no reason. She's horrid. And I met Lissy. She pushed me down on purpose too!" wailed Rexia angrily.

"Wow. She tried to get me expelled, but I'm lucky. I was able to return to school." soothed Cagalli.

"Cool! Anyways, I'm new to this school. And I'm wondering, if you could let me join you and your friends... I mean, I'll understand if you say n---" started Rexia, but Cagalli interrupted.

"Sure! Of course you can hang out with us!" grinned Cagalli, and Stellar nodded.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" cried Rexia, and hugged both Cagalli and Stellar.

"C'mon. I think they're downstairs in the Zatha Garden." smiled Stellar, and the three friends went down to the garden.

* * *

**Zatha Garden**

As Cagalli, Rexia, and Stellar walked down to the garden, Cagalli and Stellar noticed quite a number of new people. When Stellar, Rexia, and Cagalli arrived, everyone nodded, even the new people. Cagalli and Stellar introduced Rexia as their new roomate. Then Lacus and Lunamaria stood up to introduce Prissia Tiu, a short black haired girl with pink eyes. Miriallia and Meyrin then introduced Lorai Kontre, a girl with red hair put up into a ponytail, with yellow eyes. Shiho and Mayu had Ona Loni, a girl with short brown hair with light grey eyes (she also has glasses), and Briti Pina, a blonde long haired with indigo eyes. Then Kira's group introduced their roomate. Kira, Yzak, and Auel had Mike Lomp, a spikey haired boy with blue hair and blue eyes. There were no other new people.

After the new people swore upon their lives not to tell anyone of their evil plan, Miriallia told them what they needed.

"Okay, so..." and she began.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the long gap between the updates... Anyways, I'll update the Characters chapter, so you'll know who is in who's Dorm. I'll also add the new people, so you know. Thank you for reading!_**  



	15. Author's Note

This is a note...

Hi readers!

I know I haven't updated for like 5 months, but I'm really trying hard! I have a piano exam soon, so I won't be able to update the current chapter I'm working on that soon. However, I might be able to update it in about 5 or 8 days! Please bear with me, I really want to finish this fanfiction myself! Oh, and please note I changed my name to Shadow Naka.

I might be starting FullMetal Alchemist, Hana Yori Dango, and another Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny fanfiction soon! But I'll still work on Dullindal High School, of course!

Sorry for all the delays,  
Shadow Naka

P.S. Don't bother to flame me. I have too much email for that.


	16. A Brand New Day Of Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... Except pictures of course.

* * *

_**A Brand New Day Of Arguments**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sunday Morning**

On Sunday morning, as Cagalli got up and put on her normal clothes, which included a red top with khaki pants, and after she brushed her hair and washed her face, she went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Rexia and Lissy were already up, and they were arguing about who was going to cook.

"You must be demented! You're new, so how would you know anything about cooking?" screamed Lissy.

"WHAT! Just because I'm new, doesn't mean I can't cook! I used to work at a restaurant, you retard!" argued Rexia.

"Right, and I used to be Kirby!"

"Oh, wow. Where's the pinkness, then?"

"Oh my God! You don't even sense SARCASM!"

"I do, you overweight ball!"

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!"

"THEN YOU BETTER BELIEVE ME!"

"HECK NO! WHO'D BELIEVE THAT YOU USED TO WORK AT A RESTAURANT!"

"CAGALLI AND STELLAR WOULD!"

When Rexia said that, Cagalli cleared her throat, and both Rexia and Lissy stopped roaring.

"Instead of only one of you guys cooking, how about both of you guys cook?" suggested Cagalli, hoping the fight would end.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

"WHAT! ME WORK WITH THAT SEAWEED HAIRED GIRL! No thanks!" spat Lissy angrily.

"C'mon. Or else I'll cook." replied Cagalli cooly, knowing how her bad cooking skills were in rumours around the school.

"Uh... On second thought, okay." stammered Lissy, and both her and Rexia made pancakes for the rest of the dormates.

"Don't poison it, Lissy, or I'll make you and Beer Campbell eat it." warned Cagalli, earning a swift nod from Lissy.

Stellar joined Cagalli in the waiting when the pancakes were halfway done. She was wearing a beautiful blue and white dress. When the pancakes were done, Meer suddenly came out where only something that covered her breasts, and an extremely short skirt. Lissy gasped and squealed, while Stellar, Rexia, and Cagalli nearly barfed.

"Hi Athha! I'm going to ask Athrun out today. I bet you that he'll fall for me immediately!" squealed Mia.

"Yeah right. And my mom plays the role of Sango from Inuyasha." sneered Cagalli right back.

"Oh, she does? Can I have her autograph?" asked Mia innocently.

"No. She hates giving autographs to sluts."

"Oh, poor h--- Wait, Athha, what did you just say!" screamed Mia, turning red with fury.

"Are you deaf as well as slutty? Ah, then nevermind." sighed Cagalli.

"Whatever. Let's just eat." commanded Stellar, and they all sat down at the round table. During their breakfast, Mia and Cagalli kept glaring at each other. Man, if looks could kill, Mia'd be dead by now. Finally, Cagalli snapped.

"Dude, Mr. Bitchbell, stop looking at me like that!" hissed Cagalli.

"Why should I?"

"Oh. So you are male. Ewwwwwwwww... YOU'RE FRIGGIN' GAY!"

"How am I g--- WHAT THE HELL! ATHHA, YOU SHALL PAY!"

"Sure. How much do you want?"

"... ATHRUN!"

"o.O Um... wow. You think Athrun's money? You're stupider and blinder than I thought."

"Take that back!"

"Sorry, no can do, Mr. Bitchbell."

And the rest of breakfast continued like that, until Cagalli, Rexia, and Stellar finished and left the dorm. AFTER they locked their bedrooms.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Dorm # 105**

Athrun just got up, while the members of Dorm # 5 were eating. Well, he didn't get up... he fell off his bed. Ouch. He groaned, and slowly got up, and put on a white shirt and blue jeans. Then he went to go 'do his business' and wash his face and brush his teeth. Then he walked out to eat something. To his surprise,Shinn and Horace were fighting about who was able to eat the chocolate icing doughnut.

"IT'S MINE!" screamed Shinn, practically in Seed mode.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE IT'S MINE!" retorted Horace.

Athrun sighed, and just took the doughnut and ate it. Both Shinn and Horace stopped, and gaped at him. Athrun looked at them.

"What? Are you about to ask me how it tastes? Oh, I thought I'd better not tell you guys incase you guys drool all over our new floors." chuckled Athrun, making Horace and Shinn glare at him. "By the way. You could've just snatched it."

Shinn and Horace gaped at him.

At that moment, Yuuna and Heine came out of their rooms, and both went for the caramel icing doughnut.

"It's mine." said Heine in a deadly voice.

"No, it's mine." replied Yuuna.

"Fine. Take it then." snapped Heine, and went for a strawberry filling one.

Athrun was a bit curious of why Heine let him have that doughnut. So when Shinn, Heine, and Athurn went out after breakfast, Athrun asked him about it.

"Oh. I slipped in a poisonous drug in there. Well... It's not poisonous, just makes the eater really sleepy and ill." said Heine in a matter of fact tone.

"Oooh... Nice one!" cheered Shinn, and Athrun couldn't help it but grinned.

"Yeah, I suspected something. Usually you'd fight until one of you guys were dead." laughed Athrun.

"True. I just went for the one Yuuna wanted. I hate caramel..." sighed Heine, making his buddies roar with laughter.

"Wait. But how did you do it?" halted Shinn.

"Oh. I rubbed my hands with the smell. Then you guys saw me rub it, didn't you? It's a kind of powder..." grinned Heine.

"Naughty, naughty." scolded Athrun playfully.

"Oh, hi Mr. Zala, who will not have Cagalli." whispered Yuuna behind Athrun.

"Ew God it's you. Other than stalking my _fiancee_, you're also stalking guys! Are you gay, person?" gasped Athrun in mock horror.

"What do you mean by fiancee?" growled Yuuna.

"Oh. I gave her a ring. And proposed. And our parents actually wanted us to marry."

"WHAT? YOU DRUGGED YOUR PARENTS! DON'T LIE! DON'T LIE!" moaned Yuuna in despair.

"I don't lie. I like truths."

"NOOO! MY CAGALLI! MY HONEY-BUNNY!"

"You do know. Cagalli is gonna kick your ass whenI tell her you called her that."

"She is not! She loves me!"

"Yah. She'll love it when you go to hell."

"I know... WAIT! WHAT?"

"You heard me." smirked Athrun, then went off with his laughing friends.

* * *

**Dorm # 10**

Lacus was already up, and was wondering what to make for her dormates (including Fllay and her friend). She couldn't think of anything, so she decided just to make breakfast for herself, by eating toast. When she finished, Lunamaria was already awake, and she gave her a slice of toast too. They left, needing to do something.

Lacus and Lunamaria trudged out of the dorm, practically about to die of boredom.

"HEY! I GOT THAT CAKE SLICE FIRST!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT? IT'S MINE YOU FRESHMAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FRESHMAN, YOU DOOFUS?"

"EXCUSE ME? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOOFUS!"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST. WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOOFUS!"

"YOU! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"YOU!"

"Wha...?"

"You're really stupid."

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Nah... I'd prefer not to."

Lacus and Lunamaria dashed back to their dorm, and saw Prissia and Charrette burning each other with their fiery glares. Suddenly and randomly, Fllay skipped out of her room. And guess what? Wearing an almost see-through bra, and an extremely short skirt.Prissia, Charrette, Lacus, and Lunamaria almost fainted with horror.

"Fllay-chan! You're not gonna be able to wear that in school!" wailed Charrette.

"Shut up, Charrie. You can't tell me what to do," snapped Fllay, "plus, I'm doing this for Kira, which I know he'll LOVE."

"In your dreams, Flea." remarked Prissia, making Fllay turn on her.

"Oh, do you have a liking towards Kira too? Well let me tell you. So does your friend, Lacus Ugly Clyne." jeered Fllay.

"I do NOT have a liking towards Kira! I just think he'sa really good friend!" Prissia replied with anger in her voice, "And Lacus is NOT ugly. Your friend, Meanie Bitchbell is ugly! She stole the looks of someone prettier than her just to attract guys!"

"Well maybe that's true. But still. I'm still the best EVER."

"Don't kid yourself. And stop thinking you're the best." retorted Lunamaria, wanting to enter this fight.

"Who said you could butt in, Athrun lover? It's kinda obvious you really have a crush on him. Sadly, he has Meer." said Fllay.

"Excuse me? I like Rey! He's nice, and he's kinda hot too!" flamed Lunamaria, really getting pissed.

"Please, stop this fighting!" begged Lacus.

"Yah, go right ahead and beg like the person on the street that you are." cackled Fllay.

"Right. I'd rather be poor like a begger than be a person like you!" hissed Lacus, then grabbed Lunamaria and Prissia and left.

* * *

**Dorm #110**

_"Meyrin!" _

_"Auel!"_

_As soon as Auel and Meyrin saw each other, they raced to each other and embraced._

_"Oh Auel! I missed you so much!"_

_"Same, Mey."_

_Then, they came together for a lovely k---_

"AUEL! WAKE UP!"

Auel was frightened and kicked whoever woke him up on the nose.

"AUEL!" panicked Kira, as he tried to stop his bleeding nose.

"Kira!" gasped Auel, and quickly ran to give him tissue. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. So... dreamt about Meyrin, eh?" chuckled Kira.

"Wha--- Yes! I mean, no. I mean, yes. I mean..." trailed Auel, his face blushing.

"Oh come on! You were moaning her name!" laughed the male brunette.

"I was?"

"Duh! I was in your room since 10:00am!"

Auel checked his clock. It was 10:25am.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!"

Auel and Kira jumped in horror, as they saw Yzak.

"Uh... ohayo Yzak..." whimpered the blue haired and the brown haired.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY SHUT UP CUZ SOME PEOPLE REALLY NEED TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Kira and Auel: o.O Beauty sleep?

"YES GOD DAMNIT! BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"... I never knew..." started Kira.

"That guys needed beauty sleep." finished Auel.

"WELL GUESS WHAT? I DO! NOW PIP DOWN AND LET ME SLEEP!"

"What's the point? It's 10:28am already..."

"It is? AH! DAMN YOU! I NEEDED TO LOOK PRETTY FOR SHIHO TODAY!"

"Pretty?" gaped Kira and Auel.

"YES! PRETTY!"

"WHAT THE HELL YZAK! BE CAREFUL WITH THE WORDING! ARE YOU A MAN OR A WOMAN?" yelled Auel, getting extremely pissed.

"ARE YOU BLIND, YOU SLUT? OF COURSE I'M A MAN!"

"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SLUT IS A FEMALE! AND PRETTY IS USED FOR GIRLS! USE THE WORD HANDSOME!" roared Kira.

"Oh."

"Yah. You understand?"

"... I guess so."

"Good."

"Do I look beautiful?"

"... Shoot. He doesn't get it."

* * *

**Dorm #15**

"Meyrin!" greeted Milly.

"Oh, hi Milly! Where's Lorai?" asked Meyrin.

"I dunno. I saw Lorai staggering to the washroom."

"Okay..."

"Thank God. She's not a heavy sleeper. Cagalli wakes up on weekends at 5. If Athrun wakes her up, then at 2."

"In the morning?"

"In the afternoon."

Meyrin fainted.

'I shouldn't have told her that...' thought Milly, but shrugged it off. Suddenly, Lorai burst out of the washroom.

"Lori! What's going on!"

"DAMN IT! WHO THE --CKIN' HELL PUT BLOODY TAMPONS ON THE FLOOR!"

"You know it's not going to be me or Mey."

"And it's definately not me. My period passed a few days ago."

"Then who is it?"

"With no doubt, it's ---"

"AHHH! I'M STILL HAVING MY PERIOD YET I RAN OUT OF TAMPONS!" wailed Melody deparately.

"Melody." finished Milly, and helped an astonished waking Meyrin.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't wanna know." replied Briti and Milly.

"Wha--- who the hell is screaming bloody murder out there!" yawned Tyline, "I'll kill that person for ruining my comfy sleep..."

"Really?"

"Of course..."

"It's Melody.."

"Ah... my own friend. I'll be good to you guys... just once."

"Need any weapons?"

"Uh... no. Unless you have a bazooka and a flamethrower, that'd be nice."

"Ask Cagalli. She's always prepared."

"What, does she do this kinda stuff often?"

"Mor---"

**BANG**

"DAMN IT MEER! STOP MAKING ME WASTE MY BAZOOKA'S BULLETS!"

"Ah. I understand." sweated Tyline, then raced to get a bazooka.

"Be prepared to die, Melody." snickered Tyline.

**BOOM**

"You're almost as violent as Cagalli."

"... -grins- You guys will be next, soon."

"Uh oh."

* * *

**Dorm #115**

"Oh what the hell. What's the point of sleeping? Especially when Cagalli and Ona are making fun with their bazookas..." groaned Dearka, apparently awoken by the booms and bangs of death.

"Uh, let's see. So you won't be tired?" answered Rey.

"WHAT THE HELL REY! GET OUTTA MY ROOM, YOU PERVERTED MORON!"

"Wha---?" questioned Rey, who was extremely confused.

"REY! DID YOU TOUCH ME IN ANY WAY!"

"WHAT THE! I'm not GAY!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!"

"YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!"

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SNEAK IN AND GAZE AT MY HANDSOME BODY!"

"EW! YOUR BODY IS SO NOT HANDSOME!"

"AH HA! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF I'M HANDSOME OR NOT! YOU PERVERT! YOU GAY BOY! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!"

"Uh. I just heard it from Milly. Been doing naughty things, eh?" yelped Rey before he dodged getting hit with a table lamp, and scampered away.

"DAMN HIM!" cursed Dearka as he got dressed.

When Dearka went to meet with 'Rape' and Sting, Sting was laughing.

"What's so friggin' funny?" snarled Dearka.

"Just the fact you were in bed with Milly." replied Sting, and got bastard slapped.

"Excuseh moi? Did I hear the fact that YOU, a lowlife that doesn't look Japanese, slept with my beautiful Miriallia?" gasped Tolle, who had just entered the room.

"WHAT? How is Milly yours?" exclaimed Dearka, then continued, "Wait. You're that person that was Milly's ex-boyfriend, eh? Well guess what? She told me that you were a whore."

"Don't deny the fact that she ADORES me. Please don't."

"Wow. You actually know how to use the word please."

"Yes, I know I do."

"Just shut up and get off my nerves." yawned Dearka and kicked Tolle's 'place where I will NOT mention'.

"OW! MOMMY!"

"I'm surprised Milly liked a dude like him." remarked Sting, making Rey and Dearka laugh and carelessly smash into the dorm door.

* * *

**Dorm #20**

"MAYU! Is my shirt and long skirt ready yet?"

"Be patient, Shiho! I'm still finding a skirt!"

"Ugh, well hurry up! The date is in 7 hours!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Language, Mayu, Language." scolded Ona as she stepped out of her room.

"She has a point to say that." noted Briti.

"Why?" asked Shiho.

"7 hours? Like seriously. That's plenty of time."

"TIME FLIES!"

"Not that fast. Anyways, just don't have fun and time won't fly." sighed Briti.

"It won't?"

"It won't. Now calm down."

"-calms down-" Shiho inhaled, then choked. "I NEED BETTER SHOES!"

"Oh God." muttered Ona.

"Jesus! Just calm down! I'm sure one of the other girls have something for you!" shouted Mayu.

"You're right! How come I didn't think of that before?" wondered Shiho, acting like a little 5 year old.

"Cuz you were thinking of naughty things to do to Yzak?" suggested Briti.

"... prepare to die, my new friend."

"Crap."

And then Shiho jumped up and chased Briti around the whole of times, Briti attempted to hide.

"You can't hide! SHIHO SHALL FIND TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"That sounded wrong." shuddered Briti.

"Ew, are you a lez, Shit-o?" smirked Hila.

"No. But are you gay?" said Shiho right back to her.

"Yes... WTF I MEAN NO!"

"Oh thanks. I'm lucky I had my trusty tape recorder. Be prepared to have your reputation as a slut, changed to the girl who wishes she was a guy." laughed Shiho, and was joined by her friends.

"Excuse me? I'm lucky to be more like a girl then you'll ever be."

"Well, now that I know you're really a girl, I'd prefer to be a guy cuz it's a shame to be the same gender as you. I'd actually rather have no gender at all then be in the same gender group as you." said Mayu innocently, making her friends laugh and almost cause cramps.

"What! Well guess what? I know you like Nicol, but don't be so sure that he's yours!"

"And guess what? I know you like Nicol, but please be informed he will not like you!" grinned Mayu, before joining in the roars of laughter. "Only a green plant would. Though I feel sorry for the plant..."

* * *

**Dorm #120**

"Mayu..." sighed Nicol as he stared dreamily at the picture of him and Mayu, couple of months ago, when he first admitted that he liked her.

**Flashback:**

_It was nighttime, and Nicol had asked Mayu to join him in the garden for a few moments. He picked a few roses for her and when he spotted her, he hid them behind her back._

_"Hi Nicol-kun. You asked for me?"_

_"Uh yah..." blushed Nicol._

_'Why is Nicol-kun blushing? Or is it just me?' wondered Mayu._

_"Uh... I just wanted to tell you..." Nicol stopped._

_"What is it, Nicol-kun?"_

_"Ireallyloveyousomuchiwannabewithyouforever!" stammered Nicol._

_"Excuse me? I didn't hear that."_

_"Uh... I really like you a lot Mayu..." then he trailed off, too embarassed to continue._

_"Oh!" Mayu blushed as well. "Uh... well why didn't you say so?" then hugged him._

_"So..."_

_"Boyfriend and girlfriend relation, starting now."_

_"REALLY!"_

_"Yup."_

_"Nicol was sooo happy, he gave her the roses. Mayu loved them, and kissed Nicol on the cheek._

**End of Flashback.**

'I didn't wash that cheek for ages...' remembered Nicol, stars in his eyes.

"EARTH TO OUR NICOL WHO'S DREAMING OF MAYU!" screamed Vino.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Nicol, and fell off his bed.

"Ouch..." murmured Rusty, shaking his red hair.

"Thinking of Mayu, again, right?" teased Miguel.

"SO WHAT! I bet you thoughty nasty and naughty things of you and Ona!" snapped Nicol, finally losing his cool.

"NO I DON'T!" shouted Miguel, burning.

"DON'T LIE! I KNOW YOU DO! YOU GET THAT PERVERTED LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHENEVER YOU SEE HER!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU STALKING ME? WATCHING WHATEVER I DO! ARE YOU GAY, NICOL ASUKA!"

"We really should stop fighting." mumbled Youlan. "We late meeting up with our friends."

"SHIT!"

And all of them raced out the door to the garden, leaving the door unlocked. And Nicol had to run back to put his picture back and lock the door. Poor Nicol.

* * *

**Gilbert Garden, under the 'Wishing Tree'**

Various groups of students sped out of all possible exits of the school, not wanting to be late for the group chat with their friends. Cagalli's group jumped off the roof. Athrun's group jumped out of the boys' washroom's window. And Kira and Lacus's group crashed a wall down. Well... imagine what the others would do. They finally reached the tree, all panting for breath.

"Wow. That... took... a... long... time..." panted Mayu, gasping for breath.

"Why were we here anyways?" asked Athrun.

"Oh shit. We had no reason..." groaned Kira, making everyone else slap their forheads. Well, in Cagalli's case, she whacked an unexpected Meer.

"AHHHH!"

"Whoops."

"YOU'LL PAY YOU BITCH!"

"How much?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: FINALLY! I UPDATED:D Sorry for the extremely long, almost 1 year delay. :( I had to work a lot, and I accidently forgot the password to this. o.O But oh well. :D I'll be updating more often, since it's the holidays now! Yay! _**

**Meer: STUPID CAGALLI!**

**Cagalli: How much do I have to pay again?**

**Athrun: -lol-**

**Cagalli: I'm serious.**

**Meer: PAY WITH GIVING ME THE RING ATHRUN GAVE YOU.**

**Cagalli: He didn't give me a ring. He gave me a DIAMOND ring. :D**

**Meer: ... I really hate you.**

**Tyline: OMG! I KILLED MELODY!**

**Melody: No you didn't.**

**Tyline: -gasps- IT'S MELODY'S GHOST! **

**Everyone else: AHHHH!**

**Melody: Um... you missed. You're worse than Cagalli.**

**Cagalli: WHAT! You wanna piece of me!**

**Melody: Sure. **

**Cagalli: -aims the bazooka- -hits Melody- -Melody dies- Anyone else want a piece of me?**

**Shadow-Naka (author): o.O Uh... no. Thanks for demonstrating, Cagalli. Anyways, please read and review:D Thanks for all the support and patience from my readers!**

**Everyone else: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! WE RISKED A LOT!**

**Shadow: Shut up. -.-;;**


	17. Chaotic Love Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, except some pictures and some other stuff. :D

* * *

**_Chapter 15, Chaotic Love Morning

* * *

_Sunday Morning**

**Dorm #5**

"God damnit! How am I supposed to sleep with Meer singing about Athrun the whole darn morning? AND IT'S ONLY 12:00pm! (A/N: Please remember, Cagalli usually wakes up at 5:00pm, and when Athrun wakes her up, at 2:00pm)" grumbled Cagalli, wishing to stab Meer repeatedly.

"Oh Athrun! Oh Athrun! I love you, so much! And I'm so glad, you love me, right back!" sang Meer as she danced around in her 'Sunday outfit'. Which was a 2 piece swimming suit.

"Shut up, Meer-chan! Please!" begged Lissy, after trudging out of her room, eyes still sleeping.

"No, Lis, I have to do this so Athrun will com---" began Meer when the door flung open. "ATHRUN-KUN!"

And yes indeed. The blue haired and green eyed moron stood in the doorway, apparently VERY furious.

"BITCHBELL! SHUT THE CRAPPY HELL UP!" he exploded, then went to Cagalli's room, and found her... asleep.

'How can she still sleep? Oh wait. She's a heavy sleeper...' thought Athrun as he gazed at her. He bent down and kissed her, and was even about to stroke her when Cagalli felt it and punched whoever it was on the nose.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Athrun, making Cagalli sit straight up and look at who she punched.

"Whoops..." whispered Cagalli, and edged away from the even more furious Athrun.

"Cagalli... do you know the consequences of this betrayal?" hissed Athrun, who managed to stop his bleeding nose.

"Uh... no..." stammered Cagalli, apparently very, very, scared of her fiancee.

Athrun went to close the door, and locked it, then he tried to kiss Cagalli. Bad luck for him. Cagalli became so scared, she slapped him 5 times (backhand slaps) on the cheeks. Then ran screaming to the door, forgetting it was locked, and smashed into it. She crumpled down to the floor.

"CAGALLI!" gasped Athrun, and quickly unlocked the door. He picked her up and ran to the washroom. And also locked it. "Cag, are you alright?"

Cagalli stirred, then fully awoke. She stared at Athrun, then at herself. She was wearing an almost transparent shirt and her underwear. Athrun started nosebleeding again. The hotheaded blonde became angered.

"PERRRRRRRRRVERRRRRRRRRT!" screaned the amber eyed blonde, as she kicked Athrun out (this time, she unlocked the door and opened it, then kicked him out).

"Ugh." moaned Athrun, who was getting glares from Stellar (who was pissed at him for hurting Cagalli), Rexia (who was angry that she had to wake up to a pervert's mess, and because he angered her friend, Cagalli), Lissy (who was supporting Meer, and did not like the time where Athrun was alone with Cagalli), and Meer, for the same reason as Lissy.

"Ath-ath! Why were you with that bitch?" whimpered Meer, who forgot her glare and knelt beside him.

"Cuz she's my fiancee..."

"Your WHAT!"

"Fiancee."

"BUT YOU'RE MY FIANCEE!"

Cagalli, who had gotten dressed pretty quickly stormed out of the bathroom, wearing a green shirt, and light blue jeans.

"Excuse me, Bitchbell?" she whipsered dangerously.

"ATH-ATH IS MY FIANCEE!" Meer repeated, her eyes wide.

"I wonder who gave me this ring and put, 'Cagalli, I love you. From Athrun.'." mocked Cagalli.

This upset Meer so much, that she ran to her room and accidently knocked down the door to Lissy's room.

"MEER-CHAN!" wailed Lissy, and looked sadly at the remains of her door.

Cagalli glared at Athrun, then beckoned him to her room. Athrun gulped. This was sure gonna be torture. Stellar and Rexia looked at each other, then at Cagalli and Athrun, who disappeared into her room. Rexi and Stell raced to the now closed door and eavesdropped.

"ATHRUN! IF I EVER CATCH YOU IN MY ROOM AGAIN, I SHALL PERMANENTLY DAMAGE THIS RING! AND I WILL CANCEL THE WEDDING AND ALLOW YOU TO MARRY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FANGIRLS INCLUDING MEER!" shouted Cagalli, making Athrun, Rexia, and Stellar nearly deaf.

"But, Cagalli, what about in the future?" questioned Athrun nervously.

"..." Cagalli totally forgot about that, "Well, I mean like scare me like that."

"Oh. I won't."

"Sure you won't..."

Stellar suddenly had an idea. She quickly whispered it to Rexia, and Rexia nodded. She dashed towards Dorm #110. And came back with the ultimate weapon against Athrun; Kira.

"Kira! Athrun was being a big pervert to Cagalli again!" wailed the blonde.

Kira was silent. Then he went into Seed Mode. Rexia, who never saw this side of Kira before, asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah. I am. But Athrun's not." he replied, emotionless. Then he exploded and crashed Cagalli's door down. Cagalli was shocked and ducked out of the room in fear.

"ATHRUN! YOU BASTAR! HOW DARE YOU BE A PERVERT TO MY LIL' SISTER! AND YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN FRIGGIN' MARRIED YET!" screamed Kira, and seconds later, emerged out of the room, dragging a very bruised and bloody Athrun behind him, his Seed Mode gone, "Well, I'll be off! Sorry for the sudden intrusion."

"Okay! See ya later, Kira!" smiled Cagalli, and kissed him on the cheek, making Athrun slightly jealous. "Oh, and don't think I forgot you, Athrun." she continued, and also kissed him on the cheek.

"H-h-how did you kn-know?" gasped Athrun.

"Your wave of jealously is kinda huge and interrupting." replied Cagalli, and slammed the door in Kira's and Athrun's face.

"Okay. Now that's over. I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" complained Rexia, and Stellar and Cagalli shrugged.

"I'll try cooking!" volunteered Cagalli, but everyone tried to stop her. Finally, she shook them off and tried to cook.

**BANG! **

The whole floor (Dorm 10, 15, and 20 got roasted along with 105, 110, 115, and 120, but Cagalli's dorm suffered the most) got toasted and roasted.

"Whoops. At least we can eat the floors now." Cagalli, who was gulping.

Athrun came dashing down (again) and peeked into Dorm 5.

"Cagalli! Are you alright?" he panted, apparently jumped all the stairs he had to encounter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ZALA!"

"Zala? Oh come on, Cagalli! Don't tell me you're being cruel again!"

"I am, now GET OUT!"

"... Sorry Cagalli." sighed Athrun, and kissed Meer, who was standing beside him. Cagalli was shocked. Athrun thought that she would forget about the previous events and kill Meer. But he was wrong.

"ZALA! TAKE THIS RING YOU BASTARD! I'M CANCELLING THE WEDDING! AND GET MARRIED WITH MEER, YOU SAD FAGGOT! I'M GOING TO YUUNA!" yelled the furious blonde, and actually took off the ring and threw it in Athrun's open mouth, making him choke and making Meer stick her stinkin' hand into his mouth to try and get it out. Cagalli whimpered and dashed to Kira's room.

* * *

**Kira's Room, Dorm 110**

"Cagalli? What's wrong?" asked Kira, very scared of what happened to Cagalli.

"Athrun, Athrun..."

"... that blue haired freak?"

"Yah... he kissed Meer..." wailed Cagalli and fell onto Kira's chest, crying her heart out.

"Cagalli, don't cry. Please..." pleaded Kira, who was desperate to make his sister the same again. Cagalli nodded and wiped her tears away.

"You know what? WHY AM I DOING THIS CRAP! I'm gonna go right up to Athrun and Meer and give them a piece of my mind and my ego." hissed Cagalli.

'Oh great! Now they're gonna get it!' thought Kira gleefully, watching his sister go back down to her dorm.

"Wait. I forgot to do something." added Cagalli, and punched Kira, then kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Dorm 5**

Athrun and Meer were still standing there, speechless, when Cagallislipped backinto her dorm.

"Zala, Campbell, you guys are gonna get it!" threatened the blonde, "Wait. Athrun, I won't cancel the wedding. I still love you too much to do that. Now give me that ring." Athrun gleefully threw it back, and watched his blonde princess put it back on her ring finger. "Now... prepare to die."

After 2 hours of endless screaming, punching, slapping, and kicking, Meer and Athrun were destroyed. Meer got hit more, and looked like a bruised tomato. Athrun managed to dodge most of them and didn't get hurt TOO much. But the ones that landed hurt like hell.

"My beautiful face!" whimpered Meer, her eyes wide in horror.

"Correction. Your ugly face." corrected Lissy, who was pissed at Meer for destroying her beautiful door.

"LISSY! YOU TRAITOR!"

"How am I a traitor? THIS IS CALLED REVENGE!"

"What's revenge?"

"Idiot." murmured Athrun, whose arm was around Cagalli, and she agreed happily.

* * *

**Dorm #10**

Lacus was in her washroom, humming the tune of Fields of Hope (this happened when Athrun was being a pervert), and thinking of Kira. She decided to wear a different version of her Mizu no Akashi clothing. This one had a shirt, with a mini skirt that was the same colour as her Mizu dress. Lacus skipped out of the washroom to eat some cereal. However, she didn't really feel hungry, and decided to wait for Lunamaria and Prissia. Fllay then slid out of her room, and when she saw Lacus, her mouth had nothing good to say.

"Oh, hi Clyne."

"Allstar."

"Correction there! It's Yamota!"

"Yamota?"

"Yah, don't you even know Kira's last name?"

"Uh yeah."

"Then you should know it's Yamota!"

"Correction there: It's Yamato."

"... I knew that! I was just seeing if you knew!"

'Lies.' thought Lacus.

"Anyways, I asked Kira out on a date, and he agreed!" squealed Fllay, hoping to tick Lacus off.

"What time?"

"6:00pm."

"Bingo. I was supposed to go out with him that time. You checked my journal, didn't you?"

"Uh, no! Why would I wanna look at your stupid journal?"

"Whatever..."

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Kinda stupid ending, but I needed to change the topic quickly. :D Next chapter? Chaos shall strike._**

**_Kira: STRIKE!_**

**_Shadow: o.O Wtf?_**

**_Athrun: JUSTICE!_**

**_Cagalli: EH?_**

**_Lacus: ETERNAL!_**

**_Shadow: Uh..._**

**_Cagalli: AKATSUKI!_**

**_Shadow: SHUT UP AND STOP SCARING ME!_**

**_Fllay: KIRA-KUN!_**

**_Meer: ATH-ATH-KUN!_**

**_Cagalli: Beery Bitchbell-chan!_**

**_Lacus: Fleaflea-chan!_**

**_Shadow, Athrun, and Kira: LMAO!_**


	18. A Trip Arrangement

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... I'm too sucky for that.

* * *

**_Chapter 16, A Trip Arrangement_**

**_

* * *

_Monday Morning, First Period**

**Class 605**

"Sorry, Ms. Ramuis!" panted Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and Athrun as they tumbled into the classroom, almost falling on top of each other.

"Hello, Athha, Clyne, and Yamato and Zala. I have to excuse you four because it's the first day of new classes, so please, Yamato sit with Athha, and Zala with Clyne." announced Ms. Ramius.

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted the four, and jumped to the seats at the back. However... Kira accidently tripped and crashed into Cagalli, who crashed into the desk, while Lacus fell and pushed Athrun onto the floor. The four friends blushed so red, they were as red as Mars. They muttered a quick sorry and sat down.

"Ah sh-t, my a--!" whined Athrun, making Lacus nudge him, because Ms. Ramius was staring at him.

"At least on your a-- hurts! My whole chest area is hurting like hell!" whispered Cagalli when Ms. Ramius started teaching.

"Oh, want me to heal it?" Athrun had a seductive glint in his eyes, making Kira's eyes widen in disgust.

"DAMN IT ATHRUN! STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT WITH MY SISTER! WASN'T THAT TIME WHEN YOU SAW HER ALMOST NAKED ENOUGH?" the purple-eyed was sooo furious, he let the whole class know... by accident.

"Yamato, is there something wrong?" inquired Ms. Ramius.

"Uh... no ma'am."

"Then take your seat. I think you embarrassed your sister enough." teased Ms. Ramius, and sure enough, Cagalli was more redder than ever, and she glared at Kira with her 'I shall kill you later' look. Kira gulped, and muttered a quick sorry. However, that didn't stop the class's quick gossip.

"Oooh, Athrun peeped at Cagalli-san? What a pervert!"

"I wonder what Athrun-kun thought of Cagalli-chan..."

"They're such a kawaii pair!"

"Okay class! Settle down. I think Athha has a few words of warning." gulped the brunette teacher, who was looking at Cagalli with fear on her face.

"Yeah, ma'am got that right. If this news travels around the school, I shall roast every single on of you in my oven, and throw your remains to a lion. If that isn't enough, I shall ressurect you and kill you with my own hands. Take Meer Campbell as an example. If you want to look ugly when you die, THEN I SHALL GLADLY DO IT! YOU GUYS GOT IT!" screamed the blonde, who was pissed off with the gossip.

Everyone gulped, and nodded. One raised her hand and asked, "But Meer-chan didn't die, did she?"

"No. That's because that's the lightest I can do." Everyone turned pale at these news, and this time, took it seriously. "Thank you, now let's continue the class."

"Okay, thank you Miss. Athha. Anyways, we're going on a trip to PLANT, just for a little visit and to learn about how they were built, and all that stuff. Now... each student is going be with 4 other students. Since class was taken up with some disturbances, then I'll just post the sheet on the board. Early class dismissal." concluded Ms. Ramius and left the classroom, but backtracked to post the sheet on the board.

**Groups for the Trip**

_Group 1. Cagalli Yula Athha, (random name here), Yuuna Roma Seylan, Athrun Zala, and Ahmed (insert your last name for him here)_

_Group 2. Lacus Clyne, Shiho Hahnenfuss, Kira Yamato, Fllay Allstar, and Yzak Joule_

_Group 3. Miriallia Haw, Dearka Elsman, Tolle Koenig, Rusty Mackenzie, and Hila Gon  
_

_Group 4. Miguel Aiman, Heine Westenfluss, Yale Kwon, Meer Campbell, and (insert random name and last name)_

"WHAT THE HELL IS AHMED DOING HERE!" exploded the ticked off blonde.

"Calm down, Cagalli! It's me!" cheered Ahmed as he ran to her, arms open. Cagalli was caught off guard and got hugged by Ahmed.

Athrun saw ALL of this, and became EXTREMELY jealous, and had an urge to pull this Ahmed dude off Cagalli and give him a piece of his mind.

"Ahmed!" gasped Cagalli, and actually returned the hug (cuz Ahmed was her really good childhood friend). This made Athrun REALLY jealous, so jealous he was about to kill someone.

"Hiya Cagalli! Wassup?"

"I didn't know you were here!"

"Oh... I'm taking the place of Horace, who's going to another dorm."

Athrun froze at this piece of information. 'Damnit. Being stuck with a loser...'

"Oh, really? Athrun, aren't you in that dorm?" asked Cagalli, letting go of Ahmed and gazing at Athrun.

"Huh? Oh, yah..."

"Really? Maybe you and Ahmed can become friends!" squealed Cagalli, "Oh yah. Forgot to introduce you to each other! Athrun, this is Ahmed, a REALLY great childhood friend of mine! Ahmed, this is Athrun, my fiancee!"

"FIANCEE? But Cagalli! You're mine! And can only be mine! I shall love you, I shall have you bear my children, I shall ma---" began Ahmed tearfully when Athrun exploded and entered Seed Mode.

"Did you hear her? She's engaged to me, and only me!" hissed Athrun, really, really, pissed.

"Ahmed! What do you mean? I always only thought about you as a friend, nothing else and nothing more! You're just as bad as Yuuna! Get outta my sight now, before I call the police!"

"Fine. After this..." muttered Ahmed, and was about to kiss Cagalli smack on the lips, when Kira interrupted and pinned him to the wall.

"CAGALLI! HOW MANY SUITORS MUST I DEFEAT TO GAIN YOUR LOVE?" wailed Ahmed as he pleaded to be let go by Kira.

"YOU BAKA! HE'S MY OWN BROTHER!"

"Oh..."

"Now you listen here, you disgrace to brunettes and tan people, you stay away from my sister, and I'll spare you. If you don't, prepare to be infertile." threatened Kira, making Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus giggle like maniacs.

Ahmed nodded, seeing that Cagalli wasn't going to help him.

"Good. Oh, and about the infertile thing... Cagalli's gonna help me on it, aren't you, my dear twin?" added Kira evilly.

"Of course! I shall also make you unmarriable. Wait... who would want to marry you anyways? Yuck..." shivered Cagalli mockingly, and Kira let go of Ahmed, who fled in horror.

"Ugh. It was nice seeing him again, but what has he turned into!" stormed Cagalli, leaning on Athrun, who grinned at her and shrugged.

"He's turned into Yuuna 2." grumbled Kira, but grinned secretly when he saw himself kicking Ahmed infertile.

"Another one of Yuuna? God help me."

"I pity you, Caga." simpered Lacus, as she patted Cagalli on the back.

"I envy you, Lac."

"Why, Cagalli?"

"You don't have raging mad fans, cuz all your fans understand that you're with Kira! Athrun's fans and my fans don't understand that we're together! THIS IS HORROR. HORROR."

"Cagalli-honey-bunny!"

"Sh-t. Hide me, Kira."

"Sure thing, sis." replied Kira and he and Athrun blocked Cagalli out of view.

"Hello, Yamato and Zala, have you seen MY fiancee?"

"Who is it? Fllay or Meer?" asked Athrun, eyebrow raised.

"None of them!"

"Then how can you have a fiancee? I'm sure you still that tatoo, don't you?"

"..." Yuuna was disgusted with the tatoo. Then he saw Cagalli's silky blonde hair. "Ah ha! You guys are hiding her! Let me get her!" Yuuna then crashed into Kira and Athrun and flung himself on Cagalli, but missed, and slammed onto a pile of spikes that Cagalli set there. "AHHHH!"

Yuuna squealed, and immediately hugged Cagalli to sooth himself. Athrun suddenly couldn't hold his jealousy in, and ripped Yuuna off Cagalli and kicked him 'there' until he was sure that Yuuna was infertile.

"I'M INFERTILE! NOOO! I CAN'T PRODUCE LOVELY BABIES WITH CAGALLI!" wailed Yuuna, who was having 'waterfalls' bursting out of his eyes.

"Oh please. I hope there's another Cagalli in the world..." murmured Cagalli to Lacus, making her nod in agreement.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Boring chapter, but next one is gonna be the real trip, and what's gonna happen. Hehe, sorry for the randomness of Ahmed, but whatever! I'm gonna continue updating this fiction and The 518th Vice Principal and Secretary. :D Please review! Right now, the characters are busy packing, so they won't be here to entertain you. :D_**


	19. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... or there would be a character named Naka (me)!

* * *

_**Chapter 17, The Trip**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Day of the Trip **

**Dorm #5, Cagalli's Room**

"Grrr! Just my luck! We're stuck with lousy people! And with an unnamed person!"

"You mean, just _our _luck, right?"

Cagalli was enraged with the arrangements, and wanted nothing more than to kick Ahmed infertile like Yuuna.

"Yeah, whatever, Athywathie." snickered Cagalli as she leaned against Athrun, who was sitting on the bed, looking very happy about something. "You okay, Ath? You're really looking... happy."

"Huh? Oh, nothing!"

"You're lying!" pouted Cagalli, and got off Athrun and left him there, ignoring him.

"Aw, Cag!"

"I'm not gonna look at you until you tell me!" was the stubborn blonde's reply. Athrun sighed, then agreed.

"Well... I asked Ms. Ramius about the hotel arrangements..."

"And..."

"I'm sleeping in the same room as you!"

Silence followed.

"Cagalli? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. Just as long as you keep out of MY bed."

"... The thing is..."

"Let me make a guess. There's only 1 bed?"

"Bingo."

"... be a man and sleep on the floor."

"CAGALLI!"

"Joking, joking! Just please keep your hormones in place, will you?"

"Fine, fine." groaned Athrun, but was delighted once more when Cagalli faced him again.

"Oh, and no touching. I had enough of your hormones."

"But..."

"The bed's small?"

"Bingo."

"Let me guess. 'Be a man and sleep on the floor'?"

"Bingo." laughed Cagalli, and ran out of the room with Athrun chasing her, threatening to kill her.

While Cagalli was running, she bumped into Kira and Lacus, and she hid behind Kira.

"What happened, Cags?" asked Kira with worry.

"Athrun's threatening to kill me for making him sleep on the floor at the hotel in PLANTs!"

"What's wrong with that!"

"He wants to sleep with me..."

"So? Divide the bed?"

"It's really small."

"..." Kira paused, then saw Athrun, "Hey, Athrun man! Are you a man?"

"Yes, I am." panted Athrun, then continued, "Have you seen Cagalli?"

"She's behind me. And if you're a man, SLEEP ON THE FLOOR AND KEEP AWAY FROM CAGALLI!" roared Kira, his purple eyes flashing with anger.

"Aw come on! Why, Kira?" begged Athrun desperately.

"No." snapped Kira, then left with Lacus.

"Hehe... joking, Athrun! I'll sleep with you... if we stay clear of 'it'." whispered Cagalli.

"Really? Arigatoo, Cagalli!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

**With Kira and Lacus**

"Kira, do you really not trust Athrun with Cagalli?" asked Lacus, her baby-blue eyes gazing at Kira.

"Of course not!"

"Is it... because of what he did on Sunday?"

"Yes!"

"Kira, you have to accept it! Cagalli chose him out of all the guys that were there for her! Would you rather be a brother to Yuuna, or Ahmed? She chose Athrun, because she trusts him! And you have to, as well. Or she's never going to feel comfortable with you and him!"

"Please Kira. Trust him."

"... fine, Lacus. But only for your sake and Cagalli's."

"Good boy." teased Lacus, patting him on the head.

* * *

**On the shuttle to PLANTs**

Since there were little cabins, Shiho, Miriallia, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak sat together in one, having their own little conversation.

"So, guys, who are you with? I'm with Athrun." sighed Cagalli, leaning on him.

"Me? I'm sharing with Shi." replied Lacus.

"Me with Kira." mumbled Yzak.

"EEEW! Gay! Sleeping in one bed!" screamed Cagalli, clinging onto Athrun.

"What do you mean, Cagalli? It's a 5-star hotel! There's two queen beds!" piped Miriallia, confused.

"Two...? Athrun..." threatened Cagalli evilly, and Athrun gulped.

"Anyways, I'm with Hila." shrugged Milly, secretly cursing herself for being with a fag.

"I'm with Rusty." added Dearka.

"AND ME AND MIGUEL ARE TOGETHER!" Miguel and Heine bursted into their cabin, and sat down.

"Oh..." was all the other 8 could say.

"Anyways, since we're all stuck with people we hate, wanna do something..." Shiho couldn't think of the correct word.

"Evil?" suggested Athrun, and Shi nodded.

"Yeah. Sooo... Athrun and Cagalli gotta do something evil to Ahmed and Yuuna... Kira, Yzak, Lacus, and me do something evil to Fllay... Milly, Dearka, and Rusty do something to Tolle and Hila, while Miguel and Heine attack Yale and Meer." reported Shiho, looking at everyone.

"Sure, but what?" asked Miguel, eyebrow raised.

"Sooo, here's the plan..." whispered Shiho, and none of the group members except for Cagalli and Kira noticed someone listening in on their plans, and the siblings secretly decided to do something more horrible. After the someone left, she and Kira planned another plan.

"No." interrupted Cagalli, then told them using the morse code, and everyone agreed; this plan was sooo much more eviller!

* * *

**After a 1 hour trip and 5 hour tour**

"CAGALLI MY HONEY! WASN'T THAT GREAT! HOW ABOUT WE LIVE HERE AFTER WE GET MARRIED!" called Yuuna in a disgusting voice. Before Cagalli could answer, Ahmed did.

"Yo, you disgusting voiced moron! Cagalli's MINE! Not yours!"

"Who do you think you are, Tanny?"

"I'm Cagalli's future husband of course!"

"You're mistaken!" and they fought on... leaving Cagalli and Athrun dying (of laughter). Meer flounced up to Athrun and tried to hug him, when Cagalli 'accidently' spilled juice on her.

"Whoops, my bad, Meer!" giggled Cagalli, enjoying the sight of Meer crashing into walls because of a large stain on her dress.

While they were laughing, Kira and Lacus were trying to fend off Fllay.

"Ai! Kira, my sweet, there's a flea here!" mocked Lacus, holding onto Kira.

"Oh, I'll get rid of it for you!" replied Kira, and whacked Fllay onto Meer, and they slumped, unconcious.

"Ah! It's gone!" cheered Lacus, and looked around, "Milly, there's a death toll behind you."

"Really?" gasped Milly in mock surprise, then took a hammer and whacked Tolle into the fight of Ahmed and Yuuna.

"Milly, dear, did you really need to hit him that far?" humoured Dearka, and Milly observed, then nodded.

**

* * *

**

**In the 5-star Hotel**

"I wonder what will happen..." whispered Cagalli to Athrun, as they waited for the damn screams of pain and horror.

"I dunno..." replied Kira for Athrun.

"Omg, I think Meer's coming out..." hissed Miguel.

"You're blind, Miggy! ALL OF THEM ARE!" mumbled Athrun, looking excitedly at them.

**BANG!**

Meer, Fllay, Yuuna, Ahmed, Hila, Tolle, and Yale triggered an alarm which caused 7 rifles to shoot at each and one of them, and DEAD ON! They got pinned to the wall.

"First part of first plan, done!" reported Miguel to the other group, and Lacus quickly ticked off an alarm for Part 2. From the ceiling where she, Miriallia, and Shiho were hiding, they poured a bucket of gross bugs, like cockroaches, worms, millipedes, centipedes, maggots, ect., right on top of them. Meer, Hila, and Fllay screamed, and the bugs slide into their mouths. The guys just stared, and bugs crawled into their ears and noses.

"Second part of first plan, done!" whispered Shiho to Yzak's group, and Yzak quickly signaled for the rifle bullets to be removed. Then, as the enemy pranced around, trying to gets bugs off, they slipped on water and crashed into a wall, repeatedly. Dearka and Heine almost fell out of their hiding spot, dying of laughter.

"Third part of first plan, done!" coughed Yzak, also trying to stop laughing. Rusty sighed, then poured brown paint on top of the enemy, and that, ended the first plan. As the group got together again, Cagalli asked the death question.

"Do you think they'll find out the paint's permanent?"

"It was permanent?" gasped Shiho, then everyone patted Cagalli on the back, cheering for her.

"Well, plan 2 and 3, we'll finish it off at school, with the help of the younger ones, eh?" laughed Dearka, and everyone nodded with pleasure.

"Anyways, gonna turn in now." yawned Lacus, and Kira sighed. They all departed (if you were there, you could hear Cagalli warning Athrun repeatedly).

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Okay, this chapter sucked real bad, so I'll try and make the next chapter better! I'm kinda on writer's block on this story, so don't worry if I'm not updating for a long time! OH; AND NEXT CHAPTER IS KINDA FOCUSING ON SHINN AND STELLAR! And plan 2. :D**_


	20. Relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny! LALALA!

* * *

**Chapter 18, Relationships

* * *

Gilbert Garden**

While the 17 year olds were up in PLANTs, the younger ones had free time, since most of their teachers went along the trip. Shinn and Stellar were in the Gilbert Garden, talking about how they met, and really old memories.

"Oh, do you remember when I accidently pushed you into a garbage can? When you groped me by 'accident'? teased Stellar, laughing at Shinn's burning red face.

"I still have the scars..." murmured the blushing co-ordinator, feeling the long scar on his arm.

"And remember when I kicked Rey into the bathtub away from you? 'Cause I thought he was a girl and that you were cheating on me?" giggled the happy blonde, and this time, Shinn laughed with her, and remembered how Rey panicked and how his head collided with the wall.

"Yeah, he practically broke his skull that time!" guffawed Shinn.

They had walked to the Wishing Tree, so they sat down under it, holding hands and leaning on the trunk.

"Stellar, do you still have the hankerchief?" asked the black-haired teenager.

"Of course I do, Shinn. I'll never part with it." whispered Stellar, leaning her head on Shinn's shoulder.

"Thank you for keeping it, Stell. I still have the shell/stone."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Shinn showed Stellar the little gift she gave him when he admitted to her he liked her.

"Remember how we first kissed?" sighed Stellar, gazing at the beautiful blue sky, with puffy white clouds here and there.

**Flashback:**

_Shinn and Stellar were in Shinn's old dorm, which he shared with Athrun and Kira. They were in each other's embrace, so happy they had each other._

_"Shinn... do you love me?"_

_"More than I love myself, Stellar."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"I love you too, Shinn!"_

_"I'm glad you do..."_

_"Hey, Shinn, where's the washroom?" Stellar stood up, and Shinn showed her the way, and went back to sit on his bed._

_'YES! STELLAR LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!' were ocuupying Shinn's thought, as he dreamed of him and Stellar getting married._

_Meanwhile, Stellar was making her way back, and was humming, but also cursing at the lightless room. She didn't see something on the floor, and tripped over it, landing right on top of Shinn, making their lips meet. They were shocked, but stayed that way until they broke apart for air._

_"Shinn..."_

_"It's okay. It was my first kiss too."_

_"Oh..." _

**End of Flashback**

"Hey, do you think that the Wishing tree really grants wishes?" questioned Stellar, looking at the emerald green leaves of the old tree.

"No," was the blunt reply, "hey, remember that time when we got drunk?"

"Vividly. We crashed all over the place, trying to reach each other."

"Awww... you had to admit that was funny." Stellar just shrugged, but Shinn knew that she was smiling.

**Flashback:**

_Stellar and Shinn just left Dominion Pub, drunk from drinking too much. They were invited to the pub by Dearka, who decided they should have a 'little' fun, which turned out to be an understatement. Cagalli and Athrun were the only ones that didn't drink, only drinking soda or some water. Even Mayu and Nicol drank some, and immediately went drunk after a tiny sip. Shinn had laughed at his sister, whose cheeks were redder than blood._

_"Haha yourself, Shinn-kun." Mayu's words were slurred, and she collasped against Nicol, who fell off his chair, and both of them ended up on the floor, Mayu beside Nicol._

_"Oh man! THIS IS FUN!" yelled Kira, leaning against Lacus for support, who was almost as sober as Athrun and Cagalli._

_"Stop drinking so much, Kira!" snapped Lacus, grabbing Kira's 16th bottle of beer, and drinking it herself, making Kira protest._

_"Aaaaaww... don'tt sssssspoil the ffffun... Lacussssss..." mumbled Milly, watching them with an amused and drunken eye._

_"Yyyyyyyah... Milly's rrrright!" agreed Heine, drinking another swig of wine._

_"I'm leaving. Coming, Athrun?" Cagalli stared with disgust at all the drunken people._

_"Of course!" replied Athrun, and everyone said good-bye to them, as they left._

_"Heeeeeeeey, -hic-Stell, another -hic-bottle?" hiccuped Shinn, holding up two bottles._

_"Sure, why not...?" whispered Stellar, and grabbed the bottle. Then, the couple toasted each other and drank the whole bottle in one gulp._

_"Whooaaaa! Looks like Shinn and Stellaaaaaaar are on a roll!" cheered Dearka, drinking some wine._

_Everyone else cheered as well, as Shinn and Stellar waved and bowed, as if they were performing a concert. Shinn looked at his watch, then excused himself and Stellar._

_"Bye, Shinn and Stellar..." muttered Mayu, eyes half-opened._

_Shinn and Stellar tripped outside, giggling and chuckling. They tried to walk on the streets properly, but they kept bumping into lamposts, poles, fire hydrants, and in Shinn's case, a mailbox._

_"Haha! Haha! You bumped into mailbox!" giggled Stellar, swinging around, still drunk._

_"Soo... I didn't trip over my own feet!" responded the black haired co-ordinator. They made their way to Shinn's house, and since they were still drunk, Shinn and Stellar got onto Shinn's bed._

_"Mmmmm... Shinn..." Stellar unclothed herself, and so did Shinn. Just as they were about to something rated M, somehow, due to Stellar's extendedness, she immediately sobered up and screamed. _

_That knocked Shinn out of bed, and left him there for a long enough period of time to let Stellar get dressed. She glared at Shinn, who had also sobered up._

_"Eh heh heh..." was the weak reply, and Stellar threw a pillow at him._

**End of Flashback**

"Ugh, that was a horrid memory, now that I think of it." grumbled Shinn, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. We almost had s-x..." Stellar shuddered, and Shinn wrapped on arm around her.

"Hey, look! It's an angel cloud!" the black haired boy pointed to the sky, and Stellar followed his finger, and saw it too.

"That reminds me of the first time we met..."

**Flashback:**

_Stellar was in a rush to get to her next class. She was SO gonna be late! She decided to take the detour, and raced towards the stairways. Little did she know, a boy was also late for his class, and was also using the detour._

_"AH! Aisha is going to kill me!" Stellar wailed, and quickly raced down the first flight of stairs. She heard other footsteps, and halted. They were still continuing, and they were right behind her! She swung around, and got pushed down the second slight of stairs. She fell onto the floor, head bleeding, and unconcious. _

_The boy gasped. He didn't see her in his mad rush. Now, he gazed at her body, and made up his mind. This girl's safety was more important than class. Anyways, he would be missing a boring subject, so whatever!_

_Shinn (the boy) quickly carried her bridal style, ignoring Mayu's confusing questions, who saw him running like mad, and dodged Auels endless reappearances, who kept teasing him about a girl he didn't know. Finally, after irritations from all his friends, he reached the nurse's office. What he saw, made him cover his eyes and howl in disgust. _

_Ms. Gladys (or should I say, Mrs. Dullindal) and Mr. Dullindal were on top of a bed, making love. When they heard Shinn's outburst, they quickly got dressed, and Ms. Gladys gingerly approached Shinn._

_"Um, Mr. Asuka... is there something wrong...?"_

_"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! GET ANOTHER NURSE! I'M NOT LETTING YOUR DIRTY FINGERS TOUCH THIS GIRL!" _

_Talia sighed, and called Ms. Ramius. She muttered a few things in the brunette's ears, and Murrue's eyes widened in digust, and she pushed Talia away, shuddering._

_"So, is this the girl?" asked Ms. Ramius, examining the blonde._

_"Yes. I was in a rush to get to Aisha's class. I took the detour, and accidently pushed this girl down the stairs..."_

_"Okay. Aisha will be informed, and you will recieve detention for not watching your path carefully." _

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"You may go, Mr. Asuka."_

_"One thing, ma'am."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you tell me how she is, after you're done checking her?"_

_"Very well. Now please go to your lessons."_

_Shinn bolted to Aisha's classroom, excused himself, and sat down beside Rey, who pestered him with questions. But he ignored him, not being able to get that blonde out of his head._

_After class, he talked to Lunamaria, who sat beside the blonde._

_"Who's the blonde that usually sits beside you?" _

_"Oh, you mean Stellar Loussier?"_

_"Is that her name?"_

_"Yup. She's really smart, but you don't notice her much. She's a great friend."_

_At that time, the older kids didn't yet make friends with the youngers (this happened 2 years ago)._

_"Oh... thanks, Luna." and Shinn dashed off towards the nurse's office._

_When he got there, he saw Stellar, humming and listening to Ms. Ramius talk. After Murrue left, Shinn entered the office nervously. The blonde spotted him, and eyed him curiously._

_"Are you the boy that pushed me down the stairs?"_

_"Um... yeah. Sorry."_

_"..." the blonde was speechless. She expected him to shake his head and lie._

_"Errr... will you forgive me? I didn't see you there..."_

_"Sure, why not? It was an accident anyways." Stellar shrugged it off, and Shinn sat down beside her bed._

_'Oh wow... her orchid eyes are so... enchanting...' thought Shinn, gazing at her._

_'He's so cool!' Stellar was so happy to meet him._

_"Anyways, I'm Shinn Asuka." Shinn held out his hand to shake._

_"Stellar Loussier." they shook hands._

_"I heard you're a great friend to Lunamaria."_

_"Luna? Oh yeah. She's really nice!"_

_"Yup," Shinn was still dazzled by those eyes, "but you're nicer, my angel."_

_"HEH!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah. I thought I went deaf at your screaming." laughed Shinn, making Stellar bonk him on the head.

"You shut up."

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Yup. StellarxShinn this chapter! Then, await the next chapter for an evil, evil, so malevolent it's rated 13 and older... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. That was an understatement. _**

**Stellar: We almost had s-x?**

**Shinn: REALLY!**

**Shadow: Ugh, sick minded!**

**Stellar: -bonks Shinn on the head again-**

**Shinn: OWIE!**

**Shadow: Hey, we're the three S's:) Anyways, please review (barely anyone reviewed last chapter... :()! And please check out my other fictions! I just made a new one with Shinn and Stellar:) __**


	21. Evil People Massacre 'almost'

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

_**Chapter 19, Evil People Massacre (almost)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Relaxing Dorm**

**Saturday Morning; 12:00pm (Athrun almost got himself killed waking Cagalli up) ****  
**

Everyone in the school had free time, since the teachers needed to get onto new topics, since Term 2 was over now. The friends were in the relaxing dorm, talking over their plans.

"Listen up, you kids." demanded Yzak, banging his hand on the table as Cagalli and Athrun activated all the security measures.

"They're not kids, you white head! They're only few years younger than you." snapped Cagalli, getting pissed at learning how to activate security.

"Yeah! Cagalli's right!" agreed Rexia, glaring at Yzak.

"Fine, fine! Listen up, people! We took our revenge on Ahmed, Yuuna, Fllay, and Meer. But now, we need your help to finish them for once and for all!" cackled Yzak, acting like a witch.

"Quit acting like the Wicked Witches! And tell us the plan!" shouted Auel.

"Okay! Okay! So, the plan is..." and blah blah blah...

**-3 hours later-**

"WHAT! THAT'S MORE LIKE JUST SPENDING OUR MONEY!" shouted Sting, gaping in disbelief at the older teenagers.

"Well, well, well. I always DID suspect that Sting liked one of them, I wonder who..." mocked Heine, casting suspicious glances at him.

"No! I just lost my allowance, that's what!"

"Why? Didn't you work at the ice cream store?" Meyrin raised her eyebrow at him, and began to giggle.

"Yeah, but I accidently lost my temper at one of the slutty girls there and I got fired! Worse, Neo is pissed at me for losing my job so he won't give me allowance!"

"Idiot." chuckled Mike.

"Shut up, fool." snapped the green-haired boy, then slumped back on the sofa.

"Fine, Sting, you can just help choose the items, okay?" Sting nodded at Lacus, and she nodded at the other older teenagers.

"And you're gonna have to brush up an act to persuade them, ok?" asked Athrun, arm around Cagalli's waist.

"Awww... I suck at drama! Only got a 64!" whined Sting.

"Take it or leave it." snapped Cagalli, still resting in Athrun's arms.

"Okay! Okay!" the 15 year old gave in, shaking his head and raising his head in surrender.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO SHOPPING!" yelled Miguel, and stormed out of the room, everyone else following him, cheeriness written on their faces. However, one stayed behind to say something to a secret someone.

* * *

**Archangel Mall**

_**(with Shinn, Stellar, Nicol, Mayu, Rey, Lunamaria)**_

Should we buy this kind?" Lunamaria held up a can.

"No! Why would we want them to smell good?" Shinn shook his head, and Lunamaria continued searching.

"Um... how about this one?" Nicol and Mayu held up two cans.

"Perfect. The others will love this." snickered Shinn, and nodded evilly.

"Oh, how about we also add this?" Stellar held up another can.

"And make it even yuckier and stinkier! Thanks, Stell." Shinn hugged Stellar.

"Quit the romance here, Shinn. We're planning something EVIL, not a romance drama." informed Rey, and Shinn quickly turned red and pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Sorry." he apologized, and then pointed to another can, "We can be eviller. Wanna?"

"Why not?" shrugged Mayu, and took another can.

_**(with Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, Heine, Rexia, Ona, and Miguel)**_

"Man, this won't be enough, eh?" Ona carried liver towards them.

"EEEW!" shrieked Milly, jumping away.

"Oooh, scared, eh, scared?" teased Ona, forcing the liver in Milly's face.

"GET IT AWAY!" yelled the brunette, shielding her face.

"Ona, stop that, please." pleaded Shiho, looking up from squids.

"Fine, sorry, Milly."

"Anyways, that will be enough liver." agreed Heine, staring at the disgusting stuff.

"Should we get these squids?" asked Shiho, pointing at the dead but slimey seafood.

"Okay." sighed Yzak, secretly counting how much money this was all costing.

"Um... wanna get dead eels?" everyone gaped at Rexia, who was examining the electric eels with interest.

"Nah, dead's not enough. Alive ones are great though." gasped Miguel, recovering from his state of shock.

"Alright!" cheered Rexia, and ordered 8 eels.

"Ahhh... I see boiled eggs." drooled Dearka, and Milly quickly grabbed 8 eggs to boil.

_**(with Meyrin, Auel, Lorai, Vino, Youlan, Prissia, Sting)**_

"Spaghetti? Meatballs?" wondered Vino, staring at the packages.

"Sure... just a bit though. That's not our job." responded Auel, reaching for wasabi beans.

"Why wasabi beans, Auel?" questioned Sting, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. You know... making 'it' spicy..."

"Evil moron." Lorai shook her head, making Auel raise his fist at her.

"Stop that, Auel!" scolded Meyrin, grabbing chemicals from the shelf.

"Nuh uh! That's too much, Meyrin!" shouted Youlan, snatching the chemical from her and putting it back on the shelf.

"Awww!" groaned Meyrin, but she grabbed poor tea, and Youlan nodded, and she grinned.

"Let's see... the list also says for some... ew! Ink?" moaned Sting, staring at the list.

"Just get it!" snapped Vino, and grabbed some ink.

"Uhhh... how 'bout perfume? Spray it?" suggested Prissia.

"Cool, good idea. We'll go to the mall later." said Lorai.

_**(with Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Rusty, Briti, Mike)**_

"HELL! THIS STUFF COSTS A LOT!" screamed Cagalli, staring at the price of the bed (intended for Athrun and Meer).

"It's worth it." sighed Athrun.

"NUH UH! YOU JUST MIGHT LOSE YOUR DARN VIRGINIT---"

"Cagalli! For the 518th time, I am NOT gonna lose it to the girl I hate! I'm gonna lose it to---"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Me. That's would YOU would say to re-assure me!"

"CAGALLI! ATHRUN! SHUT UP!" shouted Kira, spinning his head around.

"Well, someone is in a cheery mood right now!" snapped Cagalli, glaring at him.

"Damnit, shut up, Cagalli!" shouted Mike, glaring at the blone.

"Just... please! Be quiet!" pleaded Kira, then resumed looking at the spikey bed.

"Kira's right, guys." noted Lacus, staring at a bed for Milly and Tolle.

"No duh..." remarked Rusty and Briti, watching them fight.

"What does that do?" asked Cagalli, pointing to the one Lacus was looking at.

"You wouldn't wanna know, my friend." tsked Lacus, making Cagalli nod, and say, "Probably not."

"This one is great for Yuuna and Cagalli." teased Athrun, pointing to a bed with a bear that said, "my honey bunny".

"Shut up!" hollered Cagalli, smacking Athrun on the cheek, then kissing the cheek that was injured.

"Sorry, sweet." apologized Athrun, then went to purchase the beds, with Rusty, Mike, and Briti helping.

"Now, all we have to do is add some romantic decorations..." planned Kira, grinning evilly, with Lacus's head leaning on his shoulder.

"I can't wait, Kira." whispered Lacus, and Kira nodded excitedly.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

"Hey, did you recieve the invitation, Fllay?" purred Meer, glancing at the red-head.

"Yes, you must mean that letter from that stupid gang. Kira excluded." replied Fllay, checking her nails.

"And Athrun." added Meer, doing a Cagalli-like pout at her.

"Hey, don't forget Cagalli-honey-bunny!" moaned Ahmed and Yuuna, doing a Athrun-like pout.

"You guys missed out Miriallia." mumbled Tolle, looking bored, and winking at some girls that passed by (their reaction: EW! A BASTARD!).

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So are you guys going? I am! It says a night with Athrun! ALONE! ON A BED!" squealed Meer, fluttering her eyelashes at no one in particular.

"Of course I am!" responded Ahmed and Yuuna at the same time.

"Hey, are you guys supposed to sleep together with Cagalli at the same time?" gasped Fllay, edging away from the two boys.

"Who cares! We have her!" snapped the two boys.

"Eeeeew... anyways, I am too. A night with Milly. I wonder if she'll let me break her virginity... WAIT! I AM GONNA!" whispered Tolle, shaking his hair back (dandruff flew out too).

"I am SO going! Kira's gonna let me sleep with him, including some 'fun'!" she grinned, and everyone in that little gang congratulated each other. Sting approached them suddenly.

"Oh, hello, Sting! What are you doing here?" purred Meer, fluttering her eyelashes once more, making Sting almost barf on her.

"Um... we just wanna know if..."

"We going to that party of yours? OF COURSE WE ARE!" screamed the gang, and Sting, nodded, and ran away screaming horror, with the gangs' spit on his face.

"I can't wait until tonight, guys..." Meer whispered her words seductively.

**-With The Good (But Devil-like) Gang-**

"So they're coming?" gaped Cagalli, staring at the green-haired boy in disbelief.

"Yup."

"They're pretty stupid for villans." remarked Stellar, making everyone laugh and agree.

"Actually, we more like the villans. We're doing evil stuff." Shinn pointed out, and everyone stopped, and then agreed to that.

"And we're smart. Only Sting is a shame to us, being so sucky at drama." grunted Yzak, and Shiho slapped him.

"He's not THAT stupid! You failed 2 math tests last term! YOU SUCK!" hissed Shiho, making everyone giggle and chuckle.

"Wow, Yzak, really?" choked Lacus, from giggling so hard.

"YES! And Mr. Dullindal gave him detention!" smirked Milly, her giggles still continuing.

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't able to go out with us for buffet..." acknowledged Heine, shaking his head.

"DAMNIT! SO THAT'S WHERE YOU GUYS WENT!" roared Yzak.

"We better run if we wanna have fun at the party tonight." shivered Prissia, and everyone ran for their dorms (Kira, Mike, and Auel ran cover to Athrun's dorm), while Yzak ran screaming words that aren't for kids under the age of 12.

* * *

**Sunday Night**

"Hello, Meer-sama!" greeted Cagalli (sarcastically), shaking Meer's hand.

"Oh, why, hello, Cagalli!" purred Meer, and went off to find Athywathy.

"Hey, Fllay-sama!" mocked Lacus (Fllay didn't notice), hugging the red-head.

"Hi, Lacus." greeted Fllay in return (they're only acting nice cuz they're happy).

"Tolle! My good man, come in!" welcomed Dearka (grimacing when Tolle shook his hand).

"Dearka! Nice to see you again!" replied Tolle, and after he left, Dearka ran off, to wash his hand.

"Hi, Yuuna and Ahmed." grunted Athrun, glaring at the two.

"Zala." was all they said and they strutted off to find their 'honey-bunny'.

"Hello, Fllay-sama and Meer-sama! Would you like to try some of our beautiful wine? It's very special, very special indeed! We put very secret ingrediants in it!" squealed Stellar, putting up a great act.

"Why not?" shrugged the friends, and accepted a glass of the 'so-called wine'. They sipped it, and spat it out.

"What is this?" wailed Meer, grabbing a glass of water, and choking it down. She screamed in horror and pain, "IS THIS EVEN WATER?"

"Oh, no, Meer-sama! It's vinegar!" gasped Stellar, and quickly offered her milk. She grabbed it and gulped it down, while Fllay ran around yelling her head off.

"AAAAAH! BLUEBERRY MILK!"

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, Meer-sama! That was yoghurt!" panicked Stellar, while Lunamaria and Mayu watched in delight.

"GIVE ME WATER!"

"Coming right up, Fllay-sama!" yelled Stellar, and quickly poured water in a cup with spices in it. Fllay swallowed it. Seconds later, she turned red.

"WHAT IS IN THIS WATER!" demanded Fllay, choking, and turning red, with tears in her eyes.

"I have no idea, Fllay-sama!" wailed Stellar, her hands at her mouth.

"Hello, Tolle, Ahmed, and Yuuna! Some beer?" suggested Shinn, holding up 3 bottles.

"Of course! We're young!" they sang out, and took it. Yuuna barfed, Ahmed fainted, and Tolle 'let out some natural gas'.

"What... is... -fart- this? -fart-?" gasped Tolle, clutching his stomach.

"It's beer! What else is it?" Shinn pretended to slurr his words, and Tolle ran to the washroom, "Tolle! Turn on the air if you will, please! Thanks!"

"Give me... water..." rasped Yuuna, and Shinn quickly poured water and sprayed perfume in it. Yuuna gulped it down. And fainted as well.

"Well done, Shinn!" cheered Rey and Nicol, quickly removing the bodies.

**-2 hours later-**

After the small gang (Meer's) woke up, they were invited to dance. A contest, if you will.

"If you manage to dance to Lacus's Shizukana Yoru Ni, then your dream guy or gal will have s-x with you!" annouced Cagalli.

"Oh, we're in!" informed the small gang.

"THEN LET THE DANCE BEGIN!" shouted Athrun, and the larger gang cheered.

_Shizukana kono yoru ni_

_Anata wa matteru no_

Meer, who was dancing with Tolle, got off track because of water, and fell into a bucket of squid. Cagalli and Dearka added more squid on top of them, containing them in it. Then they covered the bucket, sneering.

Ano toki wasureta

Hohoemi wa tori ni kite

Yuuna, who was dancing the 'Twister', spun around on his head, slipped on a banana peel, and sailed off into a barrel of liver, with snails inside too. Athrun grinned evilly, and poured spaghetti on top of him, and lastly, but a baby shark in the barrel. Then he sealed it.

Ara kara sukoshi dake

Jikan ga sugite

Fllay and Ahmed, twirled around, and tripped over Lacus's foot, and slammed into a pool of electric eels. Athrun laughed his head off.

"They might die down there." worried Meyrin, but Auel just slapped her on the back, laughing.

"Let's wait. It's still not done yet." grumbled Yzak, and fell asleep.

**-6 hours later (10:45pm)-**

Meer and Tolle crawled out of the bucket, shivering, and wiping muck off of them. Yuuna emerged from the barrel, hair ripped out, and eyes wet with tears. Fllay and Ahmed, came out, burnt.

"Oh my. I think that was a bit too much." whispered Youlan to his girlfriend, Prissia, and she nodded fearfully.

"Um... you guys must want to sleep with us, right?" smirked Cagalli, leaning towards Ahmed and Yuuna, her dress showing her bra (Athrun chose it reluctantly), and making them drool.

"Y-yes!" stammered Ahmed and Yuuna, and followed Cagalli obediantely like a dog.

"Come, Meer-sweetheart!" whispered Athrun seductively (although he added a bored tone in).

"YES!" cheered Meer, her breasts bouncing up and down, as she stalked Athrun to a secret room.

"Come on, Tolle (and under her breath, she added 'you bastard')" squealed Milly, hugging his arm.

"Be patient, my love." Dearka had an urge to kill Tolle right there. But no, it would wait. It would wait.

"Kira?" purred Fllay, and Kira smiled at her, and pulled her to his room.

"You think Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, and Milly are gonna survive?" wondered Briti.

"Yes." responded Lacus firmly.

**-with Cagalli-**

"Come on, you ug--- I mean handsome bea--- I mean men!" purred Cagalli, dragging them onto the bed. She undressed herself away from the bed. Yuuna and Ahmed watched her intently, as she slowly unbuttoned her back of the dress, not noticing the bed starting to burn.

"Sorry, I'll be right back. Need to add some effects. Music." excused Cagalli lamely, and ran to the room where the party was started. And watched Yuuna and Ahmed being burned.

"Phew. I thought you were toast!" sighed Shiho, patting her on the back.

"Thanks. Let's see the others." they watched the other screens intently.

Meer was screaming. As rapers surrounded her (hired by Athrun), readying their naughty hands. Athrun joined them in a second, and he relished the sight of the Lacus imposter being 'killed'.

"How's Miri?" panicked Dearka, jumping up and down.

"She's fine!" grumbled Lorai, pointing to the screen where Milly was throwing stuff (ect. lamps, shampoo bottles) and laughing at Tolle, who was getting crushed by the bed.

"Lastly... Kira." trembled Lacus, and watched as Kira ran out of the room, in hysterics. Why? Fllay was dodging spikes that kept poking out of her bed.

"THAT WAS FUN!" laughed Kira and Miri, as they danced into the room.

"Can we do it again?" pleaded Auel, puppy-eyeing the older teenagers.

"Why, that was what we had in mind!" replied Cagalli, glancing at the others, and they nodded, snickering evilly.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Yup, a long chapter! But I thought it was pretty boring... now it all depends on you! What do you think of it? Was it funny? Was it old? Was it stupid? Answer me please! For Gundam Seed Massacre, I know, I said I'd probably update before August 8th, but I still have to finish the other chapters for my other stories (kinda on Writer's Block... actually... it's just 'cause I'm too lazy to type it all up, and I have too much ideas in my head. o.O**_

**Shinn: SWEET! THEY'RE ALMOST DEAD! **

**Lunamaria: I bet they're gonna die a painful and slow death next time!**

**Yzak: Of course they are! Why wouldn't they?**

**Mike: I'm sad. I don't have a girlfriend.**

**Shadow: Random boy. -kicks Mike-**

**Sting: I don't either!**

**Naka (from Gundam Seed Massacre): OI! JUST SHUT UP!**

**Shadow: Thanks, Nak.**

**Naka: o.O I'm not that bot from Gunbound, okay? Anyways, please review! Don't hestitate. I don't send bad stuff to you. **


	22. Change Of Attitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

_**Chapter 20, Change of Attitude**_

* * *

**Monday Morning**

"Im exhausted!" yawned Shinn, slouching into his seat for Language.

"Not the only one..." Lunamaria's head fell on Rey's shoulder, who was stifling his many yawns.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm... mmmmmm..." murmured Stellar, head on her desk.

"What was that?" muttered Shinn, looking at his girlfriend.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... mmmmmmmmm..."

"I think she's asleep." groaned Rey, yawning.

"Stellar? Wake up... class is about to start..." Lunamaria poked Stellar with a tired pinky.

"Huh...? Stellar tired... go away Lunamaria..."

"Please Stellar... you'll get into trouble..."

"Fine, fine... Stellar awake for Shinn..." Stellar let out a cute yawn, making Shinn chuckle. Stellar looked at him in surprised. "Something wrong, Shinn?"

"No, just that you're cute." Stellar blushed, her cheeks flaming.

"Cut the love crap." snapped Rey, making everyone jump in surprise.

"R-r-rey?" stammered Lunamaria, slowly edging away from her boyfriend.

"Sorry. Tired." responded the blonde, rolling his eyes and head slumping back on his desk.

"Man. I never saw that side of Rey before." remarked Shinn, apparently VERY awake now.

"Me neither." shuddered Luna, still inching away.

"Stellar too!" agreed Stellar, still sleepy.

"CLASS IS STARTING!" hollered Mr. Crueset. Rey was startled and crashed into the desk behind him. Stellar fell off her chair. Lunamaria and Shinn gulped.

"What is going on back there?" questioned Mr. Crueset.

"Sorry, sir, but I just accidently fell of my chair. I'm very sorry, sir!" panicked Stellar, scrambling back on her seat.

"And I just leaned back too far on my chair." announced Rey, back to his cool-guy attitude.

"Okay. Just make sure that never happens again." warned Mr. Crueset, and began the lesson.

"Close one, guys." sneered Shinn evilly, and gained a slap from Stellar.

"That was NOT funny, Shinn!" she snapped at him, and resumed listening to the lesson.

"Ow..." murmured Shinn quietly, frowning at Stellar.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Math**

"Wow... who knew that staying up all night could've been this tired!" groaned Dearka, rubbing his head and eyes. Miriallia rolled her eyes.

"If you don't get sleep, that's what happens, you dork." snapped Yzak, falling off his chair.

"I'm not a dork!" replied Dearka, yawning, while Miriallia and Shiho just stared at them, raising their eyebrows.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES GOD DARNIT YOU MORON!" Yzak stood up and threw his chair onto Dearka. Mr. Dullindal stared at him and the book dropped to the floor. Yzak chuckled weakly and sat on Dearka, which unfortunately caused Milly to faint.

"Uh... surf's up?" Shiho slapped her forehead and groaned, while Mr. Dullindal sent Dearka and Milly to the nurse's office and Yzak to his office.

"Anyways, ignoring that, let's continue class. Who knows how to solve this..."

* * *

**During Lunch**

"Whoa, what happened to you, Dearka?" questioned Cagalli, raising her eyebrow, and eating a doughnut.

"Ask that sad lunatic in the corner." scoffed Dearka, tearing his sandwich apart and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Who, Yzak?" Nicol's eyes turned on Yzak, who had steam errupting from his ears.

"What are you idiots looking at?" he snarled, breaking his chicken bone in half.

"You. Who else is the sad little lunatic?" wondered Lunamaria, and dodged Yzak's chicken bone that went flying at her head.

"I am NOT a sad little lunatic."

"Then you're a money-spending lunatic." suggested Meyrin, happily eating pork.

"Grrr..." Yzak glared at all of them, who were laughing their heads off. Athrun fell off and dragged Cagalli down too, and they disappeared under the table. Lacus choked on her food and spat some at Yzak by accident.

"RUN!" screamed Shiho as she ran away from the Yzak Machine.

The Yzak Machine spend at least half an hour running after everyone (except for Athrun and Cagalli who were having their fun under the table).

**-With Milly, Shiho, Dearka, and Kira-**

"HOLY COW! MAKE SURE WE NEVER PISS YZAK OFF AGAIN!!!" howled Kira, dodging a swipe from the angered madman.

"YEAH! I THINK WE ALL REALIZED THAT, BAKAMONO!" shrieked Milly as she almost tripped over a fanboy of hers.

"YOU WON'T GET FAR, YOU -censored for your own good- MORONS! COME BACK HERE!!!"

"I should think even Yzak knows that we won't turn back..." yelped Shiho as she got hit by a table the Yzak threw.

"RUN!" shouted Dearka as Shiho flew into him and they both slammed into the wall.

"DEARKA! SHIHO!" wailed Milly, but Kira dragged her away from their poor friends.

**KABOOM!**

Milly spun around, eyes watering. Kira stopped as well, and prayed.

"Please rest in peace, Shiho and Dearka..." he whispered, tears also coming.

"TWO DOWN! MORE TO GO!!!" cried the triumph voice. Kira and Milly sweat-dropped, and began to run for their lives once again.

"AAAAAAH!!!" screamed Kira, and banged into Lacus who tripped over Meyrin, who tumbled over Lunamaria, who fell on top of Rey, who went flying into Shinn, who squished Auel.

"Ow!" yelped Auel, and he got up, dizzy.

"NO TIME TO WASTE!!! THE YZAK IS COMING!!!" wailed Milly, and dragged everyone away from the advancing Yzak, who's eyes were strangely on fire..

"MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM COMING!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOD TAKE PITY ON US!!!"

**-With Sting, Stellar, Mayu, Nicol, and Heine-**

"Where does Sting, Mayu, Nicol, and Heine think Yzak is? Stellar is scared... Shinn's not here..." whimpered Stellar, and Sting just held her close, seeing as he was related to her anyways.

"I don't know... I hope he hasn't caught our other friends..." whispered Mayu, backing further into the closet they were hiding in.

"Let's phone them and find out." replied Nicol, and took out a green cellphone. He dialed Dearka's number.

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered. Nicol and the others stared at the phone.

"Uh... may I speak to Dearka?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dearka is in the nurse's office, recovering from severe wounds." Mayu stifled a gasp.

"Uh... are any of his friends with him?"

"Well, Miss. Shiho Hahnenfuss was found with him."

"Oh. Thank you very much. Bye." Nicol hung up and huddled with Mayu, eyes wide.

"So... Shiho and Dearka were caught?" whispered Heine, staring in mid-air.

"Seems so... let's hope the rest aren't caught..." replied Nicol.

"WAIT!!! YOU HOBOS! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!!!" everyone in the closet jumped as the Yzak's fists broke through the closet door. He stopped chasing the others, and a wicked grin formed over his face as he looked into the closet.

"Uh oh..." Sting gulped.

"RUN!!!" ordered Heine, and they all dashed out. Yzak ran after them, leaving the first group to lie on the ground for a few minutes to catch their breaths.

"Good luck, Sting, Stellar, Mayu, Nicol, and Heine..." choked Lacus, a weak smile passing over her pale face.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: A short, off-topic chapter, but I decided just to add some main good character humour... this will be continued for next chapter, and the chapter after that will be the massacre!!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. Or from Bleach; BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _**


	23. Finale, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. I'm bored of making up something random here to entertain you.

* * *

**_Dullindal High School_**

**_Finale Part 1_**

* * *

**With The 'Evil' Ones**

"Fllay, stop taking my makeup!" snapped Meer, snatching away the small handbag.

"Well, sorry." Fllay rolled her eyes, and reached for her own pink lipstick.

"Ano, Meer-sama, may I please borrow your lip gloss? I forgot to go buy some this week." asked Lissy, turning away from the mirror.

"You're always forgetting your stuff! Honestly." Meer threw the lip gloss over her shoulder, accidently hitting Melody.

"Hey, watch it!" Melody turned around and glared at Meer.

"What's wrong with you guys? Just hurry up, gosh." muttered Charrette, brushing her hair once more.

"I wouldn't be talking! You're still putting on your blush!" commented Fllay, backing away from the mirror to examine herself.

"All of you, just shut up!" yelled Meer, turning around, her face contorted.

"Sorry." murmured Charrette, walking towards the door.

"Well, see you guys later!" waved Tyline, leaving with Charrette.

"Hmph. I'm tired of waiting. See you guys outside." huffed Hila, also leaving.

"What's with them today?" Fllay made an ugly grimace at the door, and reached in her bag for some earrings.

"Nice earrings. Where'd you get them?" asked Meer, taking the earrings from Fllay and examining them.

"From the newest fashion store, Unique."

"Honestly? I never knew they sold such amazing things! I must go there this week!" moaned Meer, returning the earrings.

"It's so expensive though! You've got to be kidding." replied Fllay, washing her hands.

"Well, I have the money. I need the accesories." laughed Meer, also washing her hands.

"And the hot guys." Melody smirked at Fllay's comment, and Meer laughed again.

* * *

**With Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli**

"Can you guys believe it? School's going to be over soon!" gasped Lacus, reading the bulletin board.

"What?! Are you serious?" Cagalli leaned in for a look as well.

"Yeah. Apparently with the new harsh schedules, they've been teaching us at a faster rate." announced Lacus, sighing.

"Obviously. My back's going to break for sure." remarked Kira, making Lacus laugh.

"In how many days?" asked Athrun, putting down his books.

"3 weeks. That's kind of sad... we're graduating next year." Cagalli also put down her books and stretched.

"I forgot about that! Man, you guys plan things way too early!"

"Dearka!" exclaimed Athrun, turning around.

"Hey guys!" greeted Miriallia. Behind her was Shiho and Yzak.

"Yzak, what happened to you?"

"It's a dare. Shut up."

Yzak's face was coated with makeup, and he was wearing a silver wig. He was wearing a tank top with girl skorts.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's not Yzak." denied Kira, hiding in a corner.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?!"

"Well, I have a lot. First off; you look disgusting. Second off; that tank top looks so bad, considering the fact you have no breasts. Third off; you're not really in shape, so the skort is ruined. Look at all that fat!" groaned Cagalli in mock exasperation.

"You know, I just realized you really aren't fit, Yzak. What happened to those bulging muscles you used to show off?" asked Shiho, stiffling her roar of laughter.

"Shiho..."

"Hm. Well, I remember him eating a lot of white chocolate..." muttered Dearka.

"White chocolate?! You know that's my favourite! Why didn't you get me some?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" shrieked Milly, taking her backpack and hitting Yzak on the head with it.

"Ow! Consider the pain!" snapped Yzak, rubbing his head.

"What pain? I thought Yzak the snowman felt no pain!" teased Athrun, holding Cagalli close.

"Athrun... I'm warning you..."

"Is that a threat, Yzak? If it is, I'll sue you for threatening my fiancee!" shouted Cagalli, breaking from Athrun's grip.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, woman!"

"I wouldn't be talking, he-she!"

"Who's the he-she?!"

"The last time I checked, it was you, you silver-haired moron!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"DO YOU NEED HEARING AIDS AS WELL?!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Athrun, get me some hearing aids, please! Thanks. AS FOR YOU, YOU MORON, BE GRATEFUL YOU'RE NOT PAYING FOR THESE HEARING AIDS!"

"ME, GRATEFUL?! I HAVE MONEY TOO!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR THE AMOUNT!!! WHICH IS GOOD OR ELSE YOU'D FAINT ON US! THAT FAT WILL KILL US ALL!"

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Hey, guys..."

"YES?!" yelled Yzak, glaring at Lacus.

"We're going to be late for class..."

"WHAT?!"

"We have exactly 1 minute to get to class."

"SEE YOU LATER!" the group departed to rush to class.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

"Hey, Auel, may you please pass the doughnuts?" asked Meyrin, smiling her sweet and charming smile.

"Sure, Mey. Which ones?"

"Hmmm... the vanilla ones!" Auel gave her 3 vanilla ones. "Thanks, Auel!" Meyrin pecked him on the cheek, making him go a brilliant shade of red.

"What's wrong, Auel? Are you sick?" Stellar came and sat down next to Meyrin, with Shinn next to her.

"Uh! It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it, Auel. Were we interrupting something... romantic?" Shinn smirked, and Stellar playfully slapped him on the head while Meyrin and Auel turned a deep shade of red.

"Just shut up, Shinn!" yelled Auel, trying to hide his still redder face.

"Stop fighting, you guys." interrupted Meyrin, giving Stellar a vanilla doughnut.

"Whatever Ms. Neider says!" chirped Shinn, collasping with laughter.

"It's not funny, Shinn, be quiet." warned Stellar, sending him a death glare.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Anyways, so I heard there was a meeting with the others today." mentioned Meyrin, nodding her head at the other tables where their friends were sitting.

"Really? When?" Auel choked, and Meyrin patted him on the back while continuing.

"I think it's after school 'til like 9."

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT OUR DINNER?!" moaned Shinn, falling off the bench.

"You're to bring them yourself." replied Stellar, biting into her doughnut.

"Jeez... what's the meeting about?" asked Auel, wiping crumbs from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ew, Auel, that's disgusting!" Meyrin backed away in disgust.

"Oh, sorry, Mey."

"Anyways, my question?"

"It's about the permanent extermination of _them_." whispered Meyrin in a low voice.

"Them? You mean," here Shinn nodded at Meer and her group, "them, right?"

"Quite right."

"Oh boy. This will be interesting." grinned Shinn, smiling at Stellar, and Auel and Meyrin laughed out loud.

* * *

**Zala Prep Room, Afterschool**

"Wow, Athrun, I'm surprised you actually got a prep room just for yourself." mocked Heine, looking around.

"Haha. I'm surprised you didn't." replied Athrun, rolling his eyes.

"What's with you two? You guys seem angry at each other for some reason." Lacus glanced at both of them sternly.

"Nothing... just stress." sighed Heine, motioning to the clock.

"Ah... a lot of homework?"

"Obviously." Heine sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Anyways, we're all here for one reason. Is everyone here?" asked Miriallia, standing up and looking around.

"Ona is sick today." said Prissia, yawning.

"Okay. Anyone else?" there was a shaking of heads.

"Very well. Let's begin."

* * *

**After, Meer and Fllay's Prep Room**

"I overheard that Asuka talking about a meeting with their stupid friends." muttered Fllay, taking a chip and eating it.

"Really? Hear what it was about?" asked Meer, painting her nails a bright pink.

"Something about exterminating."

"Exterminating? What does that mean?" Yuuna sat up and fluffed his hair.

"You're not a girl, don't act like one. What a disgrace!" muttered Melody, fluffing her hair as well.

"Me? A disgrace? Dear woman, you must've gotten me mixed up with you!"

"Me, with you? Ugh, that is SO not going to happen!"

"I didn't say that, you deaf woman! I said you must've mistaken me for you! In your dreams!"

"Excuse me?! No one would mistake a whiney boy like you with me!"

"Oh, don't be ashamed of your ugliness!"

"Shut up, Seylan and Ik! A person like me needs quiet from your stupid fights." shouted Tolle, leaning back in his chair.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, exterminating apparently means wiping out. I think they meant us." sighed Fllay, taking a handful of chips and settling back in her chair.

"Oh, they think they can get rid of us? Hah. That's never going to happen." scoffed Lissy, rolling her eyes and re-applying her lipstick.

"So true. In fact, I think we should give them a bit of our 'extermination'." Fllay gave an evil smile.

"Oh, I love the way you think, Fllay." laughed Spencer, purring a bit.

"Thanks. Let's think of what we can do to them." smirked Fllay, giving a bark back.

* * *

**Next Day, 7:00PM**

Athrun and Cagalli were walking together, discussing yesterday's plans.

"I don't think we should do that. We might go to jail." whined Cagalli, pouting.

"Our fathers will worm us out, don't worry!" reassured Athrun, putting his arm around her and kissing her.

"Oh, Blueberry, why are you messing with MY fiancee?!" growled Yuuna, coming up and shoving Athrun away from Cagalli.

"What's your problem, Assma? Why did you kiss my honey?" screamed Mia, coming right up and slapping Cagalli.

"Why you b-tch..." snarled Cagalli, taking Mia and throwing her into Yuuna, who turned around. They ended up kissing.

"Thanks Cagi-sama. I didn't want to touch the grape." Athrun pretended to bow and shiver, making Cagalli laugh and kiss him again. They walked away together, not looking back at all.

"I told you Plan A wouldn't work!" shrieked Mia, standing up and wiping her mouth in panic.

"Well, Plan B will definately work!" stammered Yuuna.

"What's Plan B?"

"I have no idea."

"..." Mia just re-adjusted her skirt (which was showing her panties) and hitched up her breasts.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuuna eyed those jiggling wonders.

"... NO!"

"Not even if I give you all my information on Zala?"

"... fine. Sex included?"

"Sure, why not?" grinned Yuuna, evilly eying those bouncing balls.

"No! I want to lose my virginity to Athrun!"

"OH COME ON!"

"NO! I change my mind. You can keep your eyes OFF my breasts, and to Cagalli's flatness. Good day, Seylan."

"Cagalli's NOT FLAT!!!" screamed Yuuna, sticking up his middle finger at Mia's retreated back.

'Wait... is she?' Yuuna made a mental reminder to check Cagalli's chest next time he saw her.

* * *

**Kira and Lacus**

"Hey, Kira, weren't we supposed to meet Cagalli and Athrun here?" asked Lacus, pausing next to the soda vending machine.

"Now that you mention it... we were."

**Flashback:**

_After the meeting, Kira and Lacus stayed behind to talk about the plans._

_"Hey, do you want to add some? Like, just with Athrun and Cagalli, since there's a love triangle in there." Kira gaped at Lacus, who returned a sweet smile._

_"Sure... c'mon, I'll call Athrun and Cagalli back." Kira stood up and ran out of the room, looking around. Cagalli and Athrun were no where to be seen. _

_'Darnit. Where can they be?' thought Kira, running up the stairs to the first floor. There was no sight of Cagalli or Athrun. He ran up to the second, third, fourth, and fifth, but they were no where to be seen. 'Darn.' _

_Kira walked back downstairs, having all his energy exhausted already. _

_"Kiwa!" Kira raised his eyebrow at the nickname. _

_"Who... FLLAY?!" _

_"Hi Kiwa! How are you?"_

_"Ummm... what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, I was just walking 'round."_

_"Huh. You should, you're getting fat." with those words, he left Fllay fuming and continued downstairs._

_He walked into the Zala prep room... and saw Cagalli and Athrun chatting with Lacus happily._

_"WHAT?!" Kira gaped and pointed at his sister and best friend._

_"What's wrong, Kira?" asked Cagalli, standing up and raising her fist._

_"I ran up to all the 5 floors! Where were you guys?!" _

_"..." Cagalli sat back down and looked at Athrun anxiously._

_"I EVEN BUMPED INTO FLLAY!" _

_"Fllay?" Lacus pursed her lips. _

_"Anyhow... let's just begin our small meeting, neh?" Athrun gestured for Kira to sit beside him._

**End Of Flashback**

"... I wonder wh---"

"Hi Kira, Lacus! Sorry for being late. We had some difficulty getting 'round some people." coughed Cagalli, pausing and getting a drink.

"It's okay." smiled Lacus, glancing at Kira.

"Oh yeah, start calling Yuuna the grape and Meer the grapefruit." cursed Athrun, sniffing himself and choked.

"What's wrong, Athrun?"

"I smell like the grape... surprisingly, he smells like grapefruit."

"..." Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli all fainted.

* * *

**With Milly, Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho**

"Yo, Yzak, did you lose the weight yet?" teased Milly, grinning at Yzak.

"Hmph. It's only been one day." Yzak looked down at himself and loosened his collar.

"Yzak, what have you been eating these days?" asked Milly.

"White chocolate."

"... Yzak..."

"Just joking! Gosh. I've been eating chips."

"Chips?! CHIPS?! CCCHHHIIIPPPSSS?!" roared Dearka, turning around andd stretching his fingers.

"Yeah... chips." Yzak yawned, not noticing the pure evil in Dearka's aura.

"Yzak..."

"What's wrong?" Yzak glanced at Dearka, then paused.

"Ummm... Dearka?" Shiho raised her eyebrow and motioned for her and Miriallia to slowly back away.

"You're dead." Dearka lunged at Yzak, who yelped and ran. "GET BACK HERE, YZAK!"

"Uh oh... I always thought Yzak was the violent one." shuddered Shiho, watching Yzak dodge a table.

"Yzak's not that bad for a fat guy. Blubber." giggled Milly, grinning.

"Blubbery blubbery blubbery blub." added Shiho, both of them laughing.

"I wonder if Dearka's blubbery." Shiho gaped at her best friend, who had an evil look in her eye. Shiho didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Stellar, Shinn, Lunamaria, and Rey**

"Hey, Shinn, where's Mayu?" asked Stellar, looking up.

"Mayu? What about her?"

"I wanted to give her something."

"For what?" asked Lunamaria, butting in and grinning.

"Isn't it almost her birthday?" Shinn stopped dead in his tracks, making Rey bump into him, knocking both of them to the floor. Unfortunately for Shinn, he kissed wet, slushy, floor.

"Oh God. I forgot about that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shinn. It's today..." reminded Lunamaria, checking her agenda.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. March 6th." agreed Rey, holding up his present for Mayu.

"EH?!" Lunamaria raised her eyebrow at Shinn.

"Oh Shinn, don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uhhh..."

"That's a yes." confirmed Stellar, frowning and hitting Shinn on the head.

"Iie! That hurts!"

"Well, you deserved it." Rey added, walking ahead.

"Ugh!" Shinn racked his head for ideas.

"Need help?" offered Stellar, smiling.

"Heck yeah! Please?"

"Sure! Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Uhhh..."

"Rey! Why did you break the prelude of 'hmmm's?!" shrieked Stellar, crying.

"Huh? Oh, we were supposed to keep saying 'hmmm...'? I'm sorry."

"..." Lunamaria just shook her head and kept saying 'hmmm...'.

* * *

**With Mayu, Nicol, Auel, Sting, and Meyrin**

"Hey, happy birthday, Mayu." grinned Sting, handing Mayu a small box.

"Oh, thank you!" Mayu grinned, took it, and smiled.

"I'll give you my present later. It's in my dorm," informed Auel, "but happy birthday, Yuyu."

"I told you to stop calling me Yuyu!" whined Mayu, but still smiling. Meyrin glanced at Auel, who seemed to be in trance looking at Mayu. Nicol noticed her grim face, and looked at Mayu. She was smiling, her smile showed more happiness than ever before.

"Oh please! It's hilarious teasing you!" Mayu blushed and smacked him lightly, making Auel laugh.

"Anyways, happy birthday, Mayu." Nicol kissed her on the cheek and gave her a medium-sized box.

"Thanks!" Mayu kissed him back, and Auel raised his eyebrows.

"Happy birthday from me too." smiled Meyrin, passing her a small bag.

"Ah, thanks!" Mayu hugged Meyrin, who at first tensed, then relaxed.

"C'mon, let's hurry. We'll be late for class." said Sting casually, walking ahead.

"Okay!"

* * *

**With Meer, Fllay, Tolle, and Yuuna**

"For the last time, Meer, Cagalli isn't flat!" protested Yuuna, near tears.

"She is." scoffed Meer, hitching up her breasts again.

"She isn't." informed Fllay, rolling her eyes.

"She isn't?" asked Tolle, raising his eyebrow.

"Iie, she isn't." repeated Fllay, "she has quite a large bust."

"Not as big as mine. Which, is considered 'flat'." repeated Meer, scoffing again.

"Excuse me?" Fllay stepped right in front of Meer, her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay, whatever." Meer stepped away and continued walking.

"Is it just me, or is Meer getting even more snotty these days?" wondered Tolle, making Fllay and Yuuna shrug helplessly.

"What was that?" asked Meer, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Yuuna, Tolle, and Fllay all rolled their eyes as Meer strutted ahead.

* * *

**Back to Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira**

"So... when do you want to do our secret plan?" questioned Kira, running his hand through his hair.

"Ummm... I was thinking about the weekend, which is tomorrow." answered Cagalli, yawning.

"Tomorrow? Where are we going to get the dung?"

"Where else? From the toilet, of course." said Lacus cheerfully, making Kira and Athrun retch.

"You got to be kidding. Lacus and Cagalli! Our own sh-t? NO WAY!" yelled Athrun, holding his stomach.

"Then where else are we supposed to get the poo poo?" whined Cagalli, pouting.

"Oh please... get dog ones!"

"By tomorrow, Kira? Are you insane?!" shouted Cagalli, holding out a spatula.

"EEEK! Sorry!" it was too late. Cagalli threw it... down there.

"KIRA!" gasped Athrun, and Cagalli held up a frying pan (it was burning hot).

"Athrun..."

"AAAH!" Cagalli aimed true and threw it hard.

"Ara ara, Athrun. Your boxers are burning too." Lacus turned around so she wouldn't see his 'there'.

"AAAH!" he ran up to his dorm screaming.

"Hmmm, Cagalli..."

"No. I don't think that was a bit too much."

"I see, I see."

* * *

**Lunch Break**

"Happy birthday, Mayu!" greeted Cagalli, holding out a gift.

"Yay! That's 35 presents! Thanks, Cagi!" squealed Mayu, taking it and hugging the older blonde.

"You're welcome. You'll probably have 192 by the end of today. I mean, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Dearka, and so much other classmates haven't given anything to you yet, right?"

"True... even Shinn didn't get me anything." Mayu looked down at this, and Auel patted her on the back.

"Eh. He'll probably get you one... he and the others aren't here yet either." assured Auel, and Mayu nodded and smiled.

"Auel's right. Just wait a bit longer, you never know." agreed Heine, randomly sitting down and giving Mayu a small box, "Anyways, happy birthday, Mayu."

"Oh, thanks, Heine!" Mayu hugged him and he smiled.

"Hey, Rexy Sexy, come here and give Mayu her present." Rexia laughed and ran over.

"Happy birthday, May. I hope you like my present." Rexia hugged Mayu too, and winked at Heine, who sat her down on his lap.

"Thanks, Rex, and you guys look cute together." commented Mayu, giggling.

"See? I told you we look sexy." whispered Heine softly but loud enough for everyone at the table (Cagalli, Auel, and Mayu) to hear.

"Indeed." agreed Cagalli, toasting them with her coke.

"Hey everyone. Happy birthday, Mayu." Vino showed up with a small bag.

"Hi Vino, Youlan, Rusty, and Miguel! Thanks, Vino." Mayu accepted the bag, and the 3 others nodded and also said happy birthday while giving her a small gift.

"Hi guys." Cagalli smiled at Miguel, who started laughing.

"Athrun's fine, by the way." he smirked at her, and she also laughing.

"I'm glad! I don't want to be the one killing my fiancee."

"You guys are also cute together." added Prissia, with Lorai, Ona, and Briti behind her, nodding.

"Thanks." grumbled Athrun, coming in with new clothes.

"Hi sweetheart." played Cagalli, giving him a sexy face.

"Hmph." Cagalli glared at him, and dragged him down under the table.

"Change that. Very cute together." giggled Briti, sitting down at a nearby table.

"Hey, Mayu. Happy birthday! Me and Lacus got you something together." Kira and Lacus gave her a HUGE cake, making Mayu gasp with anticipation.

"AAAH! THANK YOU, LACUS, KIRA!"

"You're welcome." Lacus smiled, and Athrun started.

"Oh yeah, here's my present." Athrun smiled and gave her a small box.

"Thanks, Athrun!"

"I wonder where are the others..." sighed Auel, rolling his eyes.

"I dunn---"

"Happy birthday, Mayu!" shouted Milly, Shiho, Dearka, and Yzak.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" she accepted the huge teddy bear from all of them.

"You're welcome. We had a lil' fitness fun while getting that."

**Flashback:**

_After Milly found out a plan to see if Dearka had blubber, she dragged her 3 bestest friends to the local fitness center. There was a contest; a contest where you had to go through 18 obstacles... for a teddy bear. _

_"WHAT?!" Yzak and Dearka shot Miriallia death glares as they heard what they had to do._

_"Please? I mean, we have to get a present for Mayu..." added Shiho, sighing._

_"... NO."_

_"Please?"_

_"NO."_

_"Please?!"_

_"NOOO!"_

_"Please, Dearka? With cherries and a kiss on top?" that was all that was needed to get Dearka to join in. Yzak, however, was another story._

_"Please, I beg you, Yzak." Shiho wanted to get to her knees and beg, but she didn't want to seem that week._

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"NO."_

_"Fine. Don't blame me when YOUR drawer is the one filled with girl clothes, when YOUR washing accesories are changed to FEMALE accesories, when YOUR deoderant is changed to GIRLS' deoderant, when YOU have to get YOUR nails polished, and when YOU have to listen to GIRL SEX ED." growled Shiho, walking away. Yzak stayed in the spot, stunned. Then, he ran after Shiho._

_"No, please, Shiho, don't..."_

_"If you do what I say."_

_"Fine, fine..."_

_"Go with Dearka and do the obstacle."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes...?"_

_"YES WHAT?!"_

_"YES MA'AM!"_

_"GOOD. GO!"_

_"YES MA'AM." _

_---After The Obstacle---_

_"So, are you guys okay?" asked Miriallia with proper concern._

_"They certainly look more fit." remarked Shiho, raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh gosh! That means Dearka did have blubber!" gasped Miriallia._

_"... excuse me?"_

_"Uhhh... nothing. Let's just go." they took the teddybear and left._

**End of Flashback**

"And yeah."

"Horrifying b---"

"Excuse me?" Shiho glared at Yzak, who wisely shut his mouth.

"I wonder where Shinn, Lunamaria, Stellar, Rey, Nicol, Meyrin, and Sting are..." murmured Mayu, glancing around nervously.

* * *

**Nighttime**

Mayu sat at her desk, sad and disappointed. In the end, she had recieved 114 gifts, but none from Shinn. Stellar, Lunamaria, and Rey all gave her their gifts, but Shinn, her brother, hadn't given her anything at all. She glanced outside her window, and blinked back tears.

'Why... why didn't Shinn even say happy birthday to me?' wondered Mayu, breaking down. She began to sob, and collasped to the floor, her wails echoing in her room.

After 10 minutes of tears, she wiped her face and got up.

'I'll go for a walk... I have to soothe myself... calm down, Mayu, calm down...' she grabbed her purple jacket, the one that Shinn gave her for her last years' birthday present. She sniffed it, savouring the smell of her older brother. As she left the dorm, she found out it was strangely quiet for a change. Ignoring the silence, she left her dorm.

As she walked outside, a bright flashing light caught her attention. She turned her sight towards the sky, and gasped.

Fireworks were being shot into the sky, all pictures of Mayu's favourite places and items. She watched them with anticipation, tears coming to her eyes again. There was a picture of her and Shinn, holding a panda bear that she still had. She trembled with excitement, and as the last firework was displayed, she began to cry. It was a picture of her and Shinn at Christimas, with the words 'Happy Birthday Mayu! -Shinn.'

At that moment, the park was lit up, and Mayu spun around, to see all her friends there. Including Shinn.

"Shinn..." Mayu ran to his opened arms and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Mayu." Shinn rested his head on her head, and also began to cry.

"Thank you, Shinn."

"Mayu?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get off? You're getting my jacket dirty." Mayu backed off, and smiled. It was the jacket she had given him when he turned 14.

"Thanks again, Shinn. Thank you."

"That was three times, silly." Shinn whacked her head, and Mayu smiled.

"Hey, Mayu, wanna eat your cake?" she laughed, and nodded. There was plenty for all.

**Two Hours Later**

Shinn and Mayu sat on the grass, their friends long gone.

"Shinn?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you... not only for the fireworks, but for being there for me." Shinn stared at his sister, stunned. Then he smiled.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thank you." they spent another 3 hours staring at the stars.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Did you get everything?" asked Athrun, ignoring Cagalli.

"Yup." replied Cagalli, eating a pancake.

"Well, did you?"

"I SAID, YES, YOU DEAFBO!"

"Well, Kira?" Cagalli realized that Athrun was ignoring her, so she settled down in her seat and looked away. Meanwhile, Athrun Zala was glancing at her reaction, and was surprised she wasn't throwing pans 'there' anymore.

"Yeah, we got everything." Kira raised his eyebrow meaningly in Cagalli's direction and Athrun just gave him a look he knew so well.

"So, let's hurry up. I heard from one of their wanna-be's that they're out the whole day today."

"The longer, the harder. Perfect." chuckled Kira, and they ran up to their dorms.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Okay, so this was supposed to be the absolute finale. Well, SORRY. T.T I couldn't do it. I needed to let you guys read. But anyways, thank you for being patient. I'm working on the next (and last) chapter! Oh, by the way? There will be a sequel. It's called, "Masterminds of Dullindal High School". Or maybe something else. But I think I'll stick with Masterminds of Dullindal High School. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Athrun: Masterminds? o.O_**

**_Cagalli: Who?_**

**_Kaori (Me): You guys!_**

**_Everyone: Who?!_**

**_Kaori: ... o.o Nevermind... _**


	24. Finale, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, got back into writing Fanfiction… it's been such a long time! Anyways, hoping I can finish this story this chapter or the next. :)

* * *

_**Dullindal High School**_

_**Finale Part II

* * *

**_

**Dorm #5, with Lacus and Cagalli**

"Lacus, do you think this would be okay?" Cagalli held it up, while Lacus looked at it appraisingly.

"Don't you have anything… older?" asked Lacus, shaking her head.

"Does it look like I wear those kinds?!" snapped the blonde, and turned around to rummage further into her drawer.

"… you never know." whispered Lacus quietly, as she looked into Cagalli's closet. "The only one that would know is Athrun."

"Y-you think, I'd wear THESE in front of ATHRUN?!" spluttered Cagalli, staring at Lacus in open-mouthed horror.

"So you've gotten that far already?" Lacus covered her mouth with her hands, mimicking shock.

"LACUS!"

"You guys are using protection right?" asked the blue-eyed girl suspiciously.

"LACUS!!!" yelled Cagalli, throwing a pair of old grannie panties at the pink-haired princess. "For your information, we have NOT slept together yet and if we did, I would NEVER wear these… these… GRANNIE UNDERWEAR!"

"Well, I won't be lending you any of my underwear, so…" Lacus never got to finish her sentence as Cagalli threw another pile of underwear at her.

* * *

**Dorm #110, with Athrun and Kira**

"Athrun…" began Kira, in his room rummaging through the closet.

"Kira, don't start." warned Athrun, flopping down on his best friend's bed.

"Too bad. Look, I know she was wrong, bu—"

"Wrong? KIRA, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? SHE ACTUALLY BUR—" yelled the blue-haired teenager, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Look, it happened to me too, okay? So chill! I'm not throwing a tantrum or anything."

"You're probably used to her burning a hole in your bo—"

"Athrun."

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't know." Kira replied, rather sarcastically.

"Maybe you guys have…" Athrun trailed off suggestively, making Kira stand up and hit his head on the closet rack.

"ATHRUN! NO, WE HAVEN'T, AND DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!"

"Alright alright! It's just that…" Kira watched as his friend sighed and laid across his bed.

"She threw a burning hot pan at your… yeah. At least you've recovered, right? Is it really worth ignoring Cagalli for?" asked the brunette, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Hey, in case you didn't know, this… yeah, is very important."

"I don't want to hear anymore!" cried Kira, covering his ears.

"If you want to be a happy uncle with kids pulling you everywhere, then this… equipment of mine is very, very, important." lectured Athrun, in a very serious tone.

"ATHRUN!!!"

"I'll use prote—" Kira quickly threw his textbooks at the perverted green-eyed boy, efficiently silencing him.

* * *

**Outside of Meer's dorm room, with Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, and Kira**

"Hey." whispered the four friends. Cagalli determinedly avoided looking at Athrun, while Kira continuously nudged Athrun rather vigorously.

"Darnit Kira, stop tha—OW! WATCH IT!" roared Athrun (while whispering), glaring at the brunette who whistled and looked away. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Sharing is caring."

"You want me to share my eq—"

"Stop it, you two! Quit the vulgar language!" Lacus cut in, shushing them. Cagalli suddenly went into a rather unintended coughing spree, making the boys raise their eyebrows and making Lacus turn red and pat her best friend on the back.

"Anyways, have we gotten everything?" asked Kira, eyeing the huge bag in the girls' hands.

"The gloves, check. The cake, check. The poo, chec—" Cagalli was cut off when Athrun suddenly interrupted.

"Seriously, we're going to use poo?!" he cried in astonishment. Both he and Kira stared at one of the two bags, which was rather bulgy.

"The poo, check. The clothes, check. What about you guys?" continued Cagalli, acting as if Athrun had not spoken. This made Athrun narrow his eyes and 'hmph'.

"Well, I have the clothes, the gloves, the baking soda and vinegar. I also have the milk. It's starting to smell strongly, so let's get on!"

"Get on…?"

"Athrun." the said boy was whacked by both Lacus and Kira, and they began their mission, in Meer's room.

* * *

**Dorm #5, Stellar's Room**

"P-please… stop it… I-I… can't… go on… AHH!" Stellar cried out and collapsed, making Shinn fall onto the floor.

"Ow! Stellar!"

"I-it's… not my fault!" she panted, struggling to get up, but found it very, very, difficult to do so.

"But we never manage to finish!" protested Shinn, gazing at his girlfriend.

"Why can't I be on top then?" asked Stellar, puppy eyeing the black-haired teen.

BANG.

Shinn and Stellar quickly stared at the door of Stellar's bedroom. It had fallen, and who was at the door? Mayu, Nicol, Auel, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Rey were in a huge pile right on top of the door. They stared at the couple in front of them in shock.

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" asked Stellar, standing up.

"W-what were you guys doing in here?!" retorted Lunamaria, eyeing Stellar's loose clothing.

"WE WERE CHANGING THE LIGHT BULB IN HER ROOM!" yelled Shinn, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"… HUH?!" was the group's only reply. Stellar shook her head.

"My light bulb went out, and it's too high for me to reach on a chair, so I asked Shinn if he could do it."

"…"

"But then Shinn said he would have to be on top of me to do it…" this statement made Auel snort with laughter. "Auel! I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know, but the way you said it… AHAHAHAHA."

"Wait, what? I don't get it… wait… AUEL!! YOU GUYS!!!" scrambling for their lives, Lunamaria dragged Rey, Mayu hung onto Nicol as he scurried out, and Auel grabbed Meyrin and they all dashed, with Shinn, a roaring bull, hot on their heels. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Stellar, who was left behind, simply shook her head. "Teenagers."

* * *

**2 hours later (back to Lacus, Cagalli, Kira, and Athrun)**

"Okay, we are never doing that again." said Athrun, leaving Yuuna's room and throwing his gloves out.

"Never." seconded Kira, throwing his gloves out as well, but missing and hitting Yuuna's bed.

"Agreed." Lacus just left her gloves on Yuuna's table and also left the room, going to the washroom to wash her hands.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we are definitely not." Cagalli threw her gloves behind her and closed Yuuna's door.

"That was fun, but… too much work." sighed Kira.

"Next time we need to get the others involved." grumbled his best friend, who was washing his hands with soap as well.

"I know, but we had to settle this alone." said Lacus, drying her hands on a towel.

"Let's go out and chill until around 8 later tonight. I don't really want to be here for the finale." said Cagalli, and the three friends agreed.

As they left the room, Cagalli pulled Athrun back and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry about yesterday." she whispered, glancing up at her fiancée's face to see his reaction.

Kissing her on the forehead and tousling her hair, he smiled and whispered back, "It's alright. No damage suffered… to my equipment or our future." This earned him a slap on the cheeks.

* * *

**At the gym**

"Okay, remind me again WHY you guys are not six feet under pushing up daisies." Yzak shot death glares at his friends, who were cheerfully running on treadmills beside him.

"Yzak, my friend, you are in desperate need of a proper woman—I mean, MANLY figure, so you obviously have to work off all your blubber!" Dearka grinned at his friend while running.

"I mean, it's a good way to stay healthy and also, you need to look good in that outfit we got you." said Miriallia, who was listening to her iPod.

"We're here with you because… well, someone else needs to lose some blubber." stifling a laugh at Miriallia's expression, Shiho coughed and almost tripped on her treadmill.

"Who?" questioned Dearka, looking over at Shiho, was beginning to turn red from not laughing.

"You don't need to k—OH! MY! GOODNESS!" Miriallia slammed her treadmill off. "We were supposed to be in action for _that_! Quick, quick, let's go." Grabbing Shiho's arm and Dearrka's arm, she ran towards the door. "Yzak, you can stay here until you burn off some more calories." she hollered at the silver-haired male, whose eyebrow twitched.

"WHY AM I LEFT BEHIND?!"

* * *

**In the hallways**

As Shinn hunted down the people who were spying on him, he suddenly took note of the time.

"Huh?! IT'S ALREADY 4PM?! GUYS, WE NEED TO GO!" he yelled, and saw Lunamaria's head poke out from behind…

"… Lunamaria, what are you doing inside the guys washroom?"

"Huh?!" the red-haired girl looked up at the sign. Sure enough, it was not wearing a dress. "REY!!!"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression you wanted to hide with me, so, on instinct, I ran in here…"

"You could have told me!" Lunamaria pouted, and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Hugging her close, Rey whispered apologies in her ears over and over again.

"Okay, cut the sappy scene out! Where's everyone else?" demanded Shinn, looking around. Then, sighing, he said, "Nicol, Auel, get out of the girls' washrooms."

"But it's so cool!" exclaimed Auel, "They sell tampons for 25 cents! And also… napkins? Why do you guys need to pay for napkins?"

"AUEL!" shrieked Meyrin, punching him out of the washroom, where he collided into a wall. Yellow birdies and stars began to circle his head.

"Guys, let's go get ready for our plan! Otherwise it will be too late!" Shinn ignored the blue-haired boy who was bleeding at the wall.

"Where's Stellar, though?" asked Mayu, grabbing Nicol's arm and running towards her brother.

"Huh?" Shinn stared at his sister, then realized. "AH! Crap! She's still in her room!"

He turned around and ran back towards Dorm #5.

"Yeah, she's still in her room! IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME FOR '_THAT_', SO JUST HURRY UP AND COME BACK. RESIST THE TEMTPATION OF THE BE—" Auel shouted, just to be hit by Meyrin and Lunamaria again.

* * *

**With the antagonists**

"Ew, Meer, you must be kidding me." Fllay stared at the outfit Meer was trying on. A bright blue tight, 3 sizes too small t-shirt, accompanied with a lime green boa, and to top it off, tight red jeans. "Seriously, you're a parrot. Cut your hair and voila, a human parrot."

Glaring daggers at the red-head, Meer spun around at Fllay and hissed, "At least I can fit in these clothes. What about you, huh? I think you should go on next door to the SuperSize store."

"Excuse me? Please, you're barely fitting in that top. I mean, it looks like your watermelons are about to bur—"

RRIIIPPP.

"-st." finished Fllay, and she began to roar with laughter as Meer attempted to cover up.

"Shut up Allstar! There is nothing funny about this!"

Unable to stop laughing, Fllay added while staring at her friend's watermelons, "Yeah, the SuperSize store is right next door."

"Allstar, unless you shu--"

"Meer-sama! Fllay-sama! Hurry up! We have to get prepared for our extermination!" whined Tyline.

"Shut up, Manty."

"You two, stop your arguing. You guys sound like buffoons set on fire." retorted Melody, leaning against the wall. "Tyline's right. If you guys want this plan to be successful, then hurry the heck up an-- I SAID, STOP ARGUING!"

"Meer-sama, Fllay-sama! I'm back with the materials! Yuuna-san is still looking for the cream though." reported Lissy, holding up 5 bags in each hand.

"Brilliant. Let me first buy some clothes and we'll go." ordered Meer, and quickly shoved the ripped top under the chair and changed back into her original clothes. Ah, I meant, her original pieces of cloth.

* * *

**8 PM, later that night**

"That was a good movie." commented Cagalli, chomping off the top of Athrun's chocolate sundae.

The four friends had just finished watching a movie, and were sitting around in the school's courtyard. They had bought sundaes and were happily enjoying them.

"I know right? Let's watch it at home next time. Oh, by the way, you have some cream on your nose." Kira pointed at his nose, and Cagalli attempted to lick it off. Lacus gently passed her a tissue, and she wiped it off.

"Thanks, Lacus." she grinned at the pink-haired girl, who smiled.

"Think they've seen what we left them?" wondered Athrun, absentmindedly eating Kira's sundae.

"Hey, watch it!" rescuing his sundae from the other boy's mouth, he gave it to Cagalli who passed him her sundae.

"I think by now, they should have seen it, unless they hav—" Lacus was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"… yep, they've seen it." were the only comments they had.

"I bet that was Meer." said Athrun.

"Nah, that was definitely Fllay." argued Kira.

"Bet you 10 bucks?"

"How about 30?" countered the brunette, grinning.

"Jeez, you must be broke." grumbled the emerald-orbed teen, but he grudgingly agreed.

"I bet 50 bucks that was Yuuna." Lacus, Athrun, and Kira all stared at their blonde friend, who gazed back, confused. "What?"

"CAGALLI?! NO, THIS ISN'T CAGALLI!"

"Yep, it's Yuuna. 100 bucks for me!" crowed Cagalli, laughing and turning towards Yuuna's window.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I'm back! Finally, I was inspired to write again, so yeah. Here I am! There's going to be one more chapter after this, which will be updated pretty soon! In the last chapter, you'll find out what exactly the main crew did, what their friends did, annnd... what will happen to them after. (:**_

_**Cagalli: You know, I'm surprised we managed to do it.**_

_**Athrun: Do... it?**_

_**Kira: *whacks his best friend* Stop thinking wrong!**_

_**Athrun: I'm a healthy guy, okay? What about you? I find it odd that you haven't lai--**_

_**Lacus: *whacks* Sorry, Athrun.**_

_**Cagalli: *high fives Lacus***_

_**Shinn: Man, that was exausting.**_

_**Kira: ...that?**_

_**Shinn: Yeah. I'd like to do that again.**_

_**Lacus: ... I'll assume it's not what I think you mean...**_

_**Shinn: Huh?**_

_**Cagalli: LOL.**_

_**Shinn: Wait I don't un-- NO I DIDN'T DO THAT!**_

_**Athrun: FFFFFFFF.  
**_


End file.
